If Only You Were Human (Ghost Zone Trip)
by ourinvisibleink
Summary: It's the end of junior year, and Mr Lancer's homeroom class has been chosen for the once in a lifetime trip to the Ghost Zone! With Danielle missing, and Team Phantom scrambling to find her, will they make it out with Danny's secret intact? I don't own the cover art. DxS-TxJ
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so... This one has been done thousands of times. But I don't care.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you might recognize!**

* * *

 _"Who I am... is bound by what I am. I am an empire. And that empire must stand at any cost." -Gladiator_

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _"You love her, don't you?"_

Those words echoed through the cavity of his head, making him shiver. Dust everywhere, making it harder to see as people slowly came out of their homes.

 _"If you so much as lay a hand on either one of my girls, so help me-"_

 _"Your girls? Since when were they yours, Daniel?"_

The Fenton Thermos lay at his feet, a faint voice screaming, but he ignored it. His neon green eyes stared off into the distance, as if the answers to his questions would somehow appear on the horizon if he glared at it long enough. If he tried harder. If he did better.

 _"What's your freedom really worth?"_

 _The teenager growled, standing protectively in front of the smaller halfa, who lay motionless on the ground, all because of him. "I will move sea and sky to ensure their safety!"_

 _"Look at you, you idiot. You can barely stand! What makes you think you can beat me?" The man scoffed, shooting him down. "You're just like your father." He fell to the ground, two rings leaving him in his human form, exhausted. The other ghost charged up an ecto blast._

A hand rested on his shoulder. She was gone, just like the last time. Except this time she didn't say goodbye. She just left, scurrying away from him like he was toxic. Like her life depended on it. He remained motionless, until the owner of the hand pulled him into a tight embrace. For the first time since he was fifteen, he cried, warm, salty tears ran down his bruised face, and onto his shoulders.

 _"Give up, Daniel! You know you're going to lose!"_

 _Danny growled, and suddenly, two rings formed around his waist, and he was airborne again. His aura glowed brighter until it was almost blinding, and the enemy was blown back into the wall._

 _"Never underestimate what a person can do to protect the ones they care about!" The teenager said, looking at Tucker, Sam, and finally to Danielle, who lay behind her unconcious. "Especially their family!"_

 _"Now leave my town ALONE!"_

 _He groaned, but before he could get up, he was blown back again by sonic waves of energy, and Danny fell to his knees, the rush of pure adrenaline keeping him in his human form. The only thing left from the building was a manilla folder that read:_ Experiment 27- Clone 4

 _He picked up the folder that rested at his feet, and uncapped his thermos. A wave of blue light came out, and sucked the male figure back in._

 _"Say Goodnight." Danny growled._

There was a feeling of desperation in the air as they called out her name, searched every nook and cranny of the small town, and the surrounding area, with no luck. They searched far and wide for his "cousin" that meant so much to him, but each time left them empty handed.

Each search left him feeling more hopeless than each one before that, and every night he would cry tears of desperation. Was she gone forever?

 _"What would everyone say if you just gave up?" The tech geek asked, pulling him to his feet. "What would they think of their hero if he just gave up?"_

 _"Why should I care, Tucker? We've been searching since Monday! It's Friday!" The halfa shouted at him, his eyes flashing a dangerous color, and his raven hair whipped in the freezing December wind. "She's only two, why do you think she wasn't twelve? She's not gonna reverse her age again, but she only has the mentality of a toddler, Tucker! She can't survive on her own!"_

 _"So? You're Danny Phantom! What happened to moving mountains to protect the ones you love? What happened to turning cities upside down to find our parents? What happened to you? Why are you just giving up like it's nothing?" Aquamarine eyes filled with tears as he looked into the tired eyes of his best friend. "Sam and I are worried about you, dude."_

 _"What if she's gone forever, Tucker?"_

 _"We'll find her. I promise."_

They searched every inch of the internet for reports of her, asked all their allies in the Ghost Zone, and still came up empty handed.

Finally, they decided to take it from a different angle, and slowed it down. They looked deeper into the case than before, and took small breaks. But Danny only ever stopped when he walked into the tattoo shop, his appointment already made, and walked out with lettering on his chest.

 _"You've been staring at that picture for a while." A voice startled him. The goth walked into his bedroom, and sat on the edge of his bed._

 _"I wish I had gotten her sooner." He told her, setting the picture of him and Danielle down on the bedside table. "I just hope she's okay."_

 _"Let's just take it a day at a time." She said, and he nodded, rolling back over in bed._

He had won the battle. But it was just one battle in a series of many that had taken place and will take place again in this never ending war.

Every time he read the file, he cried, because she wasn't just a clone. She wasn't his cousin. She wasn't his sister either. He wanted her to come home.

 _Entry #1: The replication of the DNA wasn't replication. I figured if I could mate an egg cell with a sperm cell, I could use advanced aging and chose the clone's features. However, I made a mistake. The clone came out as a female, and is destabilizing when she uses her powers._

 _Entry #2: The clone is shown to have a mind of her own, and keeps rebelling against my wishes. Her form is unstable._

 _Entry #3: The clone has been recaptured and brought in for destabilization._

 _Entry #4: The clone has been stabilized by a substance known as "Ecto-Dejecto." The clone is able to use her powers as she pleases, however the advanced aging is wearing off. Within the next few year she will begin to age backwards until her mental age and physical age is in the same spot._

 _Creator: Vladimir Jason Masters_

 _Sperm Cell: Daniel James Fenton_

 _Egg Cell: Samantha Manson_

 _Entry #5: Clone has been recaptured and brought in for testing. It has been two years and the clone has aged back all the way to a toddler around three years of age. The clone is stable, but upon closer inspection, I have realized that if Samantha's egg cell was completely human, then the clone should only be 25% ghost._

 _Entry #6: I have captured Samantha, and after close inspection, realized that-_

The writing was cut off and smudged so he couldn't read it, but he knew that he had to find her before it was too late. He had to find her before someone else did.

And he would stop at nothing to get to her.

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... I know it's been done like ten million times, but... The temptation was to much... Sorry. Just kidding, no I'm not.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. :(**

* * *

 _"Believe only half of what you see, and nothing that you hear." -Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

He let out an inhuman growl, shoving as many weapons into the bag as possible, eyes turning a toxic neon green and he moved around on the rolling computer chair. A raven haired figure with amethyst eyes draped her arms over his shoulders from behind, and he took a deep breath, resting a large hand over her two small ones, and leaned his head back against her shoulder. She sighed, running a hand through his raven locks and resting her chin on top of his head.

"I can't believe they would let my _parents_ take our homeroom into the _Ghost Zone._ " He grumbled, closing his tired eyes and sighing. Stressed wouldn't even begin to explain what he was feeling at the moment. He felt a knot in his stomach, like he was going to spill the contents of his stomach.

"We don't have a lot of people. Just Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Valerie, Mikey, Nathan, and Lester. Oh, and Tucker." The goth tried to reassure him, but he shook his head.

"Don't forget about my parents and Lancer." He mumbled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"And you two lovebirds." Tucker piped up from the other side of the lab, where he was shoving water bottles and clothes into a rolling suitcase. He had already loaded sleeping bags into another rolling suitcase and shoved it into the trunk of the " _new and improved Specter Speeder, now the Fenton Bus!_ "

"We're not lovebirds!" The two of them shouted, breaking away from each other, and glaring at the tech geek.

He ignored them, packing two extra pairs of his glasses, four pairs of sweatpants, a few t-shirts, three sweaters, and three pairs of combat boots into the other rolling suitcase beside the clothes. He sat down on the top of it, and zippered it, before dragging it over to the bus. His biceps flexed as he tossed it into the compartment, and walked towards the two teens by the desk.

"Dude, it's four thirty, people are gonna be here for the trip in two hours." Tucker told him, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and crossing his arms over the black shirt he was wearing. He was letting his tattoos show, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Sam and I are going to be there for you."

Sam looked down at him from her spot where she was perched on the table, Danny's hoodie swimming on her. She raised an eyebrow, and nodded. "Danny, Tucker's right. We'll both be there to help you, and make sure things run smoothly." She tried to reassure him, reaching out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head, and ran a hand through his raven locks. "You guys are right, maybe I am worrying too much." Sam and Tucker looked at each other in concern for their friend, but brushed it off and continued to pack needed emergency supplies.

Danny suddenly stopped, and walked over to the weapons vault, clipping a Fenton Thermos to his belt, and tossing two to Sam and Tucker, who caught it without question and repeated Danny's actions. The halfa checked his watch, and without warning, phased them into his room, where his bathroom was, and grabbed clothes from his dresser.

Each took turns showering, and as soon as the three were finished, and Sam's waist length raven hair was in a ponytail, they walked into the kitchen. A loud, shrill beeping noise made the trio cover their ears.

"We got one, Mads! We-" Jack's happy barritone voice rang out, his footsteps shaking the floor as the two sped into the kitchen. They came to a hault, before Jack's face fell, and Maddie looked at the device in her hands. "Nevermind." He grumbled, and the two walked out.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief, checking his watch. The class was supposed to arrive in a half hour, and Danny was shaking in horror.

They were going on a field trip to the place where almost all of his enemies resided, with all the juniors in his homeroom. Not to mention the information he had found the week prior, and the fact that his search efforts since then had left him empty handed and more confused than he started.

He shook his head, and tried to shake the negative thoughts. They had enough food and water to last them a week, Tucker had his backup PDA, and Sam had the _Phantom Phirst Aid Kit_.

He looked over at the goth, who had on a pair of black jeans, her combat boots, and one of Danny's black hoodies with his insignia on it. Of course, his parents didn't know he had it, but Sam liked to wear it when she was cold. Her face was clean of makeup, save for eyeliner and mascara, and her black nose ring poked out from her nose. He smiled, her amethyst eyes were downcast as she looked over everything in their back packs, and shoved the _Phirst Aid Kit_ into Tucker's bag, which had some weapons in it, along with his PDA.

He looked over at Tucker, who had just had a birthday pass two weeks ago, and smiled at him. He grabbed granola bars, bread, peanut butter, and more water, throwing them into another backpack, and zipping it up, handing it to Sam with a smart remark. Sam kicked him in the shin, but Tucker only flinched, his smirk never dissipating. Nonetheless, Sam still laughed at whatever he said, and Tucker did as well. Danny frowned when he saw the scar that ran down the side of his neck, remembering where it came from. He shivered, trying to control the anger that bubbled in his stomach.

His arms, as well as Tucker's, had sleeves of tattoos, and Sam had a few, but not nearly as many as the boys had. Their most notable ones, were the Phantom insignia, and the blood blossoms. But Danny had just gotten _Danielle May_ tattooed across his chest last week, which he hasn't shown anybody yet.

The doorbell rang, and both Danny and Tucker instinctively pulled their sleeves down to hide the tattoos. Tucker, who was wearing a black, long sleeve t-shirt, and light weight cargo pants, ran over to the door, opening it.

Tucker held back a laugh at the sight of Paulina and Star, who were dressed in the most revealing clothes they could probably find, and topped it off with heels that made them almost as tall as Dash, who was wearing every piece of Danny Phantom merch he had. He stepped aside, and Dash bumped into Tucker, who now towered over the jock. "'Sup, Foldy." The jock greeted, pushing past him, walking into the kitchen.

The seventeen year old tech geek growled, but kept his cool, and ran over to his friends, who had migrated to the living room. Danny, who was wearing plain jeans and a long sleeve black t-shirt, had a green ball of ecto-energy dancing across each finger tip. It suddenly dissipated when the doorbell went off again.

This time, Maddie ran for the door, and in stepped Valerie Gray, who was eating a breakfast bar. "Good morning, Mrs Fenton!" The girl chirped, her voice oozing with sickening sweetness. To the trio, her voice sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"Valerie! Come on inside, honey, everyone's in the kitchen!" The ghost hunter told her, leading the Red Huntress into the kitchen, and Danny sent a glance towards the lab.

The door bell rang again, and this time, Danny walked over to the door, and opened it. Standing there, clad in khaki pants, Phantom t-shirts, and black converse, were the biggest nerds in Casper High. Mikey, Lester, and Nathan. Danny waved them in, pointed them to the kitchen, and flopped down next to the other two members of the team, who glanced at each other with worry. They escaped to the lab before Maddie and Jack could find them, and made their way to the bus, where they chose the row of seats in the back, Danny in the middle, Sam on his left side, Tucker on his right.

"Now, this baby right here is the Fenton Bus! We'll be touring through the Ghost Zone in it!" They heard Jack tell them excitedly.

"Now, file in, and remember! The Fentons are doing this to educate us! We're not here to fool around!" Lancer told them, and the nerds instinctively sat towards the front, the A-List in the middle, and Valerie in the single seat. Lancer took his seat at the very front opposite Valerie in the other single seat.

Without warning, the bus jerked to life, and Danny tried to control his nerves.

"We are now entering the Ghost Zone." Maddie spoke, and Danny felt a sense of dread wash over him.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 _"This is what I am. This is who I am. Come hell or high water. If I deny it, I deny everything I've ever done. Everything I've ever fought for." -Green Arrow_

* * *

His fingers brushed against the letters that now marked his chest, and he looked ahead, as if the back of his parents' heads would give him the answers. It killed him to know that he wasted a day on a stupid class trip. A day that could have been spent looking for his little girl. Images of her cold, hungry, alone, and scared flashed through his mind, and he tried to control his rampaging emotions.

Everyone looked out the windows in awe at the swirling green sky of the Ghost Zone, and whispered excitedly to their friends. The trio in the back rolled their eyes at the excitement in front of them. They knew the Ghost Zone like the back of their hands, it was like a second home to them. It was nothing exciting, it was everyday life for them. Weekends spent searching, visiting friends, hunting down enemies. It's what Danny lived for. Protecting his home. Whether his home be in the Ghost Zone, or on Earth.

Tucker leaned over and whispered into Danny's ear. "Paulina thinks she's gonna get some." The two boys could no longer control their laughter, and were falling on top of each other, tears falling from laughing so hard. Sam raised an eyebrow, and Danny repeated it to her, and the three of them burst out laughing again, even Sam. When their laughter quieted down to giggles, they realized that everyone was staring at him, including his parents, who had stopped the Speeder and turned around, curious as to why they were laughing.

"Daniel James!" His mother scolded quietly. "Do you want to attract a ghost?" That only made the three of them laugh even harder, until the bus jerked sideways, and they were sent towards a barren rock. Everyone screeched, save for the trio, as they did nothing except brace for impact. They pulled their backpacks onto their shoulders as the Bus skidded across the ground, landing on it's nose before falling on it's side.

Jack and Maddie were up first, checking everyone over throughout the panic, before quieting everyone down.

"We can't get out there to look at the vehicle! We don't know if it's safe to breathe." The ghost hunters tried to explain, sending everyone into panic.

"Oh great, now we're stranded! This is all your fault, Fenturd!" Dash's voice rang out, before he popped his head up, and shook his fist at him.

The trio looked at the chaos in amusement, before looking outside. "Should we tell them?" The tech geek asked, watching as the Fenton parents tried to calm the chaotic teens.

Sam looked at Danny, who's eyes were wide in horror at Tucker's suggestion. "Are you crazy? Not all the people on this bus are dumb! That's just another clue!" Danny hissed at Tucker, who raised his hands in surrender.

"Danny, I have to agree with Tucker on this one. If we don't say something we're gonna be stranded, and then we'll have an even greater chance of your secret being blown." The goth tried to reason with him.

"Plus, they can't ground us if we're heroes!" Tucker added, showing off his pearly whites. The other two teens rolled their eyes, but Danny thought about it further. The three looked at the chaotic scene in front of them, before Danny piped up.

"Guys?" He tried, but was ignored by everyone. "Guys?" He tried once more, only to be shoved back by Tucker.

"Yo! Listen!" The tech geek spoke louder, but was ignored too, and Danny stuck his tongue out at him mockingly. Sam pushed them both back, and stood up.

"I'll handle this. Watch and learn." She smirked, and sucked in a breath. "Everyone shut up before I make you!" She screeched, and suddenly, everyone whipped around to face the goth, who had a smile on her face. "Danny has to say something."

"Um, I-" Danny stuttered, all eyes on him. "Hi?"

"Oh for Clockwork's sake." Sam muttered, shoving him out of the way again. "The air is fine to breathe." The goth spoke up, looking at everyone, daring them to challenge her words.

"Sweetie, no human has ever-" Maddie tried to reason with her, but Danny cut her off.

"Actually, Mom, Sam's right. The air is the same here as it is on Earth." The halfa spoke, shifting his weight around.

"How would you know? And why should we believe you losers?" Paulina piped up, and Tucker rolled his aquamarine eyes, and stood up beside him.

"Wow, you think you'd figure it out judging by what we said." The tech geek piped up, standing beside his friends. Everyone was shocked at his change in attitude, from fun-loving geek, to dark and serious. "Isn't it obvious? It's because we've been here before!"

Danny broke the window above him, and boosted his friends out of it before climbing out himself. The three moved to the storage door and opened it, throwing their emergency supplies towards the ground. The goth jumped down, making sure everything was safe, while Tucker and Danny helped people out of the Fenton Bus and onto the ground below.

"Okay, I'm not going to get mad, and I'm not going to freak out." Maddie breathed out, looking up at her son. "But why were you and your friends in the Ghost Zone?" The mother yelled, going back on her word.

"I knocked something of yours in here when I was fourteen, and then went in to get it! But then I thought it was cool, and I showed my friends, and we kept on coming back, and we even made some-" Danny suddenly stopped, looking at the two beside him. "Nevermind that! The point is, you guys are lost, and the three of us know a way out of this place, but we're going to have to walk there, and it's gonna take a while."

Dash walked over towards the halfa, who towered over him by a foot, and poked a finger into his chest. "Why should we listen to you, Fentina?" The jock asked, a smug look on his face.

"Because, Dash, unlike you and my parents, we've been in here before. We know where we are." Tucker growled. Danny also looked down at the shorter male, and scoffed.

"Pick a direction, any direction, and if you're choosing the right path, we'll let you lead." The goth piped up from below the arguing males.

"But if you chose the wrong path, I lead, no questions." The halfa finished, and watched in amusement as Dash pointed at the path to the right.

"I say we go that way." He spoke up confidently, and smirked at Danny, who responded back with a smirk of his own.

"Actually, Dash, that leads us into nowhere... Nice try." The goth told him, and looked at Danny, who nodded, before scrunching his eyebrows in concentration.

"Tuck, GZ-GPS, please." Danny looked at his tattooed friend, who was already typing.

"Already on it, dude." The tech geek assured him, not looking up from his PDA. "Triangulating location..." He muttered, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "Connecting to the- Okay!" The tech geek spoke up.

"This path that we're on is the only way home. The only one who can take us home is Frostbite." He spoke up, looking towards Danny and Sam, who bit her lip.

"How many?" Sam asked nervously.

"Four or five, but that's saying that we don't run into anybody who doesn't like us." The geek responded.

"Or if the rest of them can keep up with us." Sam grumbled, glancing at the others, who were staring at them, trying to figure out what they were saying.

"Let's say five or six, maybe seven if we include stopping for the night, and small breaks throughout the day." The halfa suggested, placing his large hand on Sam's shoulder in an effort to calm her down.

"From here, we're walking away from the portal. But there's no path to it so we can't get there." Sam spoke.

"And Frostbite can't come get us because this isn't his territory... But he has the Infimap, and that can get us home." The tech geek said, looking around. Danny sighed and got up.

"We know how to get you home." The halfa spoke up, a look of seriousness on his face that chilled them all to the bone. "But you have to listen to us, and follow our orders. We prepared for this situation. Nobody is gonna go hungry, and nobody is going to get dehydrated and everybody is going to be equal and fair."

"We have many allies in the Ghost Zone, but we also have a few enemies. During the trip, we're going to have to go through malevolent territory because that's the only way we can go. You're gonna need to stay quiet, vigilant, and we're going to have to move fast." The goth added, facing the group.

"We have weapons, first aid, and extra clothes." Tucker coughed, eyes landing on Star and Paulina. "So if you need shoes and comfortable clothes to walk in, speak up now." Silence, and the goth rolled her amethyst eyes.

"Star and Paulina, that means you. I don't wanna listen to your whining about how you're cold because you're not wearing clothes, or that your feet hurt because you wore attention grabbers for shoes." Sam told them, handing over two pairs of black yoga pants, black socks, and purple sneakers for them to borrow. They scowled, but went behind the bus to change anyways. Everyone was trying to contain their laughter.

"Any questions?" Danny asked, plastering a smile.

Blank stares told them that everyone was clear on the rules, and Tucker smiled. The three at the front each grabbed a backpack, and both boys dragged the suitcases behind them. "Good. Now, forward march!" Tucker shouted, walking forward.

But Danny couldn't calm his emotions, they were on a rampage.

Why did they crash in the first place?

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 _"Whenever someone's asked what power they wish they had, flying is always at the top of my list. But I have to admit, I've learned to love falling too." -Nightwing_

* * *

"It's been _hours_! Can we _please_ take a break? Like, my legs are killing me!" The blonde whined, and Danny stopped short, along with Sam and Tucker, who looked at him.

"What?" Sam asked, taking a fighting stance, and Tucker repeated her actions, pulling a wrist-ray and an ecto-pistol from the bag, tossing the pistol to Sam.

"My ghost sense, it's going-" He started to whisper, but was cut off by a blue wisp. "Wonky." He finished, looking around for danger on all sides, before the two beside him laughed, dropping their stances.

"Beware!" They heard, and everyone screeched, even Maddie and Jack, who realized they didn't have any weapons. "I am the Box Ghost! I have power over all containers cardboard and square, and command thy King and Queen, as well as their commander in cheif, and their followers, to release the thrown to me, the all powerful and mighty-" Suddenly he was cut off by a punch to the face from Danny, who grumbled in annoyance.

"And I actually thought you were a threat." The halfa mumbled, grabbing the thermos from his belt, and uncapped it, sucking him in.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! Your cylindrical container is no match for my power! Mark my words, I will escape!" He shouted as he was sucked in by the blue light. The cap fell over it, and the Box Ghost's voice still echoed. "Fear me!"

"Dude, we got prepared for battle! We haven't seen action in forever!" Tucker whined, stomping his foot like a child, and huffing.

"We just had action last week, you asshole!" Sam hissed, kicking him in the shin, which made him flinch. Ghost fighting had him build up a tolerance for pain. "He hasn't talked about it since we left, don't make him think about it."

"Where'd you learn those fighting skills, son?" Jack asked Danny, who froze.

"I, uh-"

"Those moves took me years to master, until I had Jazz, actually. How's you learn them so fast?" His mother pushed, and Danny put a hand on the back of his neck nervously.

"I-I'm just a natural?" He spoke, but it came out as more of a question than an answer, and he heard Tucker snicker behind him. His parents didn't have time to question any further before they moved forward again, and the trio took their place back up at the front.

" _Real smooth_ , dude." Tucker teased, snickering still, as they walked in sync with each other.

"Tucker, our cover could have been blown!" The goth hissed, and he looked down at her five foot frame, and stuck his tongue out.

"Lighten up, Samalama." The geek retorted, throwing his hands above his head. "We're home!"

"Yeah, with a bunch of strangers." Danny grumbled, a look of aggravation on his pale face.

"Yeah, and you guys basically spell _bleh_ with a pinch of _ugh_." He retorted, shoving his hands into his pockets with a grin.

"And you basically spell _childish_ with a pinch of _immaturity_." Sam shot back.

"I know! How are you so cool about this?" The halfa asked, looking at his friend in confusion.

"They don't call me _Easy-T_ for nothing, dudes." He fake slurred, and threw a lopsided grin in their direction.

"Nobody calls you that." Danny laughed, pulling Sam into him and smiling.

"I liked Bad Luck Tuck better." The goth joked, and Tucker grumbled.

"I'm not bad luck!"

* * *

"Hey, Fenton!" Dash growled from behind, and Danny turned to face him, eyes flashing a dangerous color.

"What now?" The halfa growled, whipping around.

"How long until we eat? And when can we stop for the night?" The jock asked, everyone around him voicing their agreements.

"Well, we can either stop here, where we're out in the open and vulnerable to malevolent ghosts. _Or_ we can walk for another hour and get shelter." Sam proposed. Everyone looked around, and nodded, agreeing with the shelter idea. Tucker snickered beside them, and mocked everyone's actions.

They continued walking, going for about another half hour, before suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off again, and the three stopped short again. Danny got into a protective stance in front of Sam and Tucker, who stood around the huddled class. "Which one?" The goth asked, scanning the skies.

"Can't tell. Power level around a ten. It's dangerous." The halfa replied quickly, his eyes flashing green. His frown suddenly turned into a smile when all of the guests screamed. "Never mind. No threat!"

"But I can be if you need it." A voice spoke, and suddenly, a figure that was around Sam's height appeared right in front of Danny. She then walked around the halfa and grinned at the group. "Boo."

Everyone started to scream, except the freak trio and the mystery ghost, who burst out laughing at the class's reaction. "Guys!" Sam quieted them down to silent tremors. "Calm down! She's a benevolent ghost!"

"There's no such thing!" Maddie scoffed at their reasoning, glaring at the ghost, who laughed.

"I guess I'll be calling you _Danny_." The ghost turned to the tall halfa, looking up at him. He nodded, and pulled the figure into a tight embrace.

"Yep." He stated flatly. Sam and Tucker ran over to the two and began to exchange hugs and talk like they were old friends.

"Danny, get away from it! It's tricking you." Maddie reprimanded her son, who scoffed.

"I'm almost eighteen, I know what I'm doing." The halfa glared at his mother, who grew angrier.

"We've missed our sav-" The ghost cut herself off, glancing at the group. "Our _friends_." She corrected herself, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, do you think they could stay in the guest quarters tonight, Belle?" Tucker cut in, his pearly whites flashing as he showed off his signature grin.

"Of course they can! There's plenty of room in the guest wing!" The female ghost bounced excitedly, before putting her fingers in her mouth and whistling loudly. "You guys will be spending the night in your personal quarters tonight, I presume?" Belle looked back to the trio, who nodded.

"I've missed that king-size bed!" The halfa stretched dramatically, a lopsided grin on his face.

"You're not the only one, dude." Tucker agreed, putting his hand on Danny's shoulders.

"Sam, your bed went missing..." Belle trailed off, smirking at Tucker, who smirked back.

"Uh, yeah, and I sleep like a starfish, spread out, so..." Tucker trailed off, grinning at Danny, who glared at him, and Tucker grinned sheepishly.

"It went missing?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah, The box ghost stole it..."

"Sure he did." The goth glared, before sighing. "Guess I'll just bunk with Danny."

Belle and Tucker gasped, before they spoke in unison. "What a _great_ idea!"

Sam and Danny blushed and looked away from each other as two Siberian Huskies pulling sleds came over and Belle motioned. "Half on one sled, half on the other! And I'll warn you, it get's cold in the Ice Realm." She looked at her dogs, who sat patiently. "Mush!"

They took off, and Danny smiled slightly. He finally felt at home.

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Nothing but positive reviews! I love this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you might recognize. Except Belle and her people and her home.**

* * *

 _"The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy." -Martin Luther King Jr_

* * *

"Mush!" The female ghost spoke as soon as everyone was on the sleds. She pushed her short ice blue hair out of her face fully, revealing her ice blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white coat that went fell over her body, and her flawless pale legs stuck out at the bottom, where she wore a pair of white combat boots.

"These boots you designed look amazing, Sam!" Belle shouted over the wind, and Sam smiled, looking over at her.

"Anything for you, oh fellow goth!" She joked. "But seriously, why not switch to black? The boys look _kick ass_ in black." She smirked, nodding at the boys who sat behind her.

"It doesn't match my hair." The girl frowned. "I tried dying it. That's the downside of being a ghost, I guess."

"When are we going to eat?" The jock shouted to Danny, who rolled his eyes. But before the halfa could answer Dash's question for the _hundredth_ _time_ that day, Belle's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she beat him to it.

"Tonight! We'll have a feast, for the homecoming of our friends! And you're all invited." The ghost clapped her hands in excitement. "Also, we're going to land! Hold on tight!" The sleds started downwards, and soon landed on ice as two humanoid ghosts came over with skates.

"We don't fly in the Ice Realm, we ice skate. So if you don't know how to skate, you'll learn quickly." Belle explained. "So put them on, and we'll show you all to your quarters!"

Soon, they all followed Belle on their skates to a huge structure made entirely out of beautiful ice. The hallways had elegant carpets and pictures hung on the wall. The one everybody noticed first was the one of Danny, Tucker, Sam, Belle, and another ghost similar to Belle with white hair and white irises, and they all looked around fifteen. They all shifted gaze to the one next to it, which was a picture of Danny in his Phantom form with Belle and the other girl from the picture before.

As they walked, more humanoid ghosts flew past, until a blur of violet came straight at the trio beside Belle.

"Tucker, Danny, Sam!" She shouted excitedly, wrapping the three in a hug, a big grin on her face. Like Belle, she was wearing the same outfit, and her hair was styled the same way. "It's been _forever_!"

"We were here three days ago." Sam laughed, hugging the girl, who saw the people behind her, and her eyes widened.

"Do they know?" She asked, glancing at them.

"No, and we don't intend for them to find out, either." The halfa answered. The ghost nodded. Silence washed over the group, before Belle coughed awkwardly and clasped her hands together.

" _Anyways_ , my name is Annabelle, but you can all call me Belle! While I can't transport you home, since I run the risk of getting arrested, I can provide shelter and food for as long as you might like. The three beside me are friends, and the ghosts in my land are friendly, so if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. They'll only threaten you if you threaten us. You'll all have your own room, and you'll find coats in those rooms. We hope you enjoy your stay, and feel free to stay as long as you like! So follow me!"

As soon as they all left, two rings appeared around Danny's waist and he took to the air, sighing in relief. "I thought they'd _never_ leave!" The halfa cheered, smiling at the fact that he could be in Phantom form freely.

Sam laughed, and Tucker ripped his shirt off, swinging it around his head. "Nice ink, dude!" The female ghost pointed at his newest tattoo on his bicep, which was a vine with blood blossoms on it.

"Thanks! Sam drew it and the tattoo artist was awesome!" The tech geek said, flexing his muscles and showing off his six-pack. "Ah, gotta love the perks of ghost hunting and intense training." He spoke, and jokingly kissed each of his biceps.

Danny rolled his eyes, and reverted back to human form, landing back on the ground, ripping his shirt off as well, forgetting about his newest tattoo, and flexing his muscles as well. "Mine are better." He also kissed each of his pale biceps.

"Hey, Iris." Danny spoke to the female ghost who stood beside Sam. "Who has the better muscles, Tucker, the geeky one, or _me_ , the hot one?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Number one, I don't find either of you _hot_. I have a girlfriend. And number two, you got a new one, what does that say? D-" She was cut off as he shoved his shirt back over his head, and laughed sheepishly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied, turning around. Suddenly, Iris phased his shirt off of him, and spun him around.

" _Oh_." The ghost spoke. "That's so sweet! When did you get it?"

"Friday. Or maybe it was Saturday."

"Did Dave do this one?" The goth asked. "It's _really_ good." She froze, and a small smile crept onto her face. "You gave her my middle name?"

Danny smiled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck. "About that, actually, there's something I need to tell-" He was cut off when Belle suddenly ran into the room.

"I thought they'd _never_ shut up." She spoke in relief, and then realized the awkward silence. "I ruined it didn't I?" She asked flatly, and Danny glared at her, nodding his head.

"Yep. You did."

"Ruined what?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Danny shook his head.

"I'll tell you later." He grumbled, and Tucker snickered, indicating to Danny that he already knew.

They all filed into their personal quarters to get ready for dinner.

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom** **or** **anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 _"A hero is someone who voluntarily walks into the unknown." -Tom Hanks_

* * *

He looked in the mirror, glaring at himself. Was he really ready? Would he mess up? Would they all laugh? What if he was rejected?

A knock on the doorway made him whip around. Belle stood in the doorway, a smile on her pale face. "Are you finally gonna do it?" She bounced on the balls of her feet, excitement flashing in her pale blue eyes.

Danny chuckled, and shrugged. "I'm gonna try."

"What do you mean, you're gonna _try_?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What if she rejects me?" He sighed, shaking his head.

"Dude." Tucker phased through the wall, and grabbed his best friend's shoulders, shaking him. "Sam. Is. In. _Love_. With. You." He emphasized each word, shouting. "What don't you get about that?"

Danny smiled in determination. "I'll do it!" He declared, messing his hair into it's usual style and fixing the collar of his black button up.

"There's that Phantom spirit!" Belle cheered, and Tucker slapped him on the back.

"Go get her, dude!"

* * *

The dining hall was filled with humans and ghosts alike. The table was long and each seat was placed with a name and elegant eatery. Everyone wore casual but formal attire, each female was wearing a custom fitted dress that matched the color of their usual attire, and each boy wore blue jeans and a button up shirt.

"Humans and Specters." The head of the staff called out over the speaker, silencing everyone and getting their attention. "Each seat holds a name, you may take your seats now." Everyone sat down, and the staff ran around pouring sparkling cider into everyone's glasses.

The doors to the main hall opened to reveal Belle and Iris arm in arm. "Please welcome in Belle and her sister Iris." Everyone applauded loudly as they walked in and took their place on the other side of the table.

"Please welcome our frequent visitor, good friend, our favorite knight, and savior of the Ice Realm, Sir Tucker Anthony Foley." All the ghosts applauded again and cheered as the humans looked on in confusion. Tucker walked in, and took his seat directly beside the empty chair at the head of the table.

"Please welcome another frequent visitor, good friend, our woman in armor, and savior of the Ice Realm, Lady Samantha May Manson." She gained the same reaction as she walked into the dining hall, and took her seat respectfully across from Tucker in the other empty seat beside the head of the table. The humans all raised an eyebrow when she didn't freak out at the use of her full name.

"And last, but certainly not least, another frequent visitor, good friend, the famed halfa, and savior of the Ice Realm, Sir Daniel James Pha- _Fenton_." Danny smiled, and ignored the slip up, smiling at the head of the staff as if to say that he forgave him. The ghost returned the smile, and took his place at the table.

"Danny." Belle spoke up, looking at Danny from beside Tucker. Danny nodded, and stood up, clearing his throat. He picked up his glass of sparkling cider, and raised it.

"Gotta love Gerald, am I right?" He joked. Sam, Tucker, and all the ghosts including Gerald, the head of staff started laughing, instantly getting the joke as the humans sat in silence, confused. "I'd like to thank everybody sitting at this table, human and specter for supporting me. I'd also like to thank my good friends, Belle and Iris, who have become like sisters to me over the years I've known them." The halfa grinned at the two females, who grinned back. "I'd like to ask at this time, that everyone forget our troubles. I'd like to ask that all the humans and specters treat each other with respect, whether you are a ghost, or a ghost hunter. The people of the Ice Realm are benevolent, and the humans at this table are human, and I expect peace." People nodded their heads in agreement.

"At this time, I'd like to ask a very special girl a very special question." He spoke, and everyone got a smile on her face, except Sam who looked down at her lap, before she felt her chair turn, and Danny knelt in front of her, tilting her chin so her amethyst orbs met his icy ones. "Samantha May, will you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded instantly, throwing her arms around his neck and planting her lips onto his own. Cheers came from everyone. "Finally!" Tucker, Belle, and Iris jumped up, pointing and shouting cries of relief. Sam pulled away and her and Danny burst out laughing.

"Success!" The halfa punched the air. Sam laughed, hugging him, and he whispered in her ear. "Meet me in the main hall at midnight."

"Why?" She pulled back, eyebrows raised.

"I need to show you something important." He told her, and before she could respond, the doors to the kitchen flew open and the staff poured out carrying trays of food. One of them placed a vegetarian platter in front of Sam.

"Lady Sam." She smiled warmly, and Sam thanked her, returning the smile.

Belle stood beside Danny, and as soon as the staff was seated in their spots and everyone was quiet, they both raised their glasses.

"I'd like to make a toast." Belle spoke first. "To our dear friends and saviors, Danny, Sam, and Tucker." She spoke, smiling at them. "To our guests." She smiled at the humans, and Maddie grumbled. "And to Danny and Sam getting together!" The blue haired girl bounced with excitement.

"Cheers!" Danny exclaimed, the biggest smile on his face. Everyone repeated, except for Jack, Maddie, and Valerie, who clinked glasses awkwardly.

"Let's eat!" Iris exclaimed, grabbing turkey and throwing it on her plate in excitement.

They talked and laughed, eating and joking. Maddie watched angrily as Danny and his friends bonded with the ghosts, totally going against his upbringing. Ghosts were bad, why wasn't he realizing that? When the desserts came out, even Jack was stuffing his face and talking to Mr Lancer about Jazz. Totally ignoring how Danny was disobeying them!

Sam was now seated in Danny's lap and they were laughing at something that Belle had said when she pointed at Paulina. Sam leaned in for a high five.

Content as they were, Maddie was the only one who wasn't content.

And Danny noticed.

* * *

"Danny?" She whispered into the darkness.

His green eyes flashed in front of her, indicating that he was there. She kissed him on the lips, and he pulled away. "I need to tell you something. Danielle isn't my cousin."

"Yeah, we established that. She's your clone." Sam deadpanned. "What about it?"

"She's not a clone. He mated an egg cell and a sperm cell, which explains why she's female." He told her, and her face fell.

"W-Who was it?" She asked, tears brimming at her eyes.

"It was yours." He whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He's with Clockwork, and he's not coming back. I promise."

Sam fell into his arms, tears streaming down her face. "Oh my God." She croaked, sniffling. "Danny..."

He stroked her hair, concerned for her out of character behavior. "I know."

"As soon as we get back we need to-"

"There's one more thing..." He cut her off, biting his lip.

"Danny what else could there possibly-" He cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Clockwork said that since I defeated Pariah Dark when we were fourteen, I'm next in line for the throne... But in order to be King, I need a Queen." He stopped, getting down on one knee.

"Danny." Sam gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth.

"Sam, my girlfriend of six hours and the mother of my child." He spoke, making her laugh. "From the moment we became friends, you've had me wrapped around your finger. I have been in love with you since the eighth grade, it just took me a while to realize it."

"Ya think?" She joked.

"I'm trying to be romantic." He grumbled.

"Sorry." She grinned sheepishly. "Continue."

"Anyways, will you make me the happiest man alive-"

"Half-alive." She corrected.

He snorted, and pulled a box out of his pocket. " _Half_ -alive." He corrected himself. He opened the box to reveal an black wedding ring with black diamonds.

"Samantha May Manson, will you make me the happiest man half-alive, and marry me?" He asked, and she bit her lip.

"Danny, I-" She paused, wiping the tears off of her cheeks, and smiling. "You're so clueless."

"So I'll take that as a yes?" He asked hopefully, and she handed him her left hand and he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Clueless." She repeated, planting a kiss on his lips.

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I warn you guys... You might hate me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 _"We're all broken one way or another. And it feels like there's something missing, it's a smile with emptiness all around; no content, just a fake smile..." -miguess iN_

* * *

Five in the morning, bloodshot eyes stared at the ceiling in wonder. Wondering if he would ever find her and bring her home to them, where she belongs. Where she should have been since day one. Steady breaths could be heard from just beside him where the raven haired female lay in his arms, wearing one of his t-shirts.

"I know you're awake." She mumbled, rolling over to look at him. He didn't reply, and instead pretended like he was asleep. "You know it's okay, right?" She asked, smiling when he sighed and rolled over to face her.

"What is?" He looked over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"To feel the way you do right now. That's your human side, Danny." Her amethyst eyes fluttered open to meet his own baby blues.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The boy denied childishly, making her roll her eyes.

"Danny. Stop lying to me." She scolded.

"Fine." He sighed, sitting up and leaning against the midnight black headboard. "Tell me."

"It's like the whole world is about to collapse on top of you, and in some way I know you want it. Because if that happened all the pain would be over." She moved to sit up and rested her head on his bare, tattooed shoulder. "But at the same time you're terrified because you know that we need you." She intertwined her fingers with his own and squeezed. "Me and Ellie both need you. And our friends and family."

He sighed, resting his head on hers. "Wow, you're good." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"We're gonna find her Danny. Whether it be today, or a month from now, we're gonna find her and bring her back home with us." The goth reassured.

"But how do we even know she's alive, Sam? She's two!"

"Because, I can feel it. And she has ghost powers. She has to know we're looking for her." She lay back down and patted the spot next to her. "We're gonna have to start walking again in a few hours. Please try and get some sleep."

He huffed childishly, and sunk sown beside her. "I love you, Sammy." He mumbled, pulling her into him. But she was already asleep, and soon enough, so was he.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Iris whined, latching onto Danny, and glaring at his mother. "We can just throw them in the dungeon!"

"Iris!" Belle scolded her younger sister.

"We're going to come back." Sam laughed, prying the white haired ghost off her boyfriend's leg.

"Fine." She huffed, crossing her arms. "But I expect a longer visit."

"Deal." Tucker chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Belle, who hugged back. "We'll see you soon, Belle."

"Bye guys! Have a safe walk! Keep Tucker out of trouble!" Iris called, waving as they walked down the path, Sam and Danny holding hands.

"I'm not trouble." He grumbled, jerking the rolling suitcase towards him, and looking at his PDA. Seven am and he was dragging a bunch of strangers through their homeland. And the two beside him were chewing on their fingernails about Danielle, who was probably lost and cold.

The three walked at a faster pace than everyone else, and stayed at the front, talking quietly.

Maddie was still angry that her son made friends with a ghost, her violet eyes hardened as she glared at the sky, as if a ghost would come out and do something bad just to prove her right. That ghosts were nothing but putrid ectoplasmic scum. Jack stared at the back of the trio's heads in confusion, looking over at them. His son was different, strange. Like he felt at home in this place, and didn't like their own home. He had even proven their theories wrong! Valerie walked with her hands in her pockets, without her suits and without her weapons, she was virtually powerless.

But still, the trio at the front continued on like they knew the place. Which they did, it was their second home. The Specters treated them better than the humans. Why wouldn't they like it better here?

They walked in complete silence, not daring to say anything. Apparently the three up front were highly respected. They were _losers_. Why were they being treated like royalty? An hour passed before Paulina started to whine, and they all agreed to take a break and have some water.

Everyone got a bottle for the day, and Danny sat against a rock, lost in his thoughts as he sipped his water every so often. Tucker walked towards him, sitting beside him with a sigh.

"What's going on up there, man?" The African-American asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Danny shrugged, taking another sip of his water, keeping his eyes on a figure towards the back that was sitting by himself. "Don't bullshit me, Danny." Tucker told him, his voice serious. "I know something's wrong. So what's going on up there?"

"Today's her birthday." His voice was barely audible, but Tucker still heard him. "And I'm not there to hug her and tell her happy birthday. Like normal parents. A normal family... I don't want her to grow up starved of love and attention."

"Danny, you-" Tucker cut himself off with a sigh, and nudged his friend with his shoulder. "We're not normal. _This_ " He emphasized, motioning to the Ghost Zone. "This is normal."

He didn't respond, instead staring at the man in the orange jumpsuit who was ignoring his wife as she blabbered on about how Danny was disobeying them.

"Dude-" He started to say, but Danny cut him off.

"I think he knows." He stated, eyes wide in fear.

"Who, your dad?" The tech geek laughed, looking at the oversized man. "Doubt it."

"No Tucker, I'm serious."

The geek stopped laughing, and turned to face the halfa, who's hands shook in horror. "What makes you think he figured it out?"

"Because I think he saw me transform."

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I love getting feedback, just saying... Don't be afraid to review. But I love all of the readers, even the silent ones.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 _"If I got rid of my demons, I'd lose my angels." -Tennessee Williams_

* * *

 _"I think he saw me transform."_

"He what?" The geek jumped to his feet, waving his hands in the air.

"Shhh!" The halfa hissed, pulling his best friend back down to the ground. "And I think last night when I told Sam. He said he was getting a glass of water when I found him and then ran back into the guest wing."

"Well, I think he's kept it a secret..." The geek bit his lip, glancing at the man who kept waving his wife off and staring at his son like he was trying to figure it out.

"Yeah, but for how long? How long until he decides to dissect me? How long until he decides to rip me _and_ my daughter apart, _molecule by molecule_?" He snapped, burying his head in his hands. "I'm scared, Tuck."

The geek sighed, and put a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Even if he tried, Sam and I would never let that happen."

Said female walked over and sat in between the two, wrapping an arm around each of them. "What's happening?" Danny fell silent, and shook his head, capping his water bottle.

"He thinks his dad saw him transform last night." The tech geek answered for him, pointing towards the man in orange. "And he's scared."

"Well, he seems to be ignoring your mom, so maybe he's just trying to process it. Chances are, he'll keep it a secret. Maybe he's waiting for you to tell him like Jazz did."

"Well, either way, we need to be more careful." Danny snorted, shaking his head. "No slip ups, no mentions of Phantom, and no more ghosts."

Suddenly, a wisp of blue air escaped his mouth. He got into fighting position, Sam and Tucker did as well, readying their weapons and scanning the skies.

"What's happening, Dipstick?" The sounds of guitar filled the air, and Danny's eyes flashed green as he turned around to face the rock star.

"Don't even think about it, Ember." He growled, and lit his hands with ecto energy, knowing that nobody could see him from behind Sam and Tucker, who aimed their weapons at the ghost. "I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, well let me fix that for you." She strummed a chord, and a big pink fist came down straight at them.

"Danny!" His mother cried, and Jack held her back. Just as the fist was about to hit them, Sam and Tucker both flipped sideways and landed on their feet. Danny smirked, and jumped into the air at the last second, delivering a flying kick to her face that sent her careening into the path below. She flew back up right before she landed, and flew straight at him, using her guitar as a weapon. He was hit on the side of his head, making him whip around, eyes glowing a toxic green.

They continued on, her swinging at him, but each time he dodged it, until he gained the upper hand and grabbed it by the body, smirking. Suddenly, she smirked back, and twisted it, getting it out of his grasp, and using the sharper part to whack him on the side of the head again. He hissed in pain, and delivered a punch to her face, sending her into an area where Sam and Tucker got a clear shot, and shot her. She cried out as Danny grabbed a Fenton Thermos from his belt and uncapped it.

"Hey McClain!" He shouted, a weak smirk on his face. "Looks like you've been sold out!" The blue light sucked her in, and she grumbled as she was trapped. He put the cap back on, and smirked, before it fell from his hand and he started to sway.

"Danny!" A far away voice shouted, and two blurry figures ran to his aid before suddenly his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered before everything went black was two pairs of combat boots in front of him.

* * *

"Step aside, kids, I've got this." The halfa groaned, his ice eyes fluttering open, and eyeing the pair of arguing females.

"Actually, _I've_ got this." The goth argued, pointing at Tucker, who was sterilizing a needle and pulling out a bottle of cleaner. "Tucker and I have done this a hun-" She cut herself off, looking at Danny. "I mean, never mind. But _I'm_ doing this. You can't stop me." She pulled herself out of the ghost hunter's grasp, and ran over to Danny.

"Sam." He mumbled, watching as she cleaned around the wound on the side of his head.

"Danny, I need you to pick your head up for a second so I can put a towel beneath it." The goth spoke quietly so she didn't aggravate his head. He complied with no words, and turned his head so she could she the cut.

She bit her lip, and looked at Tucker, who was treating the injury on his arm. "Towel." She mumbled, and grabbed the towel that was handed to her by the tech geek, who had finished with his arm. She gently dabbed at the surrounding area and held her free hand out. "Antiseptic."

She splashed some onto the towel and tapped Danny's shoulder. "I'm putting it on now." She let him know before she cleaned the surrounding area and then squeezed his shoulder as she went to clean the gash on his head. Everyone was surprised when all he did was flinch as she cleaned his cut.

"Needle and thread." Danny let out a groan when he heard those words fall from his girlfriend's mouth, and looked up at her.

"Do we have to? I don't like them." He mumbled, giving her the puppy eyes.

"Um, we don't have a choice, so..." She trailed off, and prepared the supplies. "Okay, I'm gonna start now." She told him, and he nodded. Her hands moved back and forth as she stitched him with no problems. He didn't even flinch as she worked across his head, and finished the last stitch.

"Sit up." Tucker commanded, pulling a flashlight out of his bag that held the weapons and shining it in his eyes. The halfa complied, and sat up, leaning against Sam, who sat next to him, and looked at his body, checking for other injuries. "How many fingers?" He asked, holding up one finger.

"Two?" He asked, squinting when he shined the flashlight in his eyes again.

"Mild concussion." He mumbled to Sam, poking at Danny's nose. "Should be fine by tomorrow." The halfa yawned, and looked at Sam who was sterilizing the needles.

"Hold out your arms." Tucker spoke, and grabbed them, poking at random parts until he hissed when the geek got to his left wrist. "Move that one for me." He did just that, rolling it and wincing. "Sprained wrist."

"Anything else, Doctor?" The halfa joked, a grin on his face.

"He's still an asshole, too." The geek shouted to Sam, who grinned and shook her head.

"Dude, my _head_!" Danny grumbled, covering his ears. The geek grinned sheepishly, and pulled the halfa to his feet, giving him a bottle of water.

"Hey!" Dash piped up, frowning. "How come he gets an extra bottle of water?"

"Because, smart ass, Danny lost blood saving your butts." Tucker shot back, his voice more serious than anybody had ever seen. "You guys aren't bleeding. You guys don't get extra water."

Dash huffed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, Foldy. You guys might be superior in here, but as soon as we get home you guys are gonna get it!"

"It's _Foley_ , and you haven't been able to pick me up, knock me down, or shove me in a locker since freshman year. So I suggest that you and your friends keep quiet, because if I'm not mistaken, we're the ones saving you." He growled, turning around and shoving the _Phantom Phirst Aid Kit_ back into the weapons bag.

"We need to get moving." Danny swayed slightly on his feet, making Sam wrap one of his arms around her shoulder. Tucker noticed and did the same to his other side, handing the suitcase Danny was dragging to the goth.

"Listen up!" Sam shouted, instantly gaining everyone's attention. "We're gonna start walking again, but we're gonna have to sleep on the path tonight. Lucky for you, Danny, Tucker, and I prepared for this and brought sleeping bags. We need to stay close enough that we can hear you if you need help."

Everyone groaned, but picked themselves up, looking towards the front where Danny walked while swaying, which made Maddie angry. Her little boy was hurt.

But he still continued to trust them.

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 _"The real hero is the one who fights even though he is scared." -George S. Patton_

* * *

"Can we stop now?" The latina whined, slumping.

"Yeah, we're like, _so_ tired." Her satellite voiced her opinion as well, dramatically flipping her hair off of her shoulders.

Sam growled, and checked her watch, but then gasped in surprise. "It's already eleven!" She stopped short, making the boys trip over each other and fall, Tucker landing first with Danny on top of him. The three started laughing, dropping their supplies on the side and looking over at the group of humans who looked at them weirdly.

"Yeah, w-we can stop now." The halfa spoke through his laughter, gripping his head which was still throbbing from Ember's attack a few hours ago. His wrist was fully healed and the gash on his head was probably healed already too.

"Danny, we should probably change your bandages." The ghost hunter spoke up from beside her husband.

The trio froze up, Tucker and Sam glancing at each other nervously. "Uh, yeah, Sam will do it now."

"Nonsense, Sam patched you up." His mother pushed, walking towards him, and sitting him on the ground. "Let me take this one." She spoke, unwrapping the red-stained bandages on his head to reveal blood matted hair.

"Mrs Fenton, I think you should let Tucker and I-" She was cut off by a gasp from the ghost hunter, who separated his hair to reveal nothing but scar tissue.

"But that's not possible." She whispered to herself, and Jack stood back a ways, looking at his son in disbelief. People voiced their agreements, and Sam and Tucker's eyes went wide. Danny tensed up, backing away from his mother like she was poison and running to his friends.

"Yeah, well, it is." Danny mumbled, pulling out sleeping bags and throwing them at the group behind them, getting into his own sleeping bag and looking at Tucker, who pulled out his PDA.

"What time?" He asked, looking up at the two in front of him. "Should I do five-thirty?"

Danny and Sam nodded in agreement, which made everyone behind them groan. The trio wasn't very excited about waking up that early either, but they had to. Soon enough, they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The halfa groaned, rolling over and fighting the urge to throw the PDA off the path and into the Ghost Zone below them. Everyone groaned, sitting up, rubbing their eyes, and stretching. That horrible noise only meant one thing. It was time to wake up.

Danny rolled his sleeping bag back into a ball again and shoved them all back into the suitcase. He stood up, stretching fully, making his shirt ride up on his stomach to reveal the tattoos on his abdomen. One of which was his insignia.

"Daniel Jame's Fenton, what on Earth is _that_?" His mother questioned, making him freeze mid stretch. He suddenly dropped his arms and pulled his shirt down.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He lied, looking over at Sam and Tucker, who both had their eyebrows raised.

"Was that a _tattoo_?" She growled, eyes narrowed. "That was _ghost_ related?"

"Uh, no?" He answered, but it came out as more of a question.

"It better not be, or else you'll be in serious trouble." The ghost hunter scolded.

Danny walked towards his girlfriend and his best friend. Sam leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, to which he placed his hands on her hips and planted his lips on her own. "Good morning, my Queen." He greeted with a lazy smile. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Not yet, we need to wait until we find her."

"Why can't you just let me be romantic?" The halfa groaned, letting go of her, and strutting over to Tucker jokingly. "Tuck will let me be romantic."

"I feel it too, bro. Shall we?" The geek joked, holding out a hand and putting on tango music.

"We shall." He confirmed, taking his hand and the two started to dance around the goth who watched in amusement.

"So I take it you're feeling better?" Sam asked her boyfriend when Tucker dipped him, and he came back up, only to knock the geek over.

"Yup. One-hundred percent amazing." He smirked at her, helping his friend up.

"Great, now we need to figure out how far we've gotten." The goth spoke up, looking towards the geek, who pulled out his PDA.

"We should be to Clockwork's by tonight, but we need to get past Skulker's island without getting caught."

"Which normally wouldn't be a problem, except for the fact that I can't go ghost." The halfa grumbled, running a hand through his blood matted hair, and wincing, remembering what had happened the night before with his mother.

"Good morning, guys!" A sickeningly sweet voice chirped from behind them, making the three whip around, eyes wide.

"Nothing about this morning is _good_." The tech geek's voice dripped with aggravation.

"We're trapped in the _Ghost Zone_." Danny continued, glaring at the two A-List kids who stood in front of them.

"With _you idiots._ " Sam finished, shooing them away. "Now go back to your own crowd, we're the _losers_ , remember?"

The Latina scoffed, dragging her satellite along beside her as they walked back to Dash and Kwan, who looked at them with interest. "Did you find out anything?"

Paulina rolled her eyes, not saying a word. "No, like, they made us go away." Star spoke, examining her chipped nails. The two walked a few feet away and started their own conversation.

The two jocks glared at the trio who stood by the rock, and unwrapped Danny's bandages. "I don't get it." Dash piped up, eyebrows raised as they watched Sam hold up two fingers in front of Danny's face, and Tucker shined a flashlight in the boy's eyes.

"Don't get what?" The other one glanced at the blonde, who nodded his head towards the trio, who poked at the areas where the halfa was injured, and smiling when they found nothing. "Fenton?"

"I don't get any of them. Fenton and Foley are the two biggest wimps in school, and now all of the sudden they can fight ghosts?" The jock shook his head. "They could have easily gotten back at us and beat the shit out of both of us, but they don't. And then there's the goth one, who suddenly gets all happy as soon as we're here and can stitch up people. And then Fenton with that cut that healed so fast."

"I don't know, dude, maybe we should just stay out of it." Kwan bit his lip, glancing at the trio as they laughed to each other as they tried to zip the suitcase. "It's a secret for a reason."

* * *

"Hey, have you noticed that those two have been staring at us for almost ten minutes?" The goth pointed out, glancing in the direction of the jocks.

"Yeah, but we can't worry about that right now, we need to make a strategy in case Skulker decides to pull a fast one and I can't find a place to go ghost." The halfa spoke up, grabbing the weapons bag, and pulling out three sets of Fenton Phones. "Each one of us needs these in case we get separated."

"Thermos check." Tucker announced, holding up his metal containment device, and the two in front of him did the same, before all three clipped them back onto their belts.

"Okay, so I thought that as soon as we get near Skulker's island, we all run like hell, and we should get by the island in ten minutes, maybe twelve." The goth spoke up, and pointed at Tucker. "Tucker can lead with a wrist ray, I can take the middle with the lipstick blaster, and you can take the back so that if we need you, you can go ghost without anybody noticing."

"He should probably take a wrist ray in case people ask questions. I mean, they're already suspicious, and if we can't fight without weapons, how would Danny?" The African-American spoke up, pulling the listed weapons out of the bag and passing them around.

"Good point, Tuck. What would we do without you?" The halfa grinned at his best friend.

"I don't know, die?" He laughed, pausing. "Again." The goth kicked him in the shin, but Danny just laughed it off. "Every group needs one. There's the heroic one, the tough one with a soft side, and then there's me, the tech geek and the fighter all in one." The geek smirked. "We're just missing Jazz."

"And which one is Jazz?" The halfa asked, looking at his friend.

"The super genius one, duh. Anyways, we should get a move on. We gotta get past Skulker, so lets eat now." The geek spoke, pulling out bread with peanut butter, and passing out sandwiches.

As soon as everyone was finished, Sam got everyone's attention with a shrill whistle, and nodded to Danny who cleared his throat. "We're gonna start walking, and we're going to take one half hour break before we get near Skulker's island."

"Isn't that the ghost that Phantom is always fighting?" Mikey piped up from beside Nathan.

"Yeah, he's the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, so when we get near his island, we're gonna run like hell." The halfa spoke.

"But I thought he only hunts Phantom?" Lester pointed out from beside Mikey.

"Um, let's just say that this ghost doesn't like us very much." The goth spoke up, answering for Danny, who was drawing blanks at the moment.

Nobody questioned further, and instead decided to follow the trio as they began to walk in sync. A few hours in and Sam looked up at her boyfriend who walked with power, like he was a challenge for anybody that dared sneak up on him.

His jaw line was defined and his cheek bones poked out. A jagged scar ran down the side of his neck, and his icy eyes shone bright with determination. His raven hair was matted with blood and parts were stained brown from his injury the night before, and his blue jeans were torn at the knees.

"Sam?" The halfa broke her out of her trance as they walked hand in hand.

"Y-Yeah?" She answered, coming out of her daze.

"Are you okay? I've been calling your name for five minutes." He looked down at her, concern lacing his features, brows creasing.

"No, I'm fine, just thinking." She responded calmly, swinging their intertwined hands slightly as they walked.

Suddenly they stopped short, and they turned around at the front to face the group. "Listen up, guys!" Tucker spoke suddenly, and everyone looked over to them. "We're gonna take a half hour break."

Cheers erupted from the group, and then Sam quieted them down so that Danny could speak. "Alright, right after this break, we're gonna get up and run like hell. Dash and Kwan are gonna take the two rolling suitcases and the three of us will keep the backpacks." The halfa started, listing out the rules. "Sam, Tucker, and I have on the Fenton Phones in case we get separated by groups, and each of us has a thermos on us, as well as either a wrist ray or the lipstick blaster."

"When we start running, Tucker's gonna take the lead with his wrist ray, I'm gonna stay in the middle with the lipstick blaster, and Danny's gonna take the back with his wrist ray. We need to stay close, vigilant, and alert, and if a ghost separates us, you need to find one of us as soon as possible." The goth continued, scanning the crowd.

"The most physically fit are gonna stay out towards the end with Danny and I, since you can fight the ghosts off easier, and the least physically fit are gonna stay in the middle where Sam can protect you guys if needed." The geek continued, noticing everyone was sitting down.

"And most of all, be as quiet as possible." The halfa finished, his eyes flashing with determination. "Because we need to get past Skulker if we want to make it to Clockwork's tower by tonight. Any questions?"

Nobody spoke a word, but instead they continued to relax until they decided that they were going to start again. Standing up with a few groans, they got into formation and started walking until Tucker heard Danny shout from the back.

"Start running, now!" Tucker started to run, with Sam and Tucker keeping their weapons ready as they ran.

A blue wisp escaped the halfa's mouth, and he commanded them to run faster, but it was too late before the group began to drop like flies, passing out one by one, even Sam and Tucker who were the last, before Danny swayed slightly as the two rings transformed him into his ghost form.

"We meet again whelp, and this time you brought friends." The hunter greeted, smirking. "I will enjoy this hunt, and I will finally rest your pelt at the foot of my bed."

Danny opened his mouth to make a sarcastic pun, but his vision started to blur as he swayed, and looked at the hunter who drew closer. "S-Stay away from t-them." He attempted to shout, but it came out as more of a slur as his vision started to turn black and he collapsed to the ground.

The last thing he remembered was the feeling of cool metal against his wrists before the darkness consumed him completely, leaving him vulnerable.

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys... So, this chapter is really long and I worked really hard on it. It'll probably be one of the longest in the story. I was thinking of splitting it in two, but decided against it. Anyways... Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 _"Nothing to lose but everything to gain." -poemsforheroes_

* * *

A groan escaped his lips when he finally came too and began to roll over. His vision was slightly blurred from the last effects of whatever made him pass out. He blinked a few times, and sat up, realizing that he was, in fact, chained to a few other people that were still knocked out. He reached up to touch his ear and sighed in relief when he realized Skulker had left the Fenton Phones in their ears.

"Sam?" He whispered into the microphone, glancing around. "Tucker?"

"Danny?" A male voice responded back, making him jump in surprise. He hadn't expected that.

"Oh thank Clockwork!" He breathed, and looked up at the sky. "Where are you?"

"I-I don't know but I only have Mikey, Kwan, and Lancer. And we're handcuffed."

"Well I have Dash, my dad, Nathan, and Lester." He voiced, sitting up.

"So that means that Sam has Paulina, Valerie, Star, and your mother."

"Guys?" A groggy female voice filled their ears.

"Sam, listen-"

"We're separated by groups and I have the people that you don't." She voiced, and you could hear rustling in the background. "And their all girls. Great. Life just got better."

"We should meet in the middle somewhere." The geek suggested.

"But what about my secret?" The halfa argued, glancing at the man in orange who stirred, blinking his eyes open. "And they're waking up!" He hissed, turning around.

"Calm down, if they haven't figured it out by now, they probably aren't going to." The goth spoke reassuringly.

"Yeah, dude. So we need to come up with a meeting spot." The geek changed the subject.

"We should meet at the shelter in the middle since he probably has our supplies in there." The halfa sighed, flinching when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The two made sounds of agreement, before Danny sighed. "Gotta go!"

"Phantom!" The voice of the star football player gasped from behind him, making him jump backwards, his toxic eyes going wide. His wide eyed stare drifted over to his father, who looked at him with an unreadable expression, and then finally rested on Lester and Nathan, who smiled.

"Why aren't you calling me Fenturd?" The halfa asked, noticing that the nerds wore confused expressions. White fringe fell into his line of vision and he cursed under his breath.

"Huh?" The jock was confused now, tilting his head of blond locks before Danny cleared his throat.

"Uh, never mind." He grinned sheepishly, looking at his father, who stood awkwardly, unsure of what to say to the ghost in front of him.

"Where are the rest of the kids?" The man asked, voice shaking, trying to shake the fact that his son was a ghost.

"I think we got separated!" He panicked, when his suspicions were confirmed. "Listen, we need to meet in the middle and find them before Skulker does!"

"Don't worry Phantom, it's okay!" The jock attempted to soothe him, looking at the man in orange and then to the nerds. "I won't let those losers hurt you."

"Stop it, Dash." The halfa scowled, glaring at the human.

"He know's my name!" The jock squealed, going red when they all looked at him weirdly.

"Listen." The Phantom spoke, voice dripping with venom. "I don't know who you think you are, calling them losers. At Casper High you might be King, but in the Ghost Zone, I'm next in line for the throne."

"You're what?" His father asked in shock, but Danny ignored him.

"In the Ghost Zone, everyone is equal, no matter who you are. So don't portray me as that type of person again."

"Um, o-okay." The jock sputtered, looking at the people behind him who were smirking. "I just thought that you were really cool and-"

"No. In high school I learned that having real friends who care about you is more important than being popular and liked by everyone. You just haven't figured it out yet." The halfa continued, and froze when he heard a humming noise behind him, he growled like a rabid animal and turned in the direction of the noise, toxic eyes flashing brighter than before, before he realized it was just a holograph coming out of the handcuffs.

"Whelp." The hunter smiled victoriously, looking at him. "Now that you're vulnerable and can't give up your halfa secret-"

"You're gonna kill me, blah blah blah, and rest my pelt at the foot of you bed, blah blah blah, and the humans are gonna live in cages. Did I cover it?" Danny cut him off, staring at him in boredom. "I've escaped you without using my powers before, Skulker, and Sam and Tucker have survival skills that rival yours."

The hunter cleared his throat, and the flames on his head flared brighter. "Yes, but I separated you based on your weaknesses."

"Yeah, we know that, get to the point, scum!" The eldest Fenton growled behind him.

"Very well, you will all be put to a challenge. And some won't make it out alive." The metal ghost laughed.

"You know damn well that the three of us won't let that happen." He spat, making even Jack back away from the Phantom. "Even if I die saving them."

"Good luck, Whelp!" The hunter got aggravated with the Phantom and left them, making Danny sigh in defeat.

* * *

The tech geek looked at the group before him, a puzzled expression falling on his dark features. He glanced at Kwan, who was rubbing his head in discomfort, drifted over to Mikey, who was studying the geek closely, and his aqua orbs finally rested on the overweight English teacher, who was clutching his side in discomfort. Mikey's eyes widened when he realized that the teacher's polo was stained dark red, and Tucker cursed under his breath. Somebody was already hurt, and he had no First Aid supplies.

"Um, M-Mr Lancer, can I take a look at your wound?" He piped up, startling them. They had been sitting in silence for a while now, and the teacher looked at the student in surprise.

"No, no, Mr Foley. I'm quite alright, just a scrape." The teacher waved him off, attempting to move. Tucker scoffed, having dealt with Danny dozens of times.

"Mr Lancer, I understand that I'm your student, but your bleeding and if you want to get out of this you're gonna have to let me patch you up. Or, at least, let me look at it." He pushed, crawling over to the teacher, who reluctantly let the geek look at his wounds. Tucker hissed, looking at his face. "I-I'm gonna have to wrap my shirt around your waist tightly to stop it, so don't think I'm hurting you intentionally. Also, um, don't freak out." He laughed sheepishly, pulling his long sleeve black t-shirt off his torso to reveal his body that was covered in tattoos and scars.

"Foley's ripped!" Kwan pointed first, motioning to the geek's arms.

"And covered in tattoos that I'm sure your parents didn't approve of." The teacher glared as the geek wrapped his midsection to stop the bleeding.

"And covered in scars?" Mikey spoke finally, raising his bushy eyebrows in confusion. Why was he muscular? Why did he have so many scars? Why was he covered in tattoos? He was a geek.

"Look, there's a lot of things that I can't explain without ruining everything, but let's just go over a few things. First, this has happened before, but I've never been stranded with people who probably have no survival skills." His aquamarine eyes roamed over the group. "Second, I'm the boss. Nobody does anything without my consent and this ghost is very powerful if you're not a skilled ghost hunter." He breathed in, looking down at the chains. "And third, we're gonna meet Sam and Danny in the middle. But Danny Fenton might not be there... Phantom might be there."

"What is Phantom doing here?" Mikey asked, eying the tech geek suspiciously.

"U-Um, he saved Danny by replacing him with himself?" The geek covered, biting his lip. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, and Kwan and Lancer seemed to buy it. But Mikey didn't.

"Uh-huh. Sure." He wasn't convinced and Tucker knew it, making him chew on his lip.

The handcuffs vibrated and a holograph of the metal hunter shot out in front of them making the three behind him yelp in fright. "Calm down. It's just a holograph."

"Ah, the friend of the soon-to-be King and Queen." The hunter grinned, his voice dripping with malice.

"Skulker, why don't you just leave us alone? You do know that once they take the throne we can lock you away where you won't escape like you did from Walker's, right?"

"Ah, but what you don't know is that your Samantha is much more valuable now that I found something from my old partner's quarters." Tucker's eyes widened in fear. Was he going to hurt Sam while she was vulnerable?

"What do you mean, valuable?" The geek growled, clenching his fist.

"She has the same DNA as the Whelp and their offspring. She's a halfa."

"But Sam wasn't in the accident." He spoke, but more to himself, trying to decipher the hunter's words.

"Ah, but what Undergrowth didn't realize was that he gave her a whole new power, and when the whelp beat him, he was only half way finished." The hunter laughed. "Which makes her a valuable prize."

"Oh no." He breathed, looking back at the three behind him.

"Good luck, Tucker."

"W-We need to go. Now." He stood, dragging the boys behind him. "Go, go, go."

* * *

Sam glared at the females before her in frustration. She had just gotten Maddie to calm down about Danny, who was fine. Tucker should have gotten this group, he'd be in his glory. The thought made the goth smile a bit, but she quickly shook it off, looking to Paulina, who held her leg in pain, and at Valerie, who was left topless and in just her bra. She cursed, pulling off her hoodie and tossing it to the huntress who looked up in confusion.

"Cover up, I know we're all girls, but it's just so you have something." She spoke, giving a small smile to the hunter, who thanked her, shoving it over her head.

The goth looked at Paulina, who had a cut on her leg that may require stitches. The sweatpants she borrowed from Sam were rolled up to her knee and bloodstained. Sam tool off her long sleeve shirt, and wrapped it tightly around the Latina's lower leg as a make-shift bandage. She was left in her black tank top that hugged her curves, and showed her toned arms that were covered in tattoos and just barely showed the jagged cut that was scabbed over near her shoulder.

"Nice ink!" Valerie commented, motioning to the tattoos that wrapped around her arms and sat on her torso. The goth smiled, looking remembering the various meanings of the art that covered her body.

"Thanks, the boys helped me design most of them." She commented, looking around, like she knew the place. Maddie opened her mouth to comment, but the chains displayed a holograph of the metal ghost, who stood smirking.

"Ah, the girlfriend of the Whelp. I assume you're going to blurt my plans like your stupid boyfriend did." He growled, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Uh, no, and you tried to weaken us, but that didn't work. You learn to work through problems when you start fighting ghosts at fourteen." The goth spat at the holograph, and Maddie raised her eyebrows in confusion. Fourteen? The trio always ran when they saw ghosts...

The hunter cleared his throat, and shook his head. "Whatever. I will get my revenge." He grumbled, and looked to the side. "Good day, my _Queen_." The image faded and she grumbled, ignoring the fact that he had called her royalty in front of people who have no idea of Danny's identity.

Silence washed over the group of females who were chained together as the goth scanned the surrounding area, looking for landmarks. She gasped, looking at a tree with a marking on it and smiling. In the bark of the tree were their initials, and the Phantom insignia from when they were in sophomore year. The sight brought back memories of the first time the robotic ghost kidnapped them, and she remembered they had marked the trees. She tapped on the phones that rested in her ears. "Guys?"

They crackled to life and her eyes lit up. Wind made static in her ears, indicating that they were running. "Sam?" The voice of her boyfriend spoke over the communicator, and before she could answer, Tucker's rough voice came over the receiver.

"Hey dudes." His voice was rough, like he needed water.

"We marked the trees. Follow the markings on the trees!" She exclaimed, glancing at the trees, and she heard Tucker stop.

"Will do." The geek responded.

"Are we still meeting at his shelter?" The halfa voiced, wind stopping as well.

"Yes. Now let's go and we'll let each other know when we're close." The goth spoke, before clicking off and getting up to look at the group who looked at her weirdly.

"Like, why are you talking to your ugly earrings?" The Latina asked, making her roll her eyes.

"They're not earrings, Paulina, they're wireless communicators that filter out Spectral noises, AKA, the Fenton Phones. Danny made the three of us wear them in case we got separated. Like now."

"So Danny's okay?" The mother asked, her eyes lighting up when Sam nodded her head. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"We need to get moving, and follow the markings on the trees." The goth motioned to get up. "We need to run in sync, and pay attention. Anything could be booby trapped." Everyone nodded, looking at the goth who plucked a vine off a nearby tree and wrapped it around her head. "Move!"

* * *

Danny looked at the cuffs in frustration, before remembering that his control over ice wasn't necessarily a ghost power, and smirked. "I might know a way to get the cuffs off." The group all motioned for him to do it. He took a deep breath and nodded, his toxic green eyes turning a baby blue that matched his _Phantom Phreeze_ , as Tucker had called it. They watched in awe as the chains were slowly coated in a thick sheet of ice, and suddenly shattered when he jerked his hands. Jack, who had fallen, sat on the ground looking at the pieces of ice. He had ice powers too?

"Da- Jack?" The Phantom asked, outstretching a hand. The hunter looked up at his son, his snowy locks hanging in his face, and a hint of green tinged his cheeks from the adrenaline. He took the gloved hand, and let his son pull him to his feet, so they were face to face.

"Danny." He smiled lightly, as if to say that they weren't enemies. Danny smiled, and stepped back to look at the group.

"I was kidnapped by this ghost before, and I had to do this, but I was stuck with Danny, Sam and Tucker." He spoke, throwing in a small white lie. "We marked the trees as a guide, so if we follow them, we'll end up at the shelter."

"But how will we know where to go from there?" Mikey asked, looking around.

"There's a clear path from the shelter to the path that we were on, and we can get back to Clockwork." The Phantom looked towards his father, who looked on proudly. "Are we set on what to do?" Silence encased them, and he took it as a yes. "Good, now, go!"

* * *

Sam ran at the head of her group, ignoring the two A-Listers as they complained. Sam stopped short after a while, and looked at the next tree they had marked, before she was knocked over by an incoming force. "Hey, watch-" She cut her self off when Tucker lifted himself off of her and smirked, giving the goth his calloused hand. "Tucker!" She grinned, throwing her arms around him, surprising everyone around them at the display of affection.

"Hey, hey, hey! Sam, I'm _fine._ " The geek tried to reassure him, but she pointed out a gash on his arm, and ripped off the bottom section of her tank top, wrapping it around his wounded bicep.

"Yeah, of course you are. You know, a normal person would immediately say that they were gushing blood, but _no_ , you had to go and be an _idiot_ and bleed all over the place first!" She kicked him in the shin, and everyone winced except the two who stood in the middle. "And now it's gonna get infected, and-" He cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth, and smirking when she glared at him.

"Licking my hand isn't gonna make me take my hand off, I'm not Jazz. And I told you, I'm _fine_." He reassured her, and she breathed out in relief, which made him take his hand off her mouth.

"Whatever." She grumbled, grabbing a rock and trying to break the chains on them. Her nerves were on edge because Danny was stuck with the rest of them, and he was locked in Phantom form from those cuffs.

"Hey Sam?" The eldest ghost hunter asked, watching as Tucker joined her in attempt to break the chains. The goth hummed in response, moving to the next set when the chain fell off. "How'd you learn such good First Aid?" She shrugged in response, and the two teens continued to break the metal until they realized that everyone was finally free of their confines, and got up to admire their work.

"What about this whole survival thing?" The English teacher asked, raising an eyebrow. "Daniel and Tucker are _failing_ gym, and you, Miss Manson, are failing home economics. Although, that has nothing to do with survival or physical fitness, I just thought I'd point it out."

Sam rolled her eyes and looked to Tucker, who was scratching the back of his neck. "Let's just say that some things are better left unsaid." The geek spoke, his jaw muscles tightening when they all gave him looks that read _yeah, okay_. "Look, it was a long time ago." The geek sighed, glancing at Sam, who chewed on her nails. "And, living in the past is never a good idea. We've done some things and we're not the most well-liked. Sometimes, you have to accept that things are never going to be the way they were back then..." He trailed off, looking at the goth. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She had blamed the accident on herself, she was the one who dared him to go in. "No matter how much you want them to. But we wouldn't change our lives for the world. We're a team, a family, and families stick together." He wiped the tear from Sam's cheek. "No matter what."

They continued walking again, with

Sam smiled, and everyone looked on in confusion. Whatever it was that they did, made them hunted after, and they knew it. But they'd never leave each other. That was the difference between Star, Paulina, Dash, and Kwan. They weren't friends, they were just part of the same group. They proved that with Valerie, who has been alone for almost all of high school.

But Danny, Sam and Tucker had that special bond, and nothing could take that away. Not even whatever dangers they were put through.

* * *

Danny walked faster than everyone else, trying to stay as far away from everyone as possible in order to keep his secret a secret. They had only been walking for twenty minutes before Dash found a thermos on the floor, and bent over to pick it up. "No, don't-"

 _BLAM!_

The halfa threw a shield over them as an explosion went off, leaving smoke everywhere. "Pick that up." He finished flatly, looking over at the jock, who handed him the thermos with a sheepish smile. He ripped the thermos out of the blond's hands and clipped it to his belt, searching for a marked tree. When he found one, they began walking again, and Jack stepped on something to trigger another trap, and a huge blade came down and slashed the halfa's shoulder, making him fall to his knees, ectoplasm with red specs came pouring out of his torn hazmat suit.

The ghost hunter ran over, and picked him up gingerly, making sure to cover him. "D-Dad?" The boy whispered, so that no one could hear him and he wouldn't blow his cover.

"Danny, I'm gonna let you go, and you need to change back." His father whispered, and motioned to the patch of trees where he'd be covered. The halfa nodded, and walked towards the trees, arms over his shoulder. When he was sure nobody could see him, he hissed when he ran his fingers over the gash on his shoulder, knowing that Sam was going to have a cow when she saw the wound. He focused on the two rings and formed them around his waist, watching as the ectoplasmic puddle on the ground was replaced by dark red blood with small green specks as blood poured from beneath his shirt.

He grunted, walking towards the group that had stopped, looking for the ghost that had disappeared. As he walked towards them, he tore his shirt clean off his body and wrapped it tightly around his left shoulder, wincing when he realized that the thin fabric of his baggy shirt wasn't going to last very long unless they moved quickly.

He stumbled out of the brush, his good arm gripping his covered wound in pain. That was all the nerds needed before their suspicions were confirmed by that injury. "D-Dash." The jock turned around at the sound of his name being called, and Danny suddenly collapsed into his arms.

"Where'd you come from?" He lifted the halfa to his feet, steadying him as he swayed. "And why are you bleeding?" He motioned to the boy's shoulder. "And why are you _ripped_ and covered in tattoos?" The questions were too much, and the pain in his shoulder was taking away his focus, so he held up his index finger as if to say _one minute_ before he hissed in pain as an ecto blast came seemingly out of nowhere and hit him on his back, sending him to his knees again, as a blister began to form from a burn.

"Danny?" Lester asked, coming up to the halfa. "Maybe we need to take a break?" The nerd suggested, and Nathan nodded from beside him.

"Yeah, you look like you're ready to pass out." Nathan piped up.

The halfa ignored them, and tapped the device in his ear. "Guys." He croaked, panting. Why was he in so much pain? Usually he was starting to heal. What was happening to his powers?

"Danny?" The worried voices of his friend and girlfriend flooded his ears and he breathed in relief.

"F-Fenton's back." He sputtered, looking at the group behind him. "And he's not doing too good."

"What do you mean, he's not doing to good?" The goth spoke into the microphone, getting worried glances from Maddie.

"I got a cut. Dad knows. I'm burned and I think he did something to the blade." The halfa hissed in pain again as a searing pain shot up his arm from his shoulder.

"Like what? Poisoned it?" The geek asked, ignoring the panic of the group behind him.

"Possibly, we need to get out of here, we're walking now, but- oomph!" He walked straight into the geek, and fell on top of him, flinching at the pain that was sent through his arm.

"Danny!" The two shouted in unison, helping him to his feet, Tucker lifting himself out of the dirt.

"H-Hey guys." He stumbled, looking at the group. "Gangs all here." He laughed, eyes scanning the crowd. How could he just act like he wasn't in pain?

"Don't _hey guys_ me, Daniel James! Are you okay? Let me check your shoulder. Do you need new bandages? We can use somebody's shirt, I-" The halfa cut her off with a peck on her lips, which she melded into, making him smirk.

"In order, I'm _fine_ , my shoulder is _fine_ , my bandages are _fine_ , and I know that this has absolutely nothing to do with all this, but we are in desperate need of Chapstick." He laughed, his blue eyes lighting in amusement at her rant.

"Good." She nodded, and then her hand connected with his cheek, making a _smack_. "That was for worrying me!" He just laughed harder, wrapping his arm around her, and kissing her forehead.

"I'll be fine, Sammy, remember what Easy-T says." He glanced at Tucker, who smirked.

"Take it easy, dudes." The geek slurred, throwing a lopsided grin in their direction, and the three burst into laughter. Somebody cleared their throat behind them and they stopped.

"Um, I hate to interrupt whatever _this_ is, but we have questions. Lots of questions." Valerie spoke for the first time, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, like, why do you hide your muscles?"

"Why haven't you beat us up?"

"Why are you covered in tattoos that make absolutely no sense at all, young man?"

"Why are you covered in scars?"

"How come you heal so fast?"

"Do you know Phantom?"

Danny's head spun, and he finally snapped, his eyes briefly flashing a dangerous green, before he glared at them and snapped. "Enough!" He yelled, and the group immediately shut up. "In order, because of _this_ , because I don't do revenge, they're meaningful to me and I like them, somethings are better left unsaid, I don't know, and yes we do know him." He panted at the end, looking at the group before him.

Tucker grew frustrated and shook his head. "Look, our secrets don't really matter right now considering our _lives_ are in danger." He spoke. "We shouldn't even go in there, we should just get up and leave, considering that Clockwork is less than a mile up the road."

The goth nodded in agreement and looked ahead to where they could see the roof of the shelter sticking out of the trees and pointed ahead, explaining that the path was coming up and they were going to run until they were out of Skulker's territory.

They began running in their original formation, sweating and panting until Danny suddenly collapsed, and Sam screamed his name. They were on the Ghost Zone's main path once again and past the island. "C'mon, dude, just a little ways til Clockworks, hang in there." The geek spoke, and gingerly picked him up, running as fast as he could without hurting him further.

They saw the Clock tower come into view, and followed them inside the fence against their better judgement, looking up at the creepy looking tower. "Clockwork?" The goth called, knocking on the door. It swung open without verbal response and they all ran inside, panting from exhaustion when the two ran towards the screening room.

"Samantha, Tucker. What a surprise." His voice never wavered, his form switching from adult to old man, and he turned around, taking Danny from the geek. "Daniel will be fine, I assure you, but for now, show the humans to the guest quarters."

The two left reluctantly, dragging Maddie along with them. Was Danny going to be okay?

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I need reviews, so I can critique stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 _"What we do for ourselves dies with us. What we do for others and the world, remains and is immortal."  
-SSA Jason Gideon, Criminal Minds_

* * *

A groan escaped his chapped lips and he sat up, his entire body burning. Artificial light streamed through the half open door to the room that Clockwork had put him in. He stretched his arms over his head, and sighed in pain. Why was he still in pain? Didn't Clockwork have healing powers?

"You're awake." Said ghost observed from beside him, making him jump.

"And _you_ scared the shit out of me." The halfa grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "How long have I been out."

"Three days." He answered, switching from an old man to a baby.

"Three days?" Danny gasped, eyes wide.

"No. Don't worry, Daniel, it's only been a few hours. The humans have been fed and are sleeping peacefully in the extra room. Except Samantha and Tucker, who remain with the Observants. They've been patiently awaiting your arrival." The ghost replied casually, floating towards the exit. "Fix your appearance and be in the meeting room."

Danny scowled, and swung his legs over the bed, padding softly towards the mirror and messing his hair into his normal style, swishing some water around in his mouth to try and get rid of the metallic taste in his mouth but to no avail. He didn't bother walking through the door since he was in Fenton form, and just phased through the wall and into the eerie hallway. He checked his watch, four o'clock in the morning, meaning that all of the humans (except Sam and Tucker) should be peacefully sleeping right now.

He finally arrived at a closed door at the very end of the hallway and knocked twice before walking in. The Observants sat in chairs, lining the table on the sides. Sam and Tucker sat on the very end across from each other just like they did in the Ice Realm, and Clockwork sat at the head of the table farthest from the door. The table wasn't very long, only made to fit the four Observants, Clockwork, and the trio. Danny took the empty seat at the head of the table opposite Clockwork. Tucker's stare remained on the goth, who sat at the table with her head in her hands. "Um, did I miss something?"

"Go ahead, Samantha, tell him the secret." One of the Observants urged the goth, who remained in her original position, and the halfa snapped at him.

"She doesn't have to do anything!" His eyes flashed a dangerous green, and he growled. He softened suddenly when his fiancee threw herself at him, and wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. A feeling of wetness on his shoulder suddenly registered in his mind and he realized that she was crying. A large hand came up to run through her knotted raven locks, and she squeezed him tighter, which made him glance at Tucker who bit his lip, and nodded towards Clockwork, who's expression remained unreadable. "Sammy?"

The goth finally raised her head, and looked at him, her amethyst eyes puffy and red, and tears ran down her cheeks. "Please don't cry." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and she shook her head, sniffling. Her breathing was ragged and she glanced at the Master of Time, who nodded as if to say _go on_ , and she took a deep breath. "What's wrong?"

"I'm like you." She whispered, her voice barely audible, but he still heard her. The halfa cocked an eyebrow, and looked at Clockwork to explain, but the ghost's eyes remained on Sam.

"What?" He was confused, and tilted his head, making her sniffle.

"I'm a halfa, like you and Elle." Her voice was raspy and Tucker came up behind them, putting his hand on both their shoulders.

"You're a _what_?" His voice was low when he asked, and his jaw tightened. His head whipped around to look at the Observants and he stood, pointing a finger at them. "What did you do to her?" He snarled, and Tucker grabbed him, holding him back.

"Daniel, sit down, you know that I wouldn't let them touch her." The Master of Time spoke up from the other side of the table, remaining in his seat. The halfa nodded, sitting down, and glancing at Sam, who seemed to have composed herself to the best of her ability. Tucker took his own seat as soon as he was sure Danny was calmed down enough. "Now, allow me to explain what happened to Samantha that turned her into a halfa."

Tucker's gaze remained on the two in front of him, watching as Sam stared blankly at the table, two more tears running down her cheeks. Danny's jaw remained tight, his expression unreadable. Nobody had seen Danny like this before. "It happened when you defeated Undergrowth. If you had gotten to her any later, she would have been a full ghost, you saved her."

"But that makes absolutely no sense. Undergrowth didn't come until after Plasmius created Danielle." The halfa argued, looking up at the Master of Time.

"Remember how she was unstable?" The ghost asked him, and Danny raised an eyebrow, motioning for him to continue. "Vladimir replaced the original egg cell with a new one when he realized she was only twenty five percent ghost, which made her a full blown hfa, but he had to redo the aging process, which once again made her unstable when you got there. That ecto-dejecto slowed the process of her reverse-aging. She wasn't unstable, she was reversing her age. That's why she didn't become three until now."

Danny's head spun, and he sat back letting it all set in. How did Vlad manage to get even one egg cell, let alone two? The halfa glanced at his fiancee, who remained in the same position as before, and sighed. How did he let this happen? "I'm so sorry." He whispered to her, and she finally looked at him.

"Don't blame yourself." The goth spoke before he could say it again. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But if I had been there to protect you, if I had been there to-"

"Drop it. You were getting a new power, and a powerful ghost showed up. You beat him, and saved me. That should be enough." The goth snapped, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you. No matter what you did or think you did."

"I love you too." He mumbled into her shoulder, and Tucker coughed awkwardly, making them pull apart. The table stared at them, blank expressions and they sat back properly.

"Right, now that that's settled, let's get back to the task at hand." The Master of Time spoke, looking over at the couple and their "brother."

"Which is?" The geek motioned for him to elaborate.

"The Observants think that it would be in the best intrest of Team Phantom, the humans, and Danielle, if Daniel and Samantha took the throne immediately, and appoint Tucker and Jasmine as your cabinet for advice." The ghost glanced at the Observants, who waited eagerly to hear what the Master of Time had to say. "And, after mulling it over carefully, I came to a decision. I agree fully."

* * *

-ourinvisibleink


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, you probably have lots of questions... And this chapter is going to answer them. Remember to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

 _"Superman is, after all, an alien life form. He's simply the face of invading realities." -Clive Barker_

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _"Right, now that that's settled, let's get back to the task at hand." The Master of Time spoke, looking over at the couple and their "brother."_

 _"Which is?" The geek motioned for him to elaborate._

 _"The Observants think that it would be in the best interest of Team Phantom, the humans, and Danielle, if Daniel and Samantha took the throne immediately, and appoint a cabinet for advice." The ghost glanced at the Observants, who waited eagerly to hear what the Master of Time had to say. "And, after mulling it over carefully, I came to a decision. I agree fully."_

* * *

"You _what_?" The halfa objected, not for a second letting his nervousness shine through. "But-"

"I agree with Clockwork." The goth spoke up finally, grasping Danny's hand.

"Me too, dude. Think of the benefits." The geek looked at his brother, who raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?"

"I don't know what they are, I just know that there are benefits."

"Enough of this." An Observant commanded, shushing them, and gaining their attention. "Please, Daniel and Samantha, for the sake of Danielle and the Ghost Zone."

The goth looked at her fiancee with a look of determination and mild concern. "Danny, why are you putting this off?"

"I'm afraid, okay? What if something goes wrong?" His eyes scanned across the table, and his advanced hearing picked up on the faint snores down the hall. "What if I end up like Pariah Dark?"

"I have gone over every possible outcome, and you know that I wouldn't let that happen. But I cannot find Danielle, which puzzles me. I can sense that she is still in the time stream, but she won't show up in the visual." The Master of Time spoke, looking at the halfa, who sighed. "But, this is up to you. You and Samantha can take the throne now, and use the Ghost Zone's militia and services to find her or you can wait. You don't need to get married just yet, and this is a last minute coronation. Rules are different in here than they are on Earth. Plus, you guys will have an actual ceremony when you take them home."

"Yeah, I mean, yeah." He ran a hand through his hair, and shrugged his shoulders. "When can we do the... corn-nation?"

Sam snorted, looking at him. "Sweetie, its _coronation_ , not corn-nation."

"That's some Berenstain-Berenstein shit right there, Sam. I always thought it was pronounced corn-nation." Tucker looked at Danny. "I support you, bro."

"We will do it now. Gather in the screening room." The Observants ignored the conversation in front of them, and stood, levitating out of the room, leaving Clockwork, Sam, and Tucker.

"They seem to forget that I'm the one in charge." The Master of Time spoke dryly, moving to get up.

* * *

"We gather here today to-"

"There's only us, skip it and get to the point." The Master of Time glanced at the trio, all three holding serious faces as the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage were brought forward.

"Clockwork, if you will." The first Observant stepped forwards and grabbed the book that the ghost held in his hands. His face held no emotion except for the small smile that rested on his face.

"Today is the day that the Ghost Zone, originally run by the council for many years after the reign of Pariah Dark, is once again ruled by a King and Queen, except this time they are benevolent. For the first time in history, the Ghost Zone is going to be ruled by a halfa couple. May I please have the ring and the crown." The Observants floated forwards and held the crown in front of Danny, and another held the ring in front of Sam. They both knelt on one knee in front of the two halfas, and held the objects above their heads. "I'm going to ask that you both transform into your ghost form."

Danny did so without hesitation, and looked at the goth, who's eyebrows were scrunched in confusion, making Tucker burst out laughing from beside Clockwork. "Sam, all you need to do is find your core, and pull it out." He broke Tucker's laughter. She did as she was told, and two purple rings appeared around her waist, making her gasp. They separated to reveal the same outfit as she had when Undergrowth took her over, except instead of a green dress, it was black, and the chest had Danny's insignia on it. The tattoos on her arms and legs were void of color now and she glowed with an aura.

"Now, Daniel Phantom, savior of the Ghost Zone and next in line for the throne, raise your right hand, and place your left one on the Crown of Fire." He did as he was told, and Clockwork looked at the other Observants. "May I have the armor?"

The remaining two Observants floated over to behind the two halfas. The first placed a spiky piece of armor over Danny's shoulder, and did the same to the goth, who's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Repeat after me." The Master of Time started, looking the snowy-haired halfa in the eyes. "I, Daniel James Fenton/Phantom do solemnly swear."

"I, Daniel James Fenton/Phantom do solemnly swear," The ghost of a smile appeared on his serious face.

"That I will protect the realm of the dead with all that I have."

"That I will protect the realm of the dead with all that I have." He repeated, making Sam smile.

"That I will put every last bit of strength that I have into doing my job as King." The Master of Time read.

Danny repeated his words with pride. "That I will put every last bit of strength that I have into doing my job as King."

"Now, you may speak for your own."

"Now you may speak for your- wait, never mind." The goth and the geek snickered, and he glared at them playfully. "I promise that I will give everything that I have to keep the Ghost Zone and the Human Realm in one piece. Should anything go wrong, we will remain neutral. The Ghost Zone will, for as long as we are on the throne, remain a peaceful place. I promise that I will serve and protect the land." A black band was placed on his left finger. The Crown was lifted and placed on his head. He braced himself for impact. Nothing happened, making him look at the Master of Time in confusion.

"Daniel, the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage are meant to be separated by the two rulers. Pariah Dark had no mate, and wore both at all times. The two are only meant to come together when you need power." His toxic green eyes blinked, before he nodded, and looked towards Sam, who placed her hand on the ring and raised her right one, and took the same oath as Danny.

"You may also say a few words." The Master of Time looked at the female, who nodded. "I promise that Danny and I, as King and Queen, will do our best to help everyone and will protect the Ghost Zone with everything we have." A crown was placed on her head, and the Ring of Rage was slipped onto her finger.

"Now what?" The geek asked, looking at Clockwork, who shook his head.

"Nothing, except their ectoplasm, Sir Tucker."

"Sir Tucker?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, you and Lady Jasmine are automatically head of the cabinet." An Observant spoke from the side, making Tucker pump his fist into the air.

"That is _so cool_! I'm part of the cabinet." He stopped. "Is this what it feels like to be food?"

Danny rolled his eyes and smiled at the Master of Time. Tucker suddenly froze and pointed at the door. The two turned around when the Observants gasped. There in the doorway was Jack Fenton, a blank look on his face. "Danny..."

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Man, I need reviews. Especially since I'm sitting in my home in the middle of a snowstorm in Eastern Massachusetts. Last time I left you with a cliffhanger. Sorry?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

 _"Mistakes are the portals of discovery." -James Joyce_

* * *

"Danny..."

The halfa didn't hesitate when he walked over to his father, and wrapped his cold, strong arms around the man that had chased him for so long. "I'm sorry."

"No, son, if anybody should be sorry, it's me." He shook his head. "I should have believed you all those times you said that not all ghosts are evil. A theory is just a theory. I just wanted to be right for once, and I guess that it clouded my judgement."

"Dad-"

"I-I hunted my own son. I mean, Danny _Fenton_ , Danny _Phantom_? How did we not realize it? How did I not see it? Why did I-" He stopped and a sigh escaped his lips. "I just wish that I hadn't been so blind."

"Mr Fenton, Danny was going to tell you when he first got his powers, but, he was scared. I mean, you guys are ghost hunters..." Tucker trailed off, looking at Danny. "Everyone makes mistakes, but you're here now with us."

Danny and Sam nodded, and Clockwork smiled at the reunion. Danny finally had someone in his corner.

* * *

By the time everybody was awake, the trio had already explained everything to Jack, who's eyes were wide, taking in all the information that he thought wasn't possible. They told him everything, except for the fact that Vlad was half ghost. Especially since Vlad was supposed to be dead since two years ago.

Danny walked by the screening room, and stopped when he heard the voice of the head Observant talking to Clockwork. "...understand this. I should see her no matter what timeline she is in. I just can't find her."

"Could she be deceased?" The Observants asked. The halfa bit his lip, and held his breath.

"Definitely not. I sense her life. This, this is different. And it frightens me."

Danny decided to come in at that moment, and pretended he wasn't just listening. "Hey, uh, I just wanted to pop in and say thank you, so... Thanks."

"It was my pleasure, my king." The Master of Time winked at him, and Danny turned on his heel, retreating to where his friends and classmates were.

* * *

"Safe travels, Daniel." The Master of Time waved them off as they walked the path of the Ghost Zone once more, his shoulder and his burn now fully healed. The trio resumed their place at the front, and Jack at the back with Mr Lancer and his wife, his usual smile back on his face as he now knew the full truth. The nerds resumed position behind the A-List kids, their stares burning into the back of Danny's head as they tried to figure out their secret.

Dash, who had decided that enough is enough with all of Fenton's secrets, strode over to the trio after ignoring Kwan's pleas not to. The three now had on new hoodies that they had left at Clockwork's tower the last time they were there and Danny turned around when he sensed Dash's presence. The group stopped.

"Can I help you with something?" The halfa looked unimpressed with the jock, who's smirk was still plastered across his face.

"Yeah, Fenton, why don't you tell us what _that_ was." The tech geek beside him tried to hold back his snarky comeback, letting Danny handle this one.

"What what was?" He never once faltered, he never once hesitated, and his icy stare never wavered. A smirk appeared on his face as he glanced at his father for a few seconds.

Valerie shoved the jock out of the way, and crossed her arms. "First, you fight a ghost and come out without a scratch."

"It was the _Box Ghost_. Anyone could take him down." The geek spoke from beside him.

"Well what about Ember?" Nathan asked. "You beat her no problem."

"Danny picked up from his parents." The goth folded her tattooed arms over her chest.

"What about when Skulker kidnapped us and you disappeared?"

"I, uh-" The teens were getting cornered.

"And the gash on your head that healed in two hours!"

"Yeah, and your injuries from when we got kidnapped, Mr Fenton. They're gone." The teacher pointed out.

"Listen, somethings are kept secret for a reason. Mine is deadly. And I'd rather keep it in than have you guys get hurt. Leave it be." He turned on his heel, and continued down the path, his friends doing the same as him. The group behind them looked in shock, but began to follow them once again.

"Told you so." Kwan looked at the blond, who scowled, but they continued walking.

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I've decided that we're going to stay with Danielle for this chapter and possibly the next one... Remember to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

 _"The ones who are hardest to love... Are usually the ones who need it most." -Peaceful Warrior_

* * *

 _A groan escaped her split lips as the pounding of her head finally registered through her brain, and her sapphire eyes fluttered open. She didn't know where she was, for her vision was blurred and she was beyond lethargic from whatever had made her pass out in the first place. Her nose crinkled in disgust at the damp smell that hung in the air that she didn't recognize. She had been at her fath- cousin's house the last she remembered and_ this _was definitely not Fenton Works._

 _The first instinct she had was to sit up and take in her surroundings, but as soon as she tried she realized that she was bound to a flat surface that felt so familiar and so evil that she whimpered in fear._ _She was not at home with Danny, Sam, and Tucker, hiding from Maddie and Jack. Instead, she was strapped to an examination table. A draft made her shiver and when her hand grazed against her leg she realized her clothing was gone. Raven locks fell into her line of vision, notifying her that she was in her human form._

 _"H-Hello?" She tried, her voice coming out with a lisp. Her breath could be seen every time she breathed out. An echo of her voice called back, but no answer from an actual being. She attempted to phase through the metal and find her clothing so she could get help from Danny, but her powers weren't working._

 _"Danny!" She screeched, legs flailing wildly as she tried to squirm out of the restraints to no avail. She was bound by ecto-infused restraints, specially designed to keep ghosts from being able to phase through them. The restraints sent bolts of electricity through her body, and white-hot pain hummed through her veins. Another scream ripped through her throat, bouncing off the cold, metal walls, and creating an echo. Her blood-curdling screams ceased as did the electricity, and she panted._

 _"D-Daddy." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Daddy, help." A tear ran down her pale cheek. She had hel_

 _A familiar noise hummed from beside her, making her slowly turn her head to see a fuzzy holograph. She jumped, startled. The image of Madeline Fenton in all her jumpsuit glory stood in front of her, a forced smile. "Prepping for dissection." She spoke in her monotone voice, that smile never wavering, since it was programmed to stay the whole time._

 _The holograph's words echoed in her ear, making her whimper. "N-No thank you." She tried, using her manners like her parents- erm- cousin and his friends had taught her. The holograph turned around, and frowned, shocking the clone._

 _"I apologize, Experiment Twenty-Seven, Clone Four, but I only serve my honey-bunch." That stupid smile resumed position on her fuzzy face as she used the computer. "Preparing Anesthetics."_

 _Footsteps echoed through the laboratory, the damp smell once again registered in her nose, and she grimaced. "No need, dear, I want her to be awake. I want her to feel it." The voice was so familiar, and the face it belonged to flashed back through her memory._ _"Feel the pain she deserves to feel." White hair and a dark, torn suit passed by her peripheral vision._

 _The little girl on the table whimpered, and a tear fell from her eyes. Why did he want to hurt her more? Hadn't he hurt her enough already?_

 _"What about Experiment Twenty-Nine, Samantha Manson?" The Maddie-Holograph asked from beside him, and the male's face contorted into one of disgust._

 _"Leave her be, I'm saving her for last. Two years of hiding and I finally have this abomination that Daniel cares so much about. Samantha can wait, I need to see why this one is not destabilizing anymore." His voice was raspy now, but she knew. He hadn't been hiding. His bugs had been following them around, following Valerie to see what Danny was up to. Following them to find every single weakness that they had._

 _The man before her pulled on gloves and protective gear, before pulling the scalpel off of the table, and dipping it in a container with a toxic label on it. He turned to her, his eyes flashing red, his psychotic break finally registering itself in her mind._

 _This was not the same Vlad that they had faced the last time he captured her. He was still semi-sane back then. This was a whole different Vlad with a whole different attitude. She began to shake as he inched closer, and despite the mask he could see his psychotic evil smile poking through, the bags under his eyes and his unkempt white hair worsening his appearance as well as his torn up suit. She suddenly realized he smelled like rancid food. What had happened to him?_

 _A screech of pain clawed up her throat and ripped through her chapped lips as soon as the scalpel even touched her skin. It worsened when he ripped through her flesh, and the smell made her eyes water. He did nothing except laugh at her screams._

 _"Daddy!"_

* * *

"Daddy!" She shot up from the cold floor, rubbing her sapphire eyes and whimpering. She pulled her knees closer to her body when the draft from the walls of the un-insulated warehouse finally hit her. She shivered, her breaths coming out in puffs. Mucus dripped from her nose, and she wiped it on her dirty sleeve, looking towards the cracked window. White specs flew through, and came in a pile and scattered through the floor.

Snow.

Her teeth chattered and she shook uncontrollably. "Daddy." She remembered when she had run from Danny, who at the moment, looked like he was ready to kill. Even though she knew he would never hurt a hair on her head intentionally.

"Mommy." She whimpered, switching to her ghost form. For whatever reason, she was always warmer in her ghost form, but as she was sleeping, for some reason, she switched back. She thought she was able to stay in ghost form now. Maybe she was wrong?

"Uncle Tuck." She leaned against the cold wall, and placed a hand over her stomach. She felt where the knife was ripped out of her by Tucker when they finally found them. A shiver ran down her spine at the memory.

"A-Aunt Jazzy." Memories of Jazz fighting with the Fenton Peeler and the Fenton Foamer registered in her mind as they told her to run. She didn't listen, and instead searched for Sam. Searched for her Mommy. Searched for her Daddy.

Then she ran away from them because of what he had told her. Her gloved hands came up and clamped over her ears. "No!"

Her voice echoed off the walls, bringing her back from the flashback that haunted her all the time. Why did she run? Why? She could be snuggled in a warm bed, but she's not. She's on the floor of a cold warehouse. She heard that they were looking for her, so why was she still running?

She couldn't answer herself. A small ray of light poked through the window, indicating that it was morning. She was in a town called Enmore, from what she had heard, and it was apparently three towns over from Amity Park. She had to go back and find them.

She took off through the open window and flew above the sky, her snowy bangs flying in the breeze. Her efforts to get to Amity were stopped short, however, and she fell from the sky with a yelp of pain, and two rings formed around her waist, before splitting to reveal her human form.

She was sent careening into the ground below, not even bothering to try and stop it. She braced herself for the impact and she made a crater in the ground from her landing. She groaned, sitting up.

If she was going to get to Amity Park, she was going to have to walk there...

* * *

Her legs felt as if they were about to give out, but as she came over the hill, she smiled when she saw the sign above her that welcomed you with a picture of fourteen year old Danny Phantom. That was before her time.

The sky was now dark and a million twinkling lights shined down from above her as well as the moon that was full tonight. The streets were all quiet and not one car remained on the road. Every light was off, except for one, which made it easy to see it from across town. The Fenton Works sign.

She momentarily forgot about how tired she was as she felt a rush of energy flood through her body and her legs seemed to work on their own, carrying her as fast as they could across town. She tried transforming again, relieved when she became airborne.

She arrived at the building in record time, phasing through the brick walls and coming to face a dark hallway. She lit her hand with an orb of green energy, and made her way around the house until she got to her father's room, and saw his bed unmade.

She quickly discarded her dirty clothing and crawled under the covers, snuggling into the first real bed that she'd ever slept on. She didn't know where his family was, or where he was for that matter, but all that really mattered was sleep...

And as she drifted off to sleep, her mind drifted off to her mother, who she now knew was just like her.

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: You guys might actually kill me for this one. Danielle's going to come back in the next chapter for you guys to see. The reviews were great last chapter guys! Keep them coming!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything you might recognize in this chapter.**

* * *

 _"Things are not always what they seem; the first appearance deceives many. The intelligence of a few perceives what has been carefully hidden." -Phaedrus_

* * *

Silence.

All that could be heard aside from the scraping of shoes against the path and the occasional cough or sneeze and Tucker's light humming. Two hours had already passed. Nobody asked to stop, nobody asked for food, nobody even opened their mouths.

The goth held her boyfriend's hand and the geek bobbed his head along to whatever tune he was humming, occasionally turning about and doing little dances as they walked.

Danny couldn't take it anymore. He halted his steps and turned to his friend, who had also stopped walking, but hadn't stopped dancing and humming. The two looked at him in amusement, before Danny cleared his throat.

The geek didn't stop. The halfa did it again. No dice.

"Tuck?" He asked. No answer.

"Dude!" This time, he shouted, making Tucker abruptly stop his actions, and turned to glare at his two best friends, who stood there, amused looks on their face.

"C'mon, Danny, you killed my vibe!" He whined, childishly stomping his feet and crossing his arms.

"You've been _vibing_ for two hours, Tuck, chill out." The halfa put air quotes around the word _vibing_ as the goth beside him couldn't take it anymore, and doubled over in laughter, confusing the people behind them and confusing them even more when their laughter suddenly halted, and Danny straightened up.

A blue mist escaped the boy's mouth, and suddenly the two beside him pulled their weapons out of the waist band of their jeans. Ectopistols to be specific. Danny grasped at the thermos clasped to his waist, and Jack, who moved farther behind, also grabbed at the thermos Danny had given him when they were in Clockwork's tower. The four of them scanned the skies as the rest of the group huddled, fearing what was ready to happen next.

Danny, ready to encase the ghost and avoid more fighting, which would only give away more of his secret, removed the thermos from his belt as the path began to shake. He uncapped the containment device, and got ready for battle.

A large, drooling ghost dog with razor sharp teeth came from behind and stood behind Jack, growling angrily at the group and dropping drool on his head. Everyone turned slowly, and Jack faced upwards, pointing his thermos.

"Dad, wait!" The man in orange dropped the metal device in his hands as the dog perked up at Danny's voice. He began to shrink slowly, before Valerie forced her way to the front.

"That's the dog that ruined my life! Give me that!" She growled, trying to rip the thermos from Jack, who angrily grabbed it back and shoved it down his hazmat suit, leaving a thermos shaped bulge on his chest. The ghost dog grew again, back to his angry form, growling at Valerie, who backed away slowly.

Danny came to the front suddenly, shocking everyone except his father and his two friends. The dog abruptly stopped growling and a smile replaced his angry features. He began to shrink suddenly, his tail wagging fast. When he was finally back to his puppy size, he tackled the raven haired boy to the ground, and grabbed hold of his sleeve, pulling him around on the ground.

"Danny!" The concerned voice of his mother cried before she realized that her son was laughing, and raised her eyebrows.

"Cujo, down boy! Down!" The puppy stopped, and Danny sat up, letting the puppy lick his face for a few seconds. "Speak!" He barked happily. "Sit." The puppy obliged.

"Lay down." He went on his belly. "Roll over." He rolled, wagging his tail. "Up." He sat up. "High-five." Danny held up his hand, and Cujo hit it with his paw. The halfa then stood up, making Cujo stand on his hind legs. "Dance, boy!" The puppy spun in a circle on his hind legs before sitting back down.

"Play dead!" Danny commanded, and the puppy went stiff, falling on his side completely still. "Good boy!" The halfa praised him, which made him pop back up. Danny rifled through his pocket before he found a treat, and threw it into the air, which the dog happily caught, barking happily.

"Good boy, who's my good boy, you are, yes you are! He's such a-" He cooed in a baby voice, before Maddie put a hand on Danny's shoulder. He flinched.

"I hate to interrupt whatever _this_ is, but it's been thirty minutes. Shouldn't we get going?"

Danny sighed, and looked at Tucker and Sam, before smirking. "Yeah. Cujo, grow."

The dog grew in size, his smile never faltering and his tail wagging. He barked happily. "Tuck, which is next? Pandora or Kit?"

"Kit!" He got an immediate response.

"Great. Cujo, wanna take us to Kit? Huh? Do you?" The halfa cooed, and the dog barked happily. "Good boy!" He turned to the group. "We're gonna boost you all up. Just hold onto his fur! Plus, he's pretty soft!"

"I am _so_ not getting on that stupid mutt!" Valerie growled, making the dog put his head down sadly, his tail going between his legs.

"Great, now he's sad, Valerie." The geek shouted angrily, running over and hugging Cujo's leg. He perked up again, wagging his tail. "It's okay, boy. Uncle Tuck still loves you."

"Either you get on, or we leave you behind. And if it's because he ruined your life, get over it." The goth argued, standing beside Danny and Tucker. "He was looking for his squeaky toy, which was in Axiom Labs. Do you know what the labs did to him? Huh? They threw him and all the other guard dogs into the incinerator and let them slowly burn to death. _Painfully_. How would you like being burned to death painfully?"

Valerie stood there shocked, and Sam shook her head.

"And he ruined your life? Your friends were assholes and fake, all they cared about was your money. You were a spoiled little brat who's Daddy bought her everything she wanted and more, and didn't have to work at all. You were ungrateful. And sure, you don't have money. You're middle class. So are Danny and Tucker." She gestured to her friends. "And you got closer with your father. Did you or did you not?" Valerie nodded.

"That's what I thought." She walked closer, leaning in to whisper in her face so that nobody else could hear. "Oh yeah, and by the way, _Red Huntress._ He's not Danny Phantom's dog. He's just a dog. Phantom isn't evil. The Mayor was overshadowed, and may I remind you that you are friends with Danielle. Only because she's human. That's not cool. She's still part ghost, so either the theory that all ghosts are evil is wrong, or you're just a jerk."

The goth leaned back, turned on her heel, and stood with the boys who were now beside Cujo, ready to hoist people up. "Now get up on Cujo and don't complain. Because he's helping us." The Red Huntress ran. Sam knew her secret, which meant that Danny and Tucker probably knew as well. Once everyone was up on the dog, Sam in the very front, Danny commanded the dog to go, and he did, flying at top speed towards the next ghost's lair.

Within another two hours, they arrived at a star shaped island that held what looked like a studio. They all jumped down onto the walkway to the building below and Danny knocked on the door. They heard grumbling before it opened to reveal a ghost with slicked back raven hair, red eyes, and a suit. "Danny, Tucker, Sam!" He scowled at the people behind him. "Ew."

The three laughed, and Danny leaned in to whisper in the ghosts ear. The ghost glanced at Jack and nodded. "Come on in, guys. I heard about the news."

"Of course you did. You're a news anchor." The goth deadpanned.

"I guess news travels fast in the Zone, my queen." He smiled, and led them down the hall and towards the room. "That hallway has an empty room where you guys can set up your sleeping bags. Go ahead down there." The group followed, and Jack winked at Danny as they left.

"Hey, Kit?" The geek spoke up for the first time.

"Yes?" He sing-songed, walking down the hall.

"Do you happen to have a room where we can film a press conference thing? Danny and Sam need to address the Specters and maybe use their power to find Danielle."

"Don't forget about yourself, Tucker. I heard that you are going to be the Governor General and Commander in Chief also in the Cabinet, while Jazz is part of the Cabinet as well and your partner."

"Whatever, yeah, they're high up in ruling. Let's just get this thing over with... Tuck, where's your hazmat-" The halfa turned to his friend, screeching. "What the hell, man?"

"Is it cool? Is it sick?" He asked, striking poses and flexing his muscles. He stood there in a black suit with neon green designs and accents, similar to the one the Red Huntress wears, with Danny's insignia on the chest in neon green. "I found the blueprints that Vlad had for Valerie's suit when you defeated Pariah Dark and tweaked it."

His suit retracted and he handed a bracelet to Sam, who looked at it. "I made one for Sam too, but she doesn't need it anymore. Her's was black with white. Better than those old hazmat suits and masks! Now we're not in as much danger." Tucker smirked. "I'll call myself the Phantom Hunter!" He dramatically fist bumped the air. "I could give it to Jazz..."

"Yeah, okay, _Phantom Hunter_ , time to do whatever you just suggested because it was a really good idea." Danny and Sam changed into their ghost forms, and Tucker pulled his suit out again. The visor came up again, making his face visible.

"I need to change this outfit..." She spoke in discomfort, pulling her dress down.

"Just think about what you want it to be... That's what I always do." Kit spoke up for the first time, obviously done with spreading word of the conference. "By the way, conference is in twenty minutes."

Sam concentrated on changing her outfit into something more concealing, thinking of her outfit from freshman year. Her black dress got longer, enough to reach down to her mid-thigh and gained sleeves that were cut jagged, similar to the bottom of her dress. The Phantom Insignia sat on her chest. Her silver crown glowed a green aura, and her hair remained it's original black color and the style she had when she was with Undergrowth. She remained barefoot, and the ring of rage rested on her painted black fingernails. Her eyes remained like they had been when she was taken over by Undergrowth, the vines that sprouted from her back were toxic green like their eyes, her choker had spikes on it and she wore a black lipstick. The armor on her shoulder remained there and her toenails were painted black as well.

"Dude." Tucker spoke, eyes wide. "You kind of look like Elle..."

The goth looked down at herself and nodded. "Yeah... I guess I do."

"Yeah, you do." Danny smiled beside her.

Kit, who had disappeared, popped his head back in the room, and looked at Danny. "We're ready for you, Danny. Camera and all. Oh, and Tucker, cover your face. The humans are out there." He ran back out, and Danny grabbed the goth's hand, and walked out to the podium, which was black, decorated with the Phantom insignia.

The chatter of the large group of Specters was overwhelming as they walked on stage, Danny first, followed by Sam, followed by Tucker. He came up to the microphone, Sam on his left, Tucker on his right, and smiled at his father, who stood watching proudly.

"Um, hi?" He started awkwardly, and the chatter abruptly stopped. Everyone in the audience looked somewhat fearful, considering they had another king. They looked at Sam and Tucker in surprise. Who were these two?

"So, as most of you know, I'm King of the Ghost Zone... Um, I-" He took a deep breath, scanning his eyes over the crowd. "Listen, I didn't want to wear the crown because of what happened to Pariah, but I found out why he went crazy. Pariah Dark was powerful already. The ring and the crown are meant to be separated, the ring on the Queen and the Crown on the King. Pariah had no mate, so naturally he wore both. From what I heard he was somewhat sane in the beginning, even though he was a horrible dictator with cruel intentions. That overload of power got to his head." He looked at them. "And, I'm _not_ defending him. I locked him up, with the help of you guys, of course. I promise that I won't hurt any of you. The Ghost Zone will remain a safe territory so long as Samantha and I rule the Ghost Zone, with the help of the Phantom Hunter, who's on my right, and the Phantom Huntress, who isn't here right now..."

"We're benevolent Specters, and as halfa's, we promise to help keep balance between the two realms." His breath was shaky. "And, I promise, I will _never_ end up like Pariah. I will lead the Realm of the Specters with pride and I hope that you will be proud of me..." He moved aside for Sam to speak.

"I'm Samantha Phantom, and I guess I'm Queen now..." She used her full name so nobody would get too suspicious, looking across the crowd and scowling when she saw that Undergrowth was in the audience. "Um, stemming from what my husband said, I think I'm going to make a law, which overrules Walker..." A smirk played on Danny's lips as the goth spoke. "Those who do wrong will not be hurt. They will either be put in the cells in the castle or they will be subjected to do community service for the Zone, depending on the severity of the case. Nobody will be hurt. Unless your Pariah Dark or Plasmius."

"AKA, Frootloop!" The King yelled into the microphone, making the crowd laugh.

"Um, that's all I really have to say... What about the Phantom Hunter?" She looked to Tucker, who shook his head, standing like a soldier would. "Okay, now down to the real stuff. We've been dealing with a problem, and we need your help." The audience went quiet when her voice cracked, and a tear slipped down her face.

Whatever this problem was, it was serious...

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

 _"One ought never to turn one's back on a threatened danger and run away from it." -Winston Churchill_

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open when the sun peaked in through the shades. She rolled over to face the digital clock on her father's bedside table. Seven-thirty am. A groan made its way through her chapped lips as she flopped back onto the pillow, inhaling the scent that the male halfa had left behind.

The pillows and blankets smelled of a light cologne, lavender, and a hint of what was distinctly _Danny_ , making her slightly smile to herself. The lavender had come from her mother, but it was faint.

When she realized that she wasn't getting back to sleep, she walked into the bathroom to release herself. The first time in weeks that she had used an actual bathroom, and she spotted the shower. Excitement washed over her and she turned it on, making sure the water was warm. Most would wonder what kind of three year old got excited about a shower. Well here's an answer, one that hasn't had a shower since she was still twelve. That's what kind.

When she had enough and was all washed, she stepped out, shivering. She grabbed the towel off the rack, and wrapped it around herself before climbing the stairs to the Ops Center, where her family had gotten her clothes last time. She found an open bin labeled _Danny_ , and sifted through it before finding blue pajama bottoms with rockets on them and a plain white t-shirt that looked small enough to fit her, so she put them on.

Her hair dripped down her back as she phased into the kitchen, not bothering to use the stairs again. She went into the cabinet and closed her hand around an unopened bag of chips, got a bottle of water, and ran into the living room, jumping onto the couch. She turned on the television, and froze when she saw her parent's pictures on the screen as well as her Uncle Tucker's.

 _"Reported missing exactly four days ago by Principal Ishiyama of Amity Park's own local high school, the class, Ghost Hunters Madeline and Jack Fenton, and teacher Carlton Lancer went missing after taking a Field Trip into the Ghost Zone. Search efforts have been made to find them, but none turned up successful. They have been presumed deceased. When we get back, a stunning message from our own hero Danny Phantom, which was provided for us by DALV company."_

The television switched to commercial and she stood there. So maybe her parents were okay if her father is speaking to the people. She waited a few minutes before the news reporter came back onto the screen.

 _"Provided by DALV company, as I told you viewers before, Amity Park's own ghostly superhero Danny Phantom, along with who we've assumed is his wife, burst into tears while speaking to a crowd beside a man in a black suit with neon green accents similar to the one we often see on the Red Huntress, who they called the Phantom Hunter. All three had the Phantom Insignia on their clothing. Take a look."_

 _The footage began to play, and she realized the person had used a high quality camera. They appeared to be very far away before it suddenly zoomed in to show Danny Phantom wearing a flaming green crown and armor on his shoulder. He stood at a black podium with the Phantom insignia on it, his glowing green eyes showing various emotions. He spoke to the crowd, his voice not wavering. She recognized the ghost on his right as her mother, and assumed that the unnamed man on his left was her Uncle Tucker. Her mother went next, and after asking Tucker if he wanted to speak, addressed that they had a problem and needed help. What had caught her attention was when her mother started to cry, shocking everyone in the audience._

 _"We have a problem that we've been dealing with. We need help." Her voice cracked and tears started falling from her eyes. She tried to speak, but couldn't, and Tucker pulled her into his arms as Danny came back on._

 _"Wow, um, okay." His breath shook, and he looked down, before looking back up again. "So, as a lot of you know, we caught Plasmius a few weeks ago and locked him up for good..." His voice shook. "A-And I know that you all know of his halfa status and who his human half is." Murmurs of understanding rang through the crowd. "He had wanted me to become his son. His apprentice. To marry my mother, kill my father, and do God only knows with my sister... I refused of course. Becoming evil isn't my intention. Trust me, I traveled through time to prevent an alternate future from happening..." Silence, but he scanned the crowd. "Well, when Samantha and I were around fifteen, he decided that if he couldn't have me as his son, he was going to clone me." Horrified gasps rang through the hall. Danny ignored them._

 _"But since he could never get it right, he decided that he would use Samantha's DNA as well as my own to keep her stable. Of course, we never knew he had taken Samantha's DNA, we thought she was solely made from my DNA. He figured he could use advanced aging and select her features to match my own. What he didn't realize was that he messed up the process and made her a female. He called her Danielle and at the time she was physically twelve. After helping her, we decided to call each other cousins and s-she flew off." He was starting to trip over his words and tears dripped from his toxic eyes. Danielle started to cry as well._

 _"She would visit every so often, and she continued to grow worse, unstable, so when she came back for help, unable to keep her form, the Red Huntress took her to her employer after being tricked." He cracked again. "I-I helped her become stable again, with the help of the Red Huntress, and she left me again, not coming back for a year. When she finally came back she- she was significantly younger looking..." He breathed out._

 _"She acted younger too. As she kept coming back, the visits got more frequent, and when her physical and mental age finally caught up with her chronological age, Plasmius, who had disappeared for almost two years, came out of hiding and stole her from us again. But what was even worse, he took Samantha as well." The audience watched as their leader broke down on stage._

 _"T-The Phantom Hunter and I, as well as the Phantom Huntress rescued them, but it was too late. He had hurt my girls, and I'm not going to lie, I wanted to kill him... But I didn't. I would never be able to live with myself if I had murdered somebody. Even if they're evil. He told me to kill him, though, to prove myself evil to everyone." He was rambling now, trying to avoid the horrible truth._ _"I didn't, because I'm_ not _evil."_

 _"I had destroyed the lab, destroyed the surrounding land, sent innocent humans running for their lives, probably fearing for their lives... The ones I love got hurt. My best friend, my queen, my clone, my sister." He started to choke on his sobs again, and spoke through his cries._

 _"S-She ran away from me like I was poison. I scared her." His eyes began to get bloodshot, and he looked around again. "I-I caught him in one of the containment devices that had been given to me by Danny Fenton, and gave the device to my mentor and role model, the Master of Time, Clockwork. I found a file in the debris of the lab that I had destroyed and took it home. But what I read made me turn around my thoughts." He was shaking now, and Sam had moved to hug the King, and the Phantom Hunter placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"I-I realized that he hadn't just duplicated my DNA. He mated an egg cell with a sperm cell, creating an embryo, which is essentially the start of a hu-" He quickly fixed his mistake. "ghost body. I realized that I had lost part of me. Danielle wasn't a clone. She was my daughter. My daughter, and Samantha's. The Phantom Hunter and the Phantom Huntress' niece. Gone. Missing." You could hear sniffles from the crowd. Specters and the humans in the back were crying._

 _"Our daughter, Danielle May went missing on November 16, exactly one month ago today... It's cold and snowy where we are, and she's out there, all alone, no home. We need your help to find her, and bring her home. Now more than ever..." He broke down. "Because I know that the Guys In White are still out there..."_

 _"P-Please. Elle, if you're listening, I know that you're scared right now, and if I scared you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. You know that Daddy would never hurt you. But if you're running from Vlad, we locked him away. He's gone. Honey, please come home. Mommy and Daddy miss you. Auntie and Uncle miss you. Your Grandpa knows, he's waiting to meet you! W-We need you to come home and be safe and warm. Christmas is coming. We want you to spend it with us..." He moved when the mother got back on._

 _"Danielle, baby, please come home. Mommy loves you. Please." She took a breath. "Please, help us bring home our baby."_

 _"Please, help us save the Ghost Zone's princess..." The Phantom Hunter spoke for the first time, his voice disguised by a device._

Slam!

 _The footage went blurry and cut off, going back to the news reporter._

 _"So touching. If anybody has even the slightest bit of a heart, and you happen to come across their little girl, help a hero by helping her. My heart goes out to the Phantoms. You heard it here first. Danny Phantom, now King of the Ghost Zone and married, has a two year old daughter!" She spoke._

 _"The provider of this footage also left this picture of Phantom with his daughter." A picture appeared on the screen of Danny Phantom holding a little girl in a two piece suit on top of his shoulders. Her hair was the same snowy white as his and she had the same, toxic green eyes. Her gloved fingers were wrapped in his locks, and he looked up at her, the biggest smile on his face. She looked to be around five in the picture._

 _"I seriously hope that the media doesn't mess with this. To our heroes, I hope you find what you're looking for." The reporter looked down sadly._

 _"But for now, we're gonna wrap it up. I'm Roberta Rain, Amity Local News. We'll see you at noon."_

She shut off the television. Her father was looking for her... She knew that already. But for now, all she could do was wait for him to come back...

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	17. Chapter 16 WITH AN IMPORTANT UPDATE!

**A/N: Please don't kill me, I know I haven't updated in a while...**

 **Yo. So, I have this amazing idea, so I'm going to make a pre-If Only You Were Human which follows Danielle's "destabilization" and the events that lead up to this story. Okay?**

 **BUT-**

 **I know you guys are probably going to freak out and think that I'm not going to update this one. I am, and I'm going to do it faithfully. I just sounded like an old lady there. Wow.**

 **Anyways... Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and also remember to follow/favorite! I'll post the story soon, but for now, here's the next chapter of If Only You Were Human!**

* * *

 _"Worse than telling a lie is spending your whole life staying true to a lie." -Robert Brault_

* * *

Her jaw dropped when she finally got home, running on adrenaline and coffee, heart thumping a mile a minute and her eyes widening in shock. She felt the same as she had felt when she was watching the news. As soon as the words _presumed dead_ left the reporters mouths, she left immediately, leaving everything except her phone and her car.

The small, usually unknown town was _crawling_ with Ghost Hunters. The surrounding towns had _some_ agents, but this was ridiculous. The Guys and White were stationed all over the place and Ghost Hunters were flying around, searching with their gadgets and what not. Her blood ran cold.

 _Why are they here?_

"M'am? We're going to have to check you for any ectoplasmic entities." A voice spoke from right beside her through her open car window, making her jump a foot in the air. She complied, not wanting to raise any suspicion. They scanned her car, before finally letting her go.

The three schools were under mandatory lock down and all the lampposts had pictures on them. She finally arrived at her home, and parked in the empty driveway. The house was dark. She had the key to the basement entrance that led right down to the lab. She saw the same poster on that door.

She gasped when she realized it was the same picture she had seen on her bedside table a thousand times. The one that brought a smile to her face every morning and every night. They had cut Danny out of the picture, leaving only the little girl so much.

 _On The Run and Extremely Dangerous._

 _If found, please contact the Guys In White._

 _855-14-WHITE_

Her blood boiled in anger and her mouth went dry with fear. How did they even know she was missing? What had happened? She checked her cell phone to see a news alert involving Phantom with a video clip attatched. Her eyes went wide as she watched it. They were alive, but something was wrong. They needed help.

She unlocked the heavy steel door, and pushed it open to reveal a small, dark, ghost-proof hallway. She closed the door behind her and locked it, before turning around to face another door. She pressed her hand to the scanner, and walked in when the light blinked green.

She looked around cautiously, relaxing when she realized the lab was untouched. She saw her parents' Specter-Scooter and "Oxygen Helmet" in the corner, and threw the helmet to the side, before climbing on top of it. It whirred to life, floating in the air as she went through the portal, flying towards the one place she knew had a news-obsessed ghost.

Kit's lair.

She flew through, avoiding all the ghosts, before suddenly, a blast came at her, knocking her off the scooter and onto the path below. She grunted.

"What was that for?" She growled, looking around to see nothing.

"My apologies, Jasmine." The voice of a familiar ghost came up behind her. She turned around to see The Master of Time. "M-My powers aren't working properly for a reason I cannot understand."

"I-It's fine, I'm just- never mind. Do you know where my brother is?" She rushed out, looking around.

"Yes, I was on my way to find him, actually."

"Take me." The Master of Time obliged, picking her up awkwardly under her arms and flying in the direction they were supposed to go.

* * *

Sapphire eyes stared up at the ceiling of the room. Faint snores were heard from across the room, as well as snores from beside him, letting him know that Sam and Tuck were still asleep. He checked his watch. Four in the morning. An hour before wake-up call.

"Hi." A whisper came from beside him. His eyes flashed their toxic neon green and he blasted the specter beside him. He shot up, his face contorting into one of annoyance.

"Dude, you scared the _shit_ out of me." The now fully-alert halfa hissed, trying not to wake up his friend and girlfriend beside him.

"I'm Death, duh. That's my job." He smirked, the hood of his cloak falling to reveal a pale face with blood red eyes, red lips, messy black hair, and jagged teeth. His cloak was torn and jagged as well, and his _belt_ as he called it was an old rope tied around his waist. His shining scythe rested on a black staff, in his pale, lifeless hand. His veins were visible through his skin and glowed black. "Or _Thanatos_ as my father called me."

"We came to _talk_ to them, not kill him the rest of the way." A feminine voice spoke from the other side of him, making him jump again, but he didn't attack like he did with Death. She winced when she saw his reaction. "Sorry, Danny." She gave a sheepish smile, and Danny shook his head, standing up and stretching, he looked at the female.

Unlike her twin, Life- or _Hebe_ as her father called her- wore a neatly trimmed white cloak, with silver accents. Her belt was silver, as well as her staff that was silver. The staff had designs carved in it that had to do with life, before a skeleton hand grasped a rough-cut opal stone at the top, which glowed green with ectoplasmic energy. She had bone-straight white hair that went down to her waist, and beautiful pale skin. Her eyes were a steel grey, and her teeth were perfectly straight. If it weren't from her ghostly aura and the slight echo in her voice, Danny would have mistaken her for a human

"Let's go in the other room and talk, I can tell Sam and Tucker later." The halfa walked towards the door, his feet dragging, eyelids drooping. The two in the cloaks exchanged worried glances, but followed him anyways. They arrived in the _break room_ that Kit had down the hall, and Danny turned on the coffee machine they had brought for Kit, who had said previously that he enjoyed the beverage.

"So, care to explain to me why you tracked me down at four in the morning, and decided to scare the daylights out of me?" He spoke nonchalantly as he made the steaming beverage, but the two picked up on the tired slur in his voice. He dumped some ectoplasm-infused coffee creamer into his mug, and stirred, before sipping it, leaning against the counter.

"Well, while we were with our father earlier, we realized that nobody's in the thermos."

Danny froze mid-sip, his mug falling from his fingers and to the cement floor below, the coffee burning his bare feet. He stood frozen, mouth open. Two minutes passed before he finally blinked, and uttered a word.

" _What_?" His voice was low, and it almost scared the Specter holding the scythe.

"Danny, calm-" Life tried, but he cut her off.

"Which one?" His fists clenched, his knuckles turning white, his fingertips digging hard into the palms of his hands, probably forming bruises.

"Your future self is still in there, I could feel his ghostly presence, his aura, his signature as soon as I got within two feet of our father's lair... The other one, we couldn't sense either. All we got was pure ectoplasm, but it wasn't that of a halfa. It was like what you find when you go to the ectoplasm rivers near the Realm of the Ancients." The Specter in black spoke.

"Did you check?" His teeth were grinding in his mouth, and by now he was pacing.

"Yeah, we did." The Specter pulled out a thermos, and opened it, pouring the toxic substance onto the floor.

"No." He whispered, freezing up at the sight. "No, h-he-"

"Danny, listen. We can't sense him at all. And nobody in the Clock Tower can either."

A shaky breath from the door alerted the three to a presence, and they all turned, Danny's hands and eyes glowing light blue with freezing-cold cryokinetic energy, Death's scythe glowing orange-red with pyrokinetic energy, and Life's staff glowing with white telekinetic energy. All of it dissipated when they realized it was Sam, clutching the door frame for support. Tucker's arm was on her shoulder for comfort, and Jack stood behind the two teens, trying to hold a brave face.

"Danny, please." The female halfa from across the room looked at the Phantom, her amethyst orbs pleading with him to tell her it was a lie, or that the twins had made a mistake. Danny broke her gaze, and looked to the floor where the puddle of coffee and shards of glass lay. Sam choked, Jack took in a shaky breath, and Tucker's face went blank.

"Danny?" The Specter in white tried.

"W-What does that mean, you can't sense him. What happened? _How_?" The halfa looked up, his blue eyes lined with tears. A wisp of blue air came from his mouth, and he shivered, looking to the door where a ghost in purple phased through the three in the doorway carrying a redhead clad in a blue white hazmat suit, who looked pissed off and worried. "Jazz?"

"It means that he's either using a technique to fly under the radar, or he's faded from existence." A monotone voice spoke from behind, placing the redhead on the ground, and switching from his toddler form to his adult form. "The second is highly unlikely." He looked at the twins. "Thanatos, Hebe, I am extremely disappointed in the both of you for not alerting me to this _problem_ , since you know that my powers are not working properly."

"We're sorry, Father." Death, or Thanatos, apologized.

"Yes, Father, we knew you were already under a tremendous amount of stress... We didn't want to put any more stress on you. So, we came to talk to Danny- I mean, King Phantom, about it." Life, or Hebe, finished.

The Master of Time sighed, shifting back to his toddler form, instead of the old man form, giving an example of how his powers were not working. "My children, I understand you were trying to do the right thing, but King Phantom and I must work together. And, I understand that you planned to keep this from me, but I control and watch over time, making sure everything goes right. I would have found out even if I hadn't noticed that you had taken the thermos."

"B-But-"

Jazz ran over to her brother, who gripped the counter, who was ready to fall over, and placed him in a chair, placing her hands on his shoulders. She then grabbed Sam and her father, and dragged them to Danny. "Stay with him." She commanded, before walking back over to Tucker, and dragging him down the hall and into the room where they had been speaking earlier.

"Tucker-" She tried, but he cut her off with a passionate kiss on the lips, to which she returned, her train of thought crashing. His rough, calloused hands tangled in her red locks, but she regained her control, and pulled away. "Tuck, we can't use physical pleasure to distract us, it's unhealthy... Especially since we're hiding it." Her voice cracked a bit.

The geek rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily, and ran a thumb across her cheek. "I missed you _so much_ , Jazz, you have no idea." He breathed, looking into her baby blues. "I couldn't even talk to Danny and Sam about it." The redhead bit her lip as tears gathered in her eyes. "W-What? What's wrong?"

"I-I missed you too, but the-the news said that you guys were presumed dead. I had to come find you..." She shivered as one of his hands rested on her slender hips. "I-I _knew_ that you guys were okay, but then I remembered you saying you'd come and see me at s-school when you got back, and Danny saying he'd call, and Sam told me that she would let me know you guys were safe. She said you'd contact me if something went wrong. I-"

"Jazz." The geek grunted, moving to let her hug him. He buried his face into her long locks of hair, inhaling her cucumber-rain scent, and she clutched the black fabric of his shirt. A faint and familiar wetness on his chest and her shaky breaths alerted him to the fact that she was trying not to cry, and failing. "Jazz, please, you can't hold in your emotions because you want to fix everyone else's problems. You tell me that all the time."

"Tuck, that conference was only meant to be played in the Ghost Zone. It got out to the human world. It made World News last night." She felt Tucker tense up.

"What?" He pulled back, looking her in the eyes, eyebrows furrowing. His aquamarine orbs were filled with sad tears and bloodshot, but flashed with a hint of fear and angst.

"It was on the news, they all know about Danielle. Tuck, Amity Park and the surrounding towns are _crawling_ with GIW Agents and other Ghost Hunters. W-What if she comes home and gets captured?"

"I-I don't know, Jazz, but we're working on it." He tried, but she ignored him.

"Tuck, you guys need to tell the others about them. What if a ghost goes through the portal? We need to-"

"Jazz, please, stop. You need to relax." He sat down, pulling her into his lap, and cradling her, her feet falling onto the ground. He breathed into her white hazmat suit, and remembered the suit he made. "I-I made you a protective suit." He started, pulling the bracelet out of his pants pocket, and clicking it onto her wrists.

"Tuck, t-that's sweet, but that's not the point, and plus, we're keeping to many secrets, and the two of us are keeping us a secret from Danny and Sam, the people who we trust the most." She sighed.

"Look, Jazz, right now might not be the best time to tell them about this, with everything that's going on, maybe we should leave it alone until this all blows over. Keep it between us."

"Y-Yeah, maybe you're right. It's about them and Danielle right now. Not us."

The geek pulled her off of his lap, and placed her beside him, getting up. He held out a hand, which she took, and pulled him in for a soft kiss, to which he melded into, and they pulled away, breathing heavy. He nodded in the direction of the door. "Let's go before they come looking for us and find us making out like sex-crazed teens."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Technically we are... It's been about a month."

Tucker waggled his eyebrows jokingly, before he pulled her into him. "A very _long_ month." He corrected her, resting his head on her own. She sighed. "Hey, as soon as we find Elle, and everything is under control, I'll take you on a date. A _normal_ date that all teens go on." He paused. "But we won't rush the sex in the car."

She pulled away, playfully punching him in the arm for his sexual innuendo, before smiling. "I'd like that a lot." She spoke shyly, the same way that she had spoken when he asked her out before she left for college last year the week after her twentieth birthday, which just happened to be his eighteenth birthday. She grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

They walked towards the door, letting go of each other reluctantly. They went back into the room, where Danny was still trying to process the information.

"Danny?" His sister asked tentatively, reaching for him. He hummed his response, before looking to Tucker, his sapphire eyes almost void of life and emotion.

"Dude...?"

"I-I don't know if I can take it anymore." Came the blank response of the halfa. "I really don't."

* * *

 **A/N: The prequel is called _Invisible Ties Are The Strongest Binds._ Remember, I'm still going to update this one, the prequel will just fill in some information.**

 **Remember to review, my loves!**

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: So, about the prequel, I'm going to start it when I finish this one. Okay? Okay.** **This is what happened while Jazz and Tucker were out of the room, since I confused all of you with what Danny said at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

 _"The line dividing good and evil cuts through the heart of every human being." -Alexander Solzhenitsyn_

* * *

Death watched as the red head dragged the geek down the hall frantically, before returning his attention to the two halfas and the human before him, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, Danny- I mean, King Phantom-" Danny the Specter off, his voice low.

"Please, don't call me that." He cringed, and the goth rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, to which he leaned back. He shook his head, looking up to meet the Ghost of Death's blood red eyes. "I-I don't like it... I just wanna be called Danny. Please."

"Sorry, _Danny_ , but we need to figure this out. One of our own runs a high chance of getting captured if they exit the Ghost Zone..." Life's eyes drifted to Sam, who although she was crumbling, remained upright and serious.

"I want a Zone-Wide shut down of all portals. I want it to be illegal for all Specters to exit the Ghost Zone until further notice should they be captured by the GIW or any other Ghost Hunter." The goth spoke, and Kit poked his head in.

"Should I put that out as an alert, my Queen?" The news-obsessed Specter asked.

"Yes please." She looked at him. "Oh, and Kit? It's Danny and Sam. Not King and Queen Phantom." She paused, looking through the doorway. "Except, of course, in front of humans while we're in our ghost forms, then it's Danny and Samantha."

"You got it, Sam."

"What about Plasmius?" Jack spoke up for the first time, leaning against the counter. Sam felt Danny stiffen under neath him. "Sam, who is he? You said he was a halfa... That he had a human half."

"Danny?" She asked him, and he just waved it off. Better late than never.

"Vlad Plasmius is... Vlad Plasmius is Vlad Masters, Mr Fenton." She looked at the Ghost Hunter, who's shoulders slumped, but he didn't look surprised.

"I-I kind of put two and two together when I found out about Danny. Masters and Plasmius went missing at the same time. I was in denial again, I guess." The man in orange drifted his eyes towards his son, who sat rigid, his eyes alert.

"I need to find him." He growled, moving to get up. Sam shoved him back into the chair. His eyes turned green, and he moved to transform, before Sam did as well, using her vines to wrap him in the chair. He began to squirm. "Sam! Let me out of here!" He shouted angrily.

Sam looked worriedly at Clockwork, who's eyes remained focused on the halfa.

She heard him take a deep breath, but before he could unleash his Ghostly Wail, like she knew he was going to, she put ectoplasm over his mouth so he couldn't speak. This did nothing except make him angrier, and he started moving so much that his chair tipped over, and now he was laying on the floor.

She suddenly sprouted an idea, and used sleep spores on the halfa. He fell asleep suddenly, and she sat him upright. Two rings formed around his waist while he slept, and she did the same, watching in awe as the vines that wrapped around him wilted and shriveled, and the ectoplasm on his mouth faded away. The vines faded eventually too, and he fell forward onto the table.

He squirmed, waking up suddenly, and Sam looked up at Life, her eyebrows raised. "He's a halfa, fast metabolism- you get the gist." The Specter waved it off. The goth nodded, looking down at Danny, who breathed out.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Danny?" Sam's mood softened. She sat in the chair to his left and Jack moved to sit on the other chair to his right. The halfa's head fell to the table and he wrapped his arms in a nest around them.

"I'm sorry." He cried, and Sam ran a hand through his raven locks. "I'm sorry for almost hurting you guys, I'm sorry for letting my anger get like that. I'm sorry that our _daughter_ is _missing_ and I'm sorry that it's _all my fault_." He spoke, voice cracking and muffled.

"Danny, it's not your fault-" Jack tried, but was cut off by his son.

"Yes, it is." He shot up. "It _is_ my fault. All of it. Even all the other things that day. _I_ let her stay in our house instead of at Sam's. _I_ let Sam and Elle get kidnapped. _I_ sent people running. _I_ sent buildings crashing to the ground. _I'm_ the one that let Tucker and Jazz get hurt. _I'm_ the one that sent Valerie through a brick wall. _I'm_ the one that almost _killed my parents_. It was _me_ that let Danielle run away. _I scared her._ I made my daughter afraid to be near me. Do you know how horrible I feel? Knowing that all of this is _my_ fault?" He asked, tears still running down his cheeks.

"Danny, stop." Sam growled from behind him, making him spin around, his eyes flashing a toxic neon green as tears continued to fall from them.

"No, Sam, I won't. Tell me, which part wasn't my fault?"

"The part about us getting kidnapped, Jazz and Tuck, all of it! You don't need to watch us all the time and we choose to do this." She snapped, her eyes turning green as well as they argued. "We don't have to. We want to."

"But I led you into the warehouse! I told Jazz and Tucker to run in to get you, and they got hurt! I blew up the Fenton Blimp with my parents inside of it _and_ I slammed into Valerie! I used my Ghostly Wail instead of doing something less dangerous. I didn't even think to take the fight out of the town! And, I scared the shit out of our daughter!" He yelled, before stopping his words, breathing heavily, looking at the girl in front of him. His eyes returned to their normal baby blue and he brought his voice down to a shaky whisper. "I wanted to _kill_ him, Sam. I wanted to murder him. I've never wanted to do that. To anyone. Not even _him_." Everybody's expressions softened, and Sam's eyes returned to their normal amethyst color. They all knew that _him_ meant Dan, Danny's evil future self from an alternate timeline.

The male halfa sat in the chair he had previously been sitting in, burying his head in his arms, which were folded like a nest. "Danny..." The goth tried, sitting beside him. He refused to get up, and instead spoke.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." He replied.

"Danny please look at me." She tried again, and this time, he brought his head up to reveal his bloodshot eyes, red cheeks, and chapped lips.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He spoke, and Sam wrapped her arms around him, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, it's fine."

"No, it's not. But, I really don't want to fight anymore." He spoke, pulling away from the goth, who exchanged a worried glance with Jack. The halfa sat, staring at the table.

Jazz and Tucker came running back in, followed by Kit.

"Danny?" His sister asked tentatively, reaching for him. He hummed in response, before looking at Tucker, his sapphire eyes almost completely void of emotions.

"Dude...?"

"I-I don't know if I can take it anymore." Came his response. "I really don't."

"Son-" His father reached for him, and Danny only flinched slightly, but let his father place a hand on his shoulder.

"I just want everything to be okay again."

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi... So, here's what happens next, my dudes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 _"Love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to." -Unknown_

* * *

"Mom, I came in to find you guys. Simple as that." Jazz argued, folding her arms. She no longer wore the hazmat suit she had stolen from the lab in her house, but instead wore clothes from the bag. She now wore a pair of black yoga pants, a black long sleeve t-shirt, and a pair of purple sneakers. Her hair was now in a ponytail, and she glared at the woman in front of her. "Sorry I was concerned."

"Well you should have sent the Guys In White, Jazz. They're professionals, _you_ are _not_." The ghost hunter poked her daughter in the chest. Tucker snorted.

"You don't know the half of it." He muttered low enough that only Jazz caught what he had said. He flinched slightly when she elbowed him in the ribs. The ribs that were still bruised from the week before. She glared at him.

"What was that, Tucker?" Maddie asked, tilting her head in genuine concern and confusion.

"Oh, nothing, Mrs Fenton." The geek grinned. "Just an inside joke."

His girlfriend grabbed his over-sized hand, dragging him away from her mother. "Next time, don't do that." She hissed, her cerulean blue eyes flashing in slight anger.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Danny had proposed wake up call right after the Master Of Time and the Twins of Life and Death had left, claiming that they had to get moving ASAP. Sam just nodded, following him into the room along with Jazz, Tucker, and Jack. The male halfa hadn't uttered even a word since then, not daring to look anybody in the eyes, especially not the goth.

He shoved the last sleeping bag in the bag and Kit popped his head in. "Buffet is ready."

Sam mumbled a thank you to him and lead the group into the room that Team Phantom had been in the night before. She breathed in, grabbing a banana and going to sit with Jazz, who's eyes remained trained on something outside of the doorway.

The goth followed her gaze to see Jack standing in front of a furious Maddie, trying to keep his emotions under control so that he didn't do anything to rash.

 _Slap._

"I don't know _what_ in the world is wrong with you, Jack Fenton." She breathed. "But _this,_ you- you are not acting like the person I married. Y-You're acting like Danny! Do you need a cleansing too?"

"Cleansing?" Sam looked at Jazz, eyebrows raised with a slight fear.

Jazz looked fearful as well. Over the years, of course, her parents have gotten better at their ghost fighting. Their father pretty much noticed that ghosts weren't all evil when they walked in the place, but her mother's words had made her sick to her stomach.

 _Cleansing._

"She thinks we're overshadowed." Jazz stated, fear evident in her voice as she put down the corn muffin that sat like a heavy weight in her stomach. "And if she _cleanses_ us, God only knows what's going to happen to you and Danny."

* * *

"Dude, please speak." The geek pleaded with his friend, who sat on the suitcase in Phantom form. "Or eat something." He motioned to his plate of bacon and eggs on his lap.

"The ectoplasm will keep me energized and refreshed. As long as I stay in Phantom form as long as I need to." The male didn't look up from his boots.

"Danny-"

"This isn't me. I-I'm not this person." He whispered almost inaudibly, but Tucker caught it.

"We know. But, Danny, _please_ don't do this to yourself."

"Do what? Realize the truth?" Danny spat, his toxic eyes still on his boots. "Tucker, I'm toxic."

"No, you're not, Danny-" He was cut off once again.

"No, Tuck... I- Let's just forget about this. I'm fine."

"Sam doesn't love you." Tucker stated.

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were just stating blatant lies."

"Just drop it, Tuck." He tossed a bag and a suitcase over to Tucker, before letting those rings that he had become so familiar to them all in the past four years wash over his body. "We have ten days till the Christmas truce. We need to get them out of here, find Danielle, and get capture Plasmius once and for all."

He exited the room, leaving a baffled Tucker holding a backpack in his hands, and the suitcase laying on the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember to review...**

 **Sorry this chapter was so short it was kind of a filler chapter because we're going to see our favorite little halfa in the next chapter. (I'm gonna try to double upload this weekend)**

 **Okay bye.**

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: So, we're taking a break from the class for a few chapters, but because I'm feeling devious, I'm going to give you things other than Danielle first. Muahaha.**

 **Just kidding.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 _"In youth we learn; in age we understand." -Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach_

* * *

 ** _Tuesday, December 17- 4:45 PM EST- World News- Edna Roberts with special guest Jarret Husane from Amity Park- Washington D.C._**

 _"We're sitting here with Mr Husane to discuss the topic that everyone has been buzzing about since Phantom's speech about a week ago." The reporter smiled. "What are your thoughts on Phantom."_

 _"Please, call me Jarret." He smiled warmly. "And, honestly, I think Phantom is a great kid. He has done a lot for everyone, including me. He pretty much does everything he can to keep us safe. He's saved almost everyone more than once. Those Ghost Hunters are just idiots to go after him. This town has been in pure hell since Phantom has been gone. And there haven't even been any ghosts."_

 _"And you think that the Guys In White are idiots?"_

 _"Of course I do. What they do to ghosts, I've seen it. Slow, painful torture. Dissection. Blood Blossoms are grown in their labs to hurt the ghosts. I had to go in there. Really, something you'll never forget. Makes me glad that Phantom has never been captured."_

 _"And why do you say that?" The reporter looked at Jarret._

 _"Because, of course, some ghosts still have humanity and possess the ability to think. Why not Phantom, of course, he's saved us more than once. That place, it_ strips _a ghost of whatever love for humans it has. And Phantom, I believe he's heard of what happened. He's a ghost, so naturally battling his own species every day must weigh on him. However, for such a young age, to have a daughter, to be king, to have a mate, an entire dimension to look after, and not to mention his duties of being a hero. How does he have time to be a hero?"_

 _"What are your thoughts on the Queen, Jarret?"_

 _"My thoughts? Well, from what I heard in that interview she must be very caring. She has power over plants and she's very beautiful. And Phantom seems to love her a lot."_

 _"And Danielle?"_

 _"Well, I firmly believe that what the Guys In White are doing is wrong and inhumane. Unbelievable. Of course, she's a child with a power like no other, however, torturing a little girl? Hurting her? Who the hell does that?" He stopped shaking his head with a sigh. "I-I think that her parents will raise her to be a good little girl. Just like the rest of Team Phantom."_

 _"Of course, well, that's all we really need to say about that. Thank you Mr Husane."_

 _"Of course."_

 _ **End Time: 5:00 PM EST**_

* * *

 _ **Tuesday, December 17- 8:45 PM EST- Chat Room- Amity Park**_

 _fluffyice renamed the group chat "The Phans"_

 _jessxphantom02 joined the chat_

 _luxandra76 joined the chat_

 _joined the chat_

 _jasonislit78 joined the chat_

 _hairy joined the chat_

 _fluffyice: what goes on_

 _jessxphantom02: phantom, duh._

 _jasonislit78: this is probably all just a scam, tbh, the GIW just wants publicity so that people won't see them as idiots._

 _luxandra76: i agree_

 _hairy: but they had a picture_

 _: so, they could have taken any little girl and used photoshop. simple._

 _fluffyice: and him being king?_

 _fluffyice: the video_

 _fluffyice: you really think they made footage of Phantom breaking down and crying about her?_

 _fluffy ice: c'mon. Phantom is in trouble and a bunch of seniors are missing_

 _luxandra76:okay, maybe he's right. maybe there is something wrong._

 _jasonislit78: my house tomorrow?_

 _jessxphantom02: definately_

 _hairy: sure_

 _: sound good, JJ_

 _luxandra76: ill be there_

 _fluffyice: yep_

 _jasonislit78 left "The Phans"_

 _left "The Phans"_

 _fluffyice left "The Phans"_

 _luxandra76 left "The Phans"_

 _jessxphantom02 left "The Phans"_

 _hairy left "The Phans"_

 _ **End Time: 9:00 PM EST**_

* * *

 _ **Wednesday December 18- 9:00 AM EST- Memorial- Casper High- Amity Park**_

 _"Our hearts go out to the families who have lost loved ones." The Vice-Principal spoke into the microphones. "You may go."_

 _"Did you realize that Phantom stopped showing up the day that they left?" A child with red hair looked at his best friend._

 _"Shut up, JJ. Phantom is not with them. Now lets just go find the girls and Harry and get out of here." The boy with black hair grumbled, getting up and walking away._

 ** _End Time: 9:15 AM EST_**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's how everyone is taking it I guess, so next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Remember to review honestly I need them haha.**

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: So... It's been a while. And I promise I'll explain why, but not now. This chapter has been in the works and I'm assuming you guys just want to get right to it! I'll probably update two or three times this week... I was going to make one long chapter but all of them together were too long.**

 **So, in _this_ chapter, we're introducing a new character! I've been working on her for a while, and I think you guys will honestly grow to love her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 _"It has been said that 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting it's sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it's never gone." -Rose Kennedy_

* * *

 _"Danny!" Her father's name was screamed into the distance by a distinctly female voice. She was suddenly aware of the arms that were wrapped around her, and squirmed to see her Uncle, who's eyes were teary as he held both the child and the child's aunt, who's head was buried into the male's neck._

 _"Uncle Tucker?" She asked, looking at him._

 _"Shh, everything will be okay, Danielle. Your father will be fine." His voice was shaky and unsure, and she turned around to see her mother standing there, fists clenched at her sides, in her human form. Their clothes were all tattered and their hair was a mess. Shaky breaths came from the female standing feet away from them._

 _"M-Mommy?" She spoke tentatively, and the male let her down. Her small feet carried her to her mother, who fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. "Mommy?"_

 _The woman turned to face her daughter, and the child, reaching out her small hand, wiped the tears from her mother's dirty and bloodstained face, and pushed a lock of hair that stuck to the woman's sweaty face. A sniff and more tears came, and the child wrapped her arms around her mothers neck, careful not to hurt the woman's swelled stomach._

 _"Mom, please!" The girl pleaded. "It'll be okay!" The girl reassured her, and looked at her aunt and uncle, who sat holding each other. And the woman, wrapped an arm around the girl in front of her, and an arm around her swelled stomach._

 _"We're gonna be okay."_

Crash

* * *

The girl's face scrunched up in disapproval, and she blinked open her eyes, only to let out a scream. A girl, who looked to be around four, stood over her grinning.

Danielle phased through the female and transformed, ready to battle the floating girl in front of her. Ectoblasts lit up her hands.

"Hey! Wait! I'm not the bad guy!" The girl waved a hand in front of her.

The smaller Phantom looked wary, but still lowered her glowing hands.

"Yeah, I'm not the bad guy. I'm good, I promise." The halfa calmed down, and the girl turned upside down in the air.

"W-Who are you?"

"The girl turned right-side-up again. "My real name is Lilith Carter Fe-" She cut herself off before she got to her _last_ name. "But I go by my Ghost Name, Phantom. Carter Phantom. And, _you_ are Danielle Phantom."

Carter, who floated in mid air, had white hair and sapphire blue eyes similar to the younger phantom's human eyes. She was shorter than average, fit, and her smile never left her pale face.

"But that's our name! Copy Cat!" The younger phantom accused, making the older child raise an eyebrow.

There was a long pause, and the older one bit her lip, before deciding to tell half the truth. "Hey! I didn't come up with the stupid name, my _dad_ did!"

Her _dad_. That was a funny joke.

"I'm here to protect you. We need to get to the King and Queen before-" A bang on the door cut her off, and the older phantom pullef Danielle through the floor and through the portal in the lab.

They floated, looking around, before landing on a small path. "If we're gonna find them, we need to save energy. So, instead of flying, we're gonna walk."

The younger one rolled her eyes, attempting to levitate, and failing. They began walking, unaware of the red eyes watching them from afar.

* * *

It had been almost twenty four hours since they had left Kit's lair, and since then, the male halfa hadn't uttered two words. And _that_ made the rest of Team Phantom worried sick.

Soft snores alerted the female halfa that everyone had fallen asleep at this point, including Jazz and Tucker, who were exhausted beyond belief. Everyone, of course, except herself, and a certain someone that sat at the end of the cave they decided to take shelter in. His appearance shattered her heart even more.

He sat in Phantom form, knees bent, arms folded across his knees, head hanging down in defeat so that his snow white hair and white accents on his uniform looked gray. His aura looked almost completely gone.

She checked her watch, _twelve fifty-nine am_. Everyone had been asleep for hours now, and she creeped around them, walking over to her King at the opening of the cave.

She felt him stiffen when she sat down beside him, leaning her head against the wall. "Danny." She whispered, her voice broken. She placed a hand on his arm. Still, he said nothing, and remained tense.

"Danny," She pleaded, her voice shaking. " _Please_ , don't shut me out. _Please_ don't leave me." A tear ran down her cheek. "I need you, I love you. Please, just talk to me." She began to shake, and she felt him wince beneath her hand. "D-Danny, _please_."

She waited, and almost thought that he wasn't going to do anything, until he turned suddenly, and pulled her sideways onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

She felt him shake beneath her as he burried his face into the crook of her neck, and she swore she felt droplets of wetness.

"Danny." She croaked, pleading with him. "Please, you can't do this to yourself. Talk to me, tell me what's on your mind, tell me how you feel. Please." She grabbed his face, and pulled him to look at her. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, tear streaks ran down his face. He averted her gaze. "Danny, look at me. Please don't do this to me."

He slowly raised his eyes to meet her own, and each felt their heart fall to pieces. She leaned forward, smashing her lips against his, and felt her heart slightly piece back together when he responded, tangling his gloved fingers through her human hair. She pulled away for breath, resting her forehead against his own, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." He slurred, his voice raspy. A glint of mischief flashed in his toxic green eyes. "I tend to do this thing where I render females breathless." She rolled her eyes, but smiled, and hugged him tight anyways.

"I missed you, Danny." She spoke shakily, finally letting herself cry.

He felt a wave of guilt wash over him, reverting back to his human form, and wrapping his arms around her. "Sam, I've been with you all day." He ran a hand through her raven locks.

"No, y-you didn't talk to me. I-I thought I lost you Danny." She whined, grasping his shirt.

He pulled her away from him to get a good look at her, and felt tears of his own. "Sam, listen to me. You will _never_ lose me. Ever. I will always be right by your side, and I will _always_ love you."

She smiled, and pecked him on the lips. "Always?"

"'Til the day I die." He smirked.

"You mean the rest of the way." She corrected, smiling. He reached out to wipe her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "We're already half ghost, babe. We only got half of the way to go."

A blaring noise from inside of the cave snapped them out of their thoughts, and made Sam look at her watch. _Four fourty five am._

 _"So_ , you guys are half ghost?" A familiar female voice spoke from the cave opening, making the two of them freeze.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, sooooo... Sorry I kinda fell off the face of the Earth for a bunch of months... I had problems with my depression and my mom got arrested...**

 **But, hey, I updated the fucking story for all you aggressive fans. :) So, yeah.**

 **I kinda left you with a cliff hanger...**

 **Muahaha.**

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: So, I'm only gonna update twice this week, and I honestly don't know when I'll be back after this... Probably a week and a half to two weeks...**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 _"A hero is someone who understands the responsibility that comes with their freedom." -Bob Dylan_

* * *

 _"So, you guys are ghosts."_

The female turned slowly, to see an ecto pistol aimed right between her eyes, and went rigid. The noise was coming from the weapon in front of her, whirring and buzzing, ready to shoot at any time.

Her amethyst eyes traveled up the tanned arm of their attacker, only to meet the hard eyes of their regular hunter. She swallowed the Manhattan-sized lump in her throat, and took a shaky breath.

"V-Valerie, we-"

"You what, _scum_?" The attacker asked harshly. "You can _explain_? Get out of my friends, or so help me, when I get you out, I will _destroy_ you."

"Valerie-" The female tried again, going to move, but freezing when the attacker's finger moved near the trigger. Something in the air suddenly shifted in that moment, and she swore she saw a black spot in her vision.

"Don't move."

"I-I won't, but you need to _listen_ to me!"

Danny remained frozen, blue eyes totally blanking out, and suddenly, he started to shake. They both turned towards the shaking male, who's eyes squeezed shut. A grunt escaped his lips, and Sam's eyebrows raised in concern.

"Danny?"

"S-Sam. Th-Th-That's not-" He screamed in agony, his hands weaving through his hair and grasping his head.

"Danny!" Two pairs of footsteps rounded the corner, and skidded to a halt, eyes widening in horror.

"Sam? What happened?" The eldest Fenton asked worriedly.

"I don't know!" She cried, looking at Valerie, who had a sinister smirk on her face. The female halfa felt her blood boiling beneath her skin as her eyes glowed a bright green, and she growled. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Oh, Samantha." She chuckled darkly, raising the pistol to the girl's forehead. Valerie's eyes flashed red, and Sam gasped. "So naive."

"You're not Valerie." She realized, eyes widening, and before the unknown ghost could respond, the halfa shot an ectoblast at _Valerie's_ forehead, sending the specter flying out of her, and Valerie's now unconscious body crashing to the floor. Tucker rushed out and caught her just before she fell, and Jazz helped him rest her somewhere out of the way.

"I'm going ghost!" The female halfa cried, forming a set of rings around her waist, and transforming in a blinding flash of light.

"Wow, creative. The same battle cry as the _King's_. How cute." The ghost spat, floating over, a smirk on his face. Sam's head snapped up, and she growled, sending an ectoblast in his direction, which he dodged, but just barely. "Now, now, Samantha, settle down."

"Settle down? You just tried to _kill_ us!" She spoke, her voice carrying more of an echo than she remembered it had the first time she went ghost. "In fact, that's _all_ you've ever done!"

Tucker and Jazz both pressed the buttons on their bracelets, and activated their suits. Jazz rushed to Danny's aid, and Tucker jumped into action with Sam, firing off ecto-pistols.

A blood curdling scream ripped its way through Danny, and a blinding wave of light shocked Team Phantom, and the halfa got up, floating in his ghost form.

"Ah, _King Phantom_ ," The ghost taunted. "So nice of you to join us. Now, you can either come willingly, or you can come by force."

"Over my dead body, Walker." He growled, hands lighting up with energy, and his eyes glowing brighter.

"Suit yourself." The warden shrugged, and stomped his boot on the ground, sending a shockwave across the path, and into the cave, waking everyone out of a dead sleep.

Tucker winced, preparing for the screams of the class, and being met with blood-curdling screams. The humans poured out of the cave, screaming, as guards came out of no where, grabbing them, and taking them to what was most likely Walker's prison.

Danny and Sam went straight for Walker himself, while Tucker and Jazz took down as many Goons as they could before the two got captured. "Danny, Sam!" They both cried before being taken away. The guards and Walker all began to gang up on the King and Queen.

"Sam, fall back, g-go get Clockwork!" The male yelled to his love, who growled.

"I'm not leaving you here!" She grunted. A scream left her lips before she was swallowed by the sea of Goons.

"Sam!" He shouted, reaching out for her, before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and his world started to slowly fade. "Sam..." He uttered.

* * *

She woke with a start, head whipping around, frantically counting the group, and coming to the dreaded realization that they were missing one.

"No, Danny." She breathed out, hands shaking.

"I demand you tell me what you did with my baby boy, scum!" The familiar voice of Maddie Fenton pulled her out of her thoughts. The adult stood yelling through the bars at Walker's goons, who stood unphased.

A cough brought her attention to the outside of the cell and to the room outside of where they were. A figure lay in a heap in the dark attatched to a glowing chain on his left ankle. "Danny!" Sam cried, making everyone whip their heads in her direction.

He turned over, body creaking, his hair sticking to his bloodied face. "Sam..." He gasped, a weak smile gracing his features for only a second. "Thank Clockwork."

"Oh, my baby boy!" Maddie cried out at her son through the bars of the cell. "We're gonna get you out, sweetie."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and ignored her, keeping focus on his Queen. "He human-proofed the entire vicinity... No matter what we try we won't get out." He cringed at her appearance. "And, you need to be patched up."

She looked into the mirror behind her on the wall, which was cracked and dirty, realizing that she too was in her human form. Her face was dirty, and she was sporting a nice shiner on her left eye. There was a gash on her forehead that was green and red, but nobody seemed to notice. She wiped away her blood, and turned to her love outside the bars.

"Don't talk like that." She scolded.

"Talk like what?" He raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice.

"Like there's no hope for us." Another voice spoke from beside Sam. They both looked to see Valerie, who looked tired, eyes heavy.

"I thought you-" The tech geek tried.

"I realized I was wrong. Just because I was overshadowed, doesn't mean that I don't remember. I know, and I eventually want an explanation, but I'll live for now." She cut Tucker off, smiling as best as she could.

"Look, this is great, but can we focus here? We don't know where in Walker's Prison we are, and-"

"You're in a place specially designed for the Punk and all his little followers." The warden sneered.

Danny let out an inhuman growl at the Specter that entered the room, and his eyes flashed an angry green. "Walker."

" _King Phantom."_ The ghost sneered at the halfa in Latin.

"Enough with the ghost-speak." The boy growled, glaring at him. "I have enough to deal with between Plasmius, the Guys In White, and Princess Phantom. So do me a favor and let us all go, before I kindly kick your ass into next week."

"Ah, Daniel. The Punk. So dense. You brought humans into the Ghost Zone. That's against the rules."

"Me existing is against the rules to you, you idiot." The halfa spat in his direction.

"You're so stupid, sometimes, Phantom. Look at you, you're in no condition to fight... Surrender." The warden smirked. "Besides," He snapped his finger, and Sam was instantly outside of the bars. "I made room for two."

Danny went to open his mouth, but Sam lunged at the warden, only to be held back by guards. "We'll never surrender to you, you piece of shit!" She screeched, flailing about in the arms of the guards that held her back. Her eyes flashed green, and she growled like an animal as they strapped her to the wall against two metal prongs, forcing her back to arch. They went for Danny next, restraining him, and he fought hard to get out, but lost.

"Danny, I can't phase through. He's blocking our powers." She spoke lowly so that only her lover could hear. She received no response as he was held against the wall beside her against a bigger set of metal prongs.

"Just because you're King doesn't mean I gotta kiss your ass." He growled at the Phantom, and turned to Sam. She looked away, but he grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "And, you're not as strong as you think you are, Pumpkin, so don't try and fight the big kids."

Sam growled, her eyes flashing green, but no one noticed. "We don't want you to kiss our asses, we just want to work togther with everyone to-" She yelped as she felt electricity flow through her and she grunted along with Danny, who also got electrocuted. They let out grunting sounds, and the scent of burning flesh filled up the room, making everyone gag.

Sam began to feel her body heat up, and fire float through her veins. "D-Danny- gah!" She grunted, turning her head. He struggled to look at her, but met her eyes.

"Hm?" He breathed, his voice failing him.

"Fr-Fr-Ice." She tried, her voice barely registering in his brain.

"W-What?" He grunted, teeth gritting together. By now, they were both fighting against their ghost sides, which were trying to change in order to prevent their human sides from injury, and to heal faster.

"Danny! She meant Phreeze! Use it!" Jazz yelled, instantly getting Sam's idea.

"C-Can't." He heaved. "T-The restraints."

"Silence!" Walker yelled, turning up the intensity of the electricity.

"It's your core, but it's a human thing!" His father yelled to him, holding Maddie as she cried out about her son. "You don't need your other half to use it!"

"Sam, vines! That means you can use the vines! It's a brain thing! It has to do with control, no matter what half you're in!" Tucker yelled at the two.

"Now that I know this works on the two of you," The warden ignored the them. "I can use it on your _little girl_ and take back my role as the rulemaker."

A switch went off on them as soon as they heard that. Suddenly, as if they were in sync, the two looked at the warden and smirked eyes swirling both blue and green, before vines started wrapping around the warden and his goons, and ice started creeping up the bars of the prison, and over their restraints, before snapping them. White dust floated, making the visibility go down to zero.

They duplicated, turning the duplicates into their Phantom forms. When the dust settled, Jack, Tucker, and Jazz were standing ready with weapons, and the two halfas and their duplicates were standing stiff.

All seven of them growled at the enemies, and spoke in unison. " _Don't touch her_!"

"Gah! Let me out!" The warden growled, struggling, before finally breaking out of the vines. Most of Team Phantom, excluding Jack and Jazz, lunged at the enemies.

"Jazz, lead em out of here! Dad, take the back in case there are any more of them!" Human-Danny shouted at them, as they all left.

As soon as they were all gone, Danny and Sam's duplicates fused back with their originals, and transformed into Danny and Samantha Phantom. A figure ran into the room suddenly, taking out a few guards using her bare hands.

The tech geek noticed, and gasped. "Val!" He yelled, reaching into his belt and pulling out his spare weapon, tossing it to her.

The warden backed the two Phantoms into a corner, and Danny looked around. No way out. "Sam, put up a shield around Tucker and Valerie."

"What? Why?" She looked at him, keeping her ecto beams up.

"Because, I'm about to do something incredibly stupid." He pushed her behind him. He saw a green shield form around the pair in the distance before it was reinforced with vines. "Cover your ears." He warned her, but she had already put a shield of vines around herself, and covered her ears.

He took a deep breath in through his nose, and let out an inhuman wail, sending shockwaves through the dungeon, and cracking the foundation. It began to crumble. He stopped his wail, walking over to the warden, and grabbing him by the throat.

"If you ever even _think_ about touching her, I swear on everything and everyone I love, that I will lock you away for _eternity."_ His voice almost sounded like _his_ for a moment, and Walker swore he saw flecks of red in the halfa's eyes.

The warden chuckled, before disappearing, leaving Danny in the dust. The sheilds were down by now, and the child transformed, grabbing his friends, who also transformed, and ran up the stairs of the basement-dungeon, getting out before the whole building collapsed, freeing thousands of ghosts.

The halfa, suddenly, fell to his knees, groaning. Sam whipped around, looking at the halfa, who's shirt was torn to shreds. The wounds on his back not yet healed.

"Danny!" She cried, rushing to his aid, ripping the shirt in half, and examining his burns. "Danny, you need to stand up so we can get you there safely."

"C-Can't... S-She needs us." He fainted suddenly, head hitting the ground.

"What? Danny, wake up! Who needs us?" She asked frantically, as everyone looked at her funny. Sam Manson _never_ lost her cool.

He grasped her hand on his face, not opening his eyes. "L-Lilith."

* * *

 **-A/N: Danny's starting to piece together that _something_ is off...  
**

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hiiii.** **So, we're gonna pick up with Lilith and Danielle.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 _"Violence doesn't discriminate. It comes as cold and bracing as a winter breeze, and it leaves you with a chill you can't shake off." -Daredevil_

* * *

"Lili?" A small, timid voice broke the heavy silence that had been resting over them like a blanket for a majority of the past day and a half. The bigger one sighed, frustration evident in her body language.

"For the last time, it's _Lilith."_ The older halfa huffed, her eyes rolling. "Not Lily, or Lil, or Lith. It's Lilith."

"S-Sorry." The smaller one shrunk back, curling in a ball when the other one raised her voice a bit. "I-I no mean to-"

"Look, kid, just tell me what you want." The smaller one stayed silent, head hanging. "Hello?"

"I no wants anythin'." Danielle mumbled, her voice tired. "I just wanna talks." Her voice was different than it was at Fenton Works, and more like a toddler's as she spoke like she was young, unable to pronounce certain things.

"About what?" The older one huffed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Where you comes from?" The smaller one looked up from her hands, making Lilith freeze.

"What do you mean _where did I come from_?" She asked, biting her lip as the smaller one edged closer.

"You looks like Momma and Daddy." Danielle sniffed. "You looks no-stables." Her eyes began to water, and she backed away, slowly putting the pieces together.

"W-What?" The older one tilted her head, trying to play clueless. "Danielle, what's wrong?"

"Vlad. You from Vlads." She whimpered, and it suddenly clicked in the older one's head that the smaller one had figured it out.

"Danielle-" She reached out to touch her, but the toddler jerked away.

"N-No! He gonna hurts me again!" The toddler whimpered, looking up in fear. "Don' take me back, he hurt us!"

"Danielle, calm down!" The older one pleaded. "I'm _never_ going back, and I'm _never_ gonna make you go back! But if we're too loud, they'll find us." She spoke. "Vlad escaped, and he's most likely looking for us."

The toddler gasped. "No! I no want him to find us." She whimpered quietly, looking around.

"He won't. But, we need to stay together." The six-year old spoke. "You're weak, and I'm unstable. If we get caught, we probably won't have a chance."

"O-Okay." The smaller one visibly calmed down a bit, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Lili?"

"It's Lilith." She spoke softly. "But, yes?"

"Is your Momma and Daddy the same as my Momma and Daddy?" Her voice was soft, and her eyes innocent.

 _"You don't belong to_ anyone _else but_ me! _You live to serve_ my _needs, and you will_ not _turn out like that other abomination that took_ his _side!"_

 _"You're_ not _my Daddy!" She cried, trying desperately to get out of the chains on her legs._

 _"I'm your_ Master." _He growled, throwing her across the room, to smash into the wall. "You will obey_ me _and nobody else!"_

 _"P-Please stop. That hurt!" She was bawling by now. "Y-You said you loved me!"_

 _"I lied! You're nothing but a mistake! You and all the others! The non human ones, and that abomination Danielle!"_

 _She sniffled, crying as the man yelled at her. He delivered a punch to her face, growling. "Your_ real _Mommy and Daddy would_ never _love you. Just like they'd never love Danielle." The older one spoke. "Daniel and Samantha Phantom are_ nothing _compared to your master sitting in front of you! I gave you_ life, _you ungrateful piece of shit!"_

"Lili?" The girl's voice broke her out of the flashback. "Is you membering Vlad bein' mean too?" Lilith looked beside her to the small girl, who's eyes looked almost _broken_ at the sight.

"It's Lilith." She spoke weakly, looking at the younger one, smiling sadly. "And, yeah, I'm remembering Vlad being mean too."

A small pair of arms wrapped around her, surprising her. "I sorry you memembers him." Danielle whispered, as Lilith returned the hug. "Membering is worst part. I hate membering."

A sniffle escaped the girl, and a drop of wetness hit the ground. The small one wiped away the older one's tears with her full, chubby hand and pushed her hair out of her face. "I no want Lili to cry. Please no cry Lili."

"It's Lilith." The girl sniffled, and shook her head. "I'm fine."

"No you not fine!" The smaller one spoke, looking her in the eyes. "It okay, because I takes you to Momma and Daddy and we make it all betters."

"Momma and Daddy aren't gonna want me. I'm a mistake." The halfa sniffed, smiling sadly. "Thank you, though."

"We all is mistakes." Danielle spoke. "Daddy, Momma, and me! You is okay! Momma say we specials." She thought back to the day.

 _"But Vlad said I'm just a mistake." The small halfa wailed. "Nothing but an abomination!"_

 _"Danielle, you were a mistake to him." The older female spoke, brushing the halfa's hair from her face. "Danny's a mistake too."_

 _"That's not nice, Sam!" The small one said, the name feeling weird on her tongue._

 _"But, being a mistake isn't bad. We're special. Everything happens for a reason."_

 _"Why did I happen?"_

 _"We don't know your reason yet. But we'll find it soon."_

 _"Okay, Sammy."_

"She said that?" The older one asked, looking down at the toddler, who nodded.

"And, Momma and Daddy are the bestest Momma and Daddy ever in the whole worlds! Even when we no knowed about them bein' my Momma and Daddy!"

"Really?" The older one smiled. "They're that great?"

"Yeah. They're awesomes."

* * *

"Danny!" The female halfa shook him, trying to wake him up from _whatever_ it was that just grasped him. Tucker and Jazz also got down beside him as Jack held Maddie away from the team.

"C'mon dude, you gotta wake up!" The geek pleaded.

"C'mon little bro..." Jazz whispered, breaking out her water and pouring it over him, making him gasp and shoot up.

" _Jazz_ what the hell?" He shouted, eyes wide.

"You fainted!" Tucker defended, reaching out a hand to help the halfa up.

"Yeah and you said something about someone needing us, her name was something like-" Sam tried, but was cut off by Danny.

"Lilith." He breathed, looking at her.

"Who?"

"I saw her tube when we took him down, I thought she was destroyed when the building collapsed, but apparently not."

"Danny, you make no sense."

"I mean, she's like another Danielle." He looked at them. "And I _think_ she's ours."

"Well how do you know she's even alive?"

"I don't know, I can just- I can just feel it. It's like she's close, like she's just out of my reach."

"Well why can't you feel Ellie?" The female halfa questioned.

"I can, actually. It's weird, I couldn't feel her at all five minutes ago-" He gasped as a blue whisp left his mouth, and he looked around, ready to fight.

Suddenly, a yeti-like creature came running up the path, creating an Earthquake-Like feeling. "Dandy!" A small voice shouted, throwing itself into Danny's arms, making the halfa laugh.

"Iceberg! What are you doing out of your territory?" He scolded the small ghost. "Your Daddy can get in trouble and you could get hurt!"

"I'm in _your_ territory, silly! Pariah's Keep is Phantom Kingdom now!" Danny looked to the side to see a gigantic, black castle floating in midair with a white insignia, beautiful plants all over, and ice sculptures.

"Holy-" Sam stared, gazing up at the castle in awe, and Danny finished with "shit!"

"Dude! That is _so cool_!" The tech geek looked at the boy wide eyed.

"Dad's inside waiting for you! C'mon!"

The gate to the castle opened as soon as the two halfas stepped near it, making their jaws drop, and they walked through the massive front yard.

"Damn! Phantom's rich!" They could hear Dash shout in the distance, making everyone roll their eyes.

The door opened, and they stepped into a room with black tile floors, black walls, and ice structures everywhere. The chandeliers were made of ice, hanging from vines, and the torches were lit with an amethyst flame. The stairs were all made of ice with the amethyst flame inside of it, and vine railings. The carpeting was black on the stairs.

As they moved further into the hall, crackling bursts of energy lit up small chambers, amethyst orbs of lightning. There were small squares levitating off the ground, and they soon realized they were decorative tables as they walked along the hall, following the small yeti.

"Iceberg, I'm going to have to talk to your father, can you take the ones that aren't Team Phantom and lead them away?"

"Of course, Dandy!" He chirped, leading everyone away except for Team Phantom. As soon as they rounded the corner, the large yeti showed up behind them. "Great- King Danny." The yeti greeted, his face shown one of seriousness. "Queen Samantha, Sir Tucker." He looked weirdly at the two new members.

"Frostbite!" They prepared for a hug, but were met with no such thing.

"This is urgent." He glanced at Valerie and Jack. "I'm not sure if we should-"

"Don't worry, Frostbite." Sam smiled lightly. "They know, and they're with us."

"I see. Very well, then. They are waiting for us, my King." The yeti opened a mystery door behind them, to reveal just about every ghost they knew, and about a dozen they didn't seated around a table. Four empty chairs were placed nicely, and two other ghosts pulled out another two chairs for the unexpected visitor. They all went rigid as the King and Queen entered the room.

"My King and Queen-"

Danny cut them off, looking at them. "It's Danny and Sam." The Queen nodded in agreement.

"We are no higher than you. We deserve no special title." She added, taking her seat.

"Now, what's the news?" He looked at each one of them, who's faces remained solemn. He raised an eyebrow at the silence and eyed Clockwork, who had a small frown on his face. "Seriously, guys, tell me what's going on."

"Danny, Samantha..." Piped up a female ghost at the end of the table. They recognized her to be Dora. "I-I was flying through the Ghost Zone, and I came to the discovery that your arch foe is on the loose, and isn't deceased... He's looking for Danielle, and a female who goes by the name-"

"Lilith. She's got Danielle. She's on _his_ side." He growled.

"Danny, if I may, what if she is like Danielle?" A small ghost piped up from across the table, making all heads shift to the side.

A small specter with waist-length, curly, _chestnut brown_ hair, stormy grey irises, and fangs eyed them all timidly. She wore a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black t-shirt, and held a silver staff which had a stone at the top that was half black and half white. She wore a pair of old, worn converse on her feet. She glowed an odd grey aura, and her voice slightly echoed.

"Paideia, I thought I told you that this was for you to learn. Shush now." Clockwork spoke, a warning glare in his eye.

"But, Father, I need to tell King Ph- Danny that-" The young girl was cut off by the Master of Time, who slammed down his staff. "Enough of this Paideia! Go wait in the hall!"

"But-" She tried, tears filling her eyes, and Clockwork eyed her, and the little girl didn't break her stare until her father spoke again.

"Now." He spoke, and the girl ran, pushing past the small yeti at the door, wiping her eyes.

Danny didn't really pay attention for the rest of the meeting as Sam and the rest of them began to discuss strategies to search the Ghost Zone, take down Plasmius, and find Danielle and Lilith.

"Very well." Frostbite broke the halfa out of his thoughts. "Let's continue this tomorrow, as the humans need their rest." He stood, and dismissed the rest of them. Danny remained seated.

The goth turned around, looking at her King. "Danny, are you okay?" She asked, and he looked at her, smiling softly.

"Yeah, baby, I am. I'll meet you in our room later on." He waggled his eyebrows, making her roll her eyes.

"You've gotten like two hours of sleep a night, Danny. You should come up now." She scolded, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, but, I just need to think for a while. Go get some sleep, I'll come later." He stood, walking across the room to give her a kiss goodnight. She sighed, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you." He murmered into her hair.

"I love you too." They reluctantly pulled away, and the female halfa walked out of the room, softly closing the doors behind her.

The halfa smirked, breathing out. "You can come out now, kiddo." He spoke into the air, and the same, small specter from earlier fizzled to life before him, looking up at him with wonder.

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 _"If the prospect of living in a world where trying to respect the basic rights of those around you and valuing each other simply because we exist are such daunting, impossible tasks, then what sort of world are we left with? And what sort of world do you want to live in?" -Wonder Woman_

* * *

" _You can come out now, kiddo." He spoke into the air, and the same small specter from earlier fizzled into existance in front of him, looking up at him in wonder._

"How did you know I was there?" She gaped at him, making him chuckle.

"I'm special." He smiled, a glint in his eye.

"I'll go now, I know you need your sleep. Goodnight, Danny." She spoke, turning to leave, but the halfa grasped her wrist, spinning her around, and turning her to face him.

"No, I stayed because I wanted to talk to you." He resisted the urge to frown, sensing that the little girl had always been treated the way she had been treated earlier. Her eyes lit up, and she smiled.

"You wanna talk to me?" She looked up at him, like she was surprised. "Daddy- Father never wants to talk, and neither do Life and Dea- I mean, Hebe and Thanatos. They're too busy, and Father says my powers are unknown."

"Well, you can always talk to me. Where's a good spot to sit? Are there couches?" The Phantom stretched, his back cracking.

"Yeah! I walked around here earlier, and found this super comfy couch in the main living room!" She squeaked, levitating. The Phantom transformed, challenging her.

"Race ya!" He took off, the little girl slowly gaining on him, her legs turning into a tail as they crashed into the couch, giggling as they knocked it over, landing in a heap overeach other.

The halfa transformed back, and helped the girl up, turning the couch upright again. "Now, I wanna talk with you. Starting with what your name is."

"Father already-" She spoke, but the King shook his head.

"I know your name is Paideia." He spoke, looking over at her. "I want to know what you like to be called."

"I was given the name Paideia because I'm a ghost with human features. I look like I'm both good and evil. I represent the middle class. My grey aura and my grey eyes represent the in between. I have female features and a boyish personality. My name means _Balance_ and I usually go by Bala."

"Okay then, Bala. You're Clockwork's daughter, I'm guessing?" He asked, as they sat down on opposite ends of the couch, facing each other crisscross applesauce. The girl nodded. "And what is this about your powers?"

"Father says that my powers are unknown and therefore I'm basically a threat. But my powers aren't unknown... I know them." She breathed out. "Mother, she wasn't born a ghost, she passed away from a human, and met Father before he became Master of Time. She was granted the gift of serenity, and was given the power of Balance. I never met her, when she had me, she moved on to Heaven. Her business was finished, I guess. She wasn't happy as a ghost, and when I came along, she moved on, and I got her powers for some reason." The girl spoke, looking at her hands, which were twisted in her lap. "And I'm not just guessing that, I know because I can feel myself in everyone, in everything. And I can't keep it all good either. Disaster and calmness must stay in balance, and if I don't keep it that way, the universe could start to crumble. It's scary and frustrating." Her voice began to shake. "And, none of them will believe me when I say I know what my powers are. So, I can't talk to any of them."

Silence. Dejavu.

"Yeah, I know about that. Nobody in my house knew about my powers at all in the beginning, and it was hard. I almost turned into an evil psychopath hellbent on destroying everything, and blood thirsty."

"I remember that. You defeated him. I gave you the option because I trusted you. But, if you were evil, I threw in new good. If you stayed good, I had to find some sort of evil to balance it out." She told him, looking up at the Phantom. "I knew you were capable of being good, and I knew you would make the right choice if you saw what happened. I did that, not my father." She spoke, sighing.

"Why do you think they don't know?" He looked at her, tilting his head.

"The twins were born without their major powers, and they didn't develop until the former Ghosts of Life and Death had faded. I've had mine since I was young." She looked at the Phantom. "I know where Danielle is, so I convinced my father to bring me, and before I could say anything, he threw me out."

The Phantom felt his blood boil under his skin, and felt a wave of sickness wash over him at the horrible treatment that the young specter was recieving.

"I tried to tell Father before, but he told me it was just a dream I was having, that I was too young to know my powers."

She began to cry, rubbing her eyes.

"But, in keeping the Ghost Hunters around, I'm keeping her safe in here, I'm the one that cloaked her from everyone, to keep Vlad away. But, I guess it's gone now, because you can sense her."

"Well, do you still know where she is? That clone is-"

"The clone is good, I promise. I know because I made it that way. But, that disregards the fact that both of them are in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Vlad is in the Ghost Zone, and the girls are in trouble. We must find them. That's why I came here, but Father kicked me out."

The Phantom stood, walking over to the large deckin the corner, and pulling out a pen and a piece of paper.

"What are you doing, Danny?"

"We're going to find her, I'm writing a note."

 _Dear Dad, Val, Tuck, Jazz, and Sammy,_

 _I've gone to find Danielle and Lilith, I know where they are. Once I find them, I'm bringing them back home to be with us._

 _Tell Mom what I've done. Tell her who I am. Tell her all about it, and if she doesn't like it, then we'll have to find another solution._

 _I'll be back. I promise._

 _All My Love and Power,_

 _-Danny_

"Take me to them." He looked at her, transforming into his Phantom form. "I don't need the military anymore. I just need my baby girl back home where she belongs."

* * *

"It _hurt_ Lili!"

"It's Lilith, and for the last time, we're not taking a break for your stupid headache!"

"But-But-But- Ow! Lili help!" The blood curdling scream made the clone whip around to find the shrinking girl screaming on the floor, as she progressively got smaller.

"Ellie!" The girl cried, darting at the girl, and scooping her up. Her hands glowed a deep blue color, and she stayed that age, as the girl ran as fast as she could, hoping to get somewhere.

"Ah, ah, ah, little one." A voice spoke, maki g her freeze. "You have something that belongs to _me_."

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

 _"If you don't stand up and fight for what's yours, you won't have anything left worth fighting for." -Black Canary_

* * *

She woke with a start, her heart pounding behind her chest from the sudden jolt, her ears trained on the footsteps bounding down the hall. She looked beside her, no sign of Danny.

Her bare feet swung over the bed side and landed on the cold wood floor of the master suite.

"Danny?" She whispered into thin air, waiting for a response that never came as she scanned the expanse of the large space, ectoplasm lighting up the room from the palm of her hand. "Danny?"

The door swung open to reveal a teary eyed Jazz, and a tired looking Tucker, making her drop the ectoplasm in her hand and turn on the lights. "S-Sammy." She sniffled, holding up a piece of paper, which she took.

"What's this? What's wrong?"

"I-It's Danny," The geek couldn't look her in the eyes. "He's gone, Sam."

The girl froze, dropping the paper, and looking up at the boy, her eyes glowing. "What do you mean he's _gone_?"

"He left, Sam. And he wants us to tell Mrs Fenton about him. Read the note."

She swiped up the paper, reading it over and over as if trying to believe it wasn't real. "Sam?"

"No! He's still gotta be here! He has to be! He couldn't have left me!" She moved to phase through her friends, until Tucker jabbed a needle in her arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for? Let me go Tucker!"

"I neutralized your powers, you're not in the right mental state right now to be using them, or to be going after Danny."

"Tucker!" She swung at the geek, who caught her fist, and turned her around to restrain her, holding her arms behind her back. "Let me go!" She sobbed, her head fell forward as she stopped struggling. "Please." She whispered, looking at him, her head turned in his direction. "He was all I had left." She whispered. "He was all I had and-"

He spun the goth around and pulled her into a tight embrace, a tear running down his face. "He's gonna come back, he went to go find Lilith and Danielle... He didn't just leave you, Sam."

"No, Tucker. He told us to tell his mother, a-and we all know that he would only say that if-if he..." She trailed off, choking into his chest.

"If he thinks he might not come back." The red head finished, a tear running down her face, the geek pulling her into the embrace.

"We can't think like that." The geek spoke as soothingly as possible, making the girl growl amd pull away.

"Well, what if he doesn't come back, Tucker?" She pushed him, looking in his direction. "All those times, we got lucky. What if our luck is running out? If Clockwork can't find her, how the hell would Danny find her, Tucker?" She yelled, tears streaming down her face, which was beat red. "This is blind faith, that we have in Danny. This is blind faith in general. And last time I checked, you were the one who told us never to run in blind. To always know the enemy. And, obviously, we don't know Vlad Plasmius at all, if he is strong enought to get out of a thermos that even _he_ hasn't escaped from for four years! So yeah, Tucker, I'm preparing myself for the worst. Maybe if the worst does happen, my world won't fall apart as bad as it did when I found out that I had two missing daughters." She turned, and stormed out of the room.

"Sam, where are you going?"

"To go get Mr Fenton and Valerie, if we're gonna tell her, might as well get it over with, and tell her as a team in case she decides to kill me and hunt for her son." She spoke monotonously.

"Sam-" He tried, but she was gone already, and he sighed, pulling the red head into a warm embrace, burying his head into her shoulder.

"I know that Danny's gone, and I know that you're strong, Tucker. But, _please_ , don't shut me out." She spoke, walking in Sam's direction. "That's the worst thing you can do."

"Yeah." He walked after them, sighing.

* * *

"So, what are your powers?" He looked at her, as they walked down the path. "And, _why_ can't we fly?"

"Balance, and basically the rest of your standard ghost powers." She kicked a green rock into the abyss. "And, you're saving energy. He's gotten stronger, so you need to save your strength."

They froze when they heard a rustle in the distance, and a small figure with black hair and glowing blue eyes stumbled out of the bushes with a small bundle in her arms.

"Hey!" The halfa shouted, making the girl snap her head up to look at him, and she almost dropped the child in her arms.

"Danny!" She breathed, and in seconds she was in his face, handing him the bundle in her arms. "We need to go. She needs warmth. Now." She panted, and a dripping sound made them look at her feet, which were pooling into ectoplasm. "And so do I!"

* * *

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter sucked, but break out the tissues... You may cry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you might recognize.**

PHANTOM PHANTOM PHANTOM

" _We all have the capability to be a superhero. In order to become one, you just have to find your unique power or ability and exploit it for the greater good. The cape and the mask are optional accessories, but a kind heart is essential." -Robert Clancy_

PHANTOM PHANTOM PHANTOM

"Care to explain why you people brought me down here at-" The woman paused to check the grandfather clock on the wall. "Two fourty-seven in the morning?" She glared at the four, who also looked exhausted. "And where's Danny?"

Everybody went silent at that name, except Jazz, who walked forward first, and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "You might wanna sit down, Mom." The hunter stiffened, but sat down on the chair anyways, resting her hands on her lap. Jack and Val sat on the couch beside Maddie's chair, and Jazz stood beside her mother.

"Alright, are you going to tell me?" The huntress looked around, her eyes narrowed. "Because, your views have been a bit off as of lately. And so have your actions."

The goth's eyes narrowed, and she bit her tongue, but the eldest Fenton beat her to it. "If you're looking for an apology from any of us, Madeline, you're not getting one. We're doing this for Danny, and if he hadn't left us this note," Sam almost threw the note in the woman's face as if it were poison. "We wouldn't be doing this at all." He told her. She scoffed, opening the note, and reading it three times over.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The woman narrowed her eyes at Sam, who growled, feeling a bit of ectoplasm flare through her veins. "Tell me what? What has he done other than associate with ghosts? Because that's nothing. In fact, as soon as he get's home, he's going in the-"

"Stop." The goth growled, making everyone whirl their heads around and widen their eyes.

"Excuse me?" The woman snapped, furrowing her brows. "You don't get to talk to me like that-"

"When you're bad-mouthing my boyfriend, your own son, I think I get to talk to you in whatever way I damn well please. And, honestly, I think you're freaking blind to not have noticed something deeper going on than what you believe is happening." She spat, folding her arms. "No wonder why Danny didn't want you to find out in the first place."

"What are you-"

"Tucker, Jazz, and I would always give him words of encouragement, tell him that it's okay to tell you, that you're his mother, that you'd love him, no matter who, no matter what he became, because that's what real parents do. That's what your husband did! Hell, even Valerie did, and she hated us!" She had tears running down her face, as she pulled a flash drive out of her pocket, walking over to the television on the mantle and plugging it in. "But, maybe this will do it. Maybe you'll take it from this." She whimpered.

The television buzzed on, and a fourteen year old, raven haired boy came onto the screen, a goofy smile on his face, and Sam immediately broke into tears at the sight in front of her, he looked so _innocent,_ so free, so young. Back before they had to worry about who was going to die and back before all of their enemies were as clever and scary as they are now.

They watched as he poured out his emotions, and a single tear ran down his cheek, as he held up a picture of the original _Team Phantom_.

" _I, um- Last week, during the incident with those plants, you guys could've gotten killed. You came close to it, which is ironic because of that whole Ghost King incident and-"_

She heard her fifteen-year old voice cut him off in the background with a sharp " _Danny_!" and let out a choked cry, as she held onto Tucker.

" _Anyways, I decided to film this in case something ever_ does _happen, and I never get to tell you. I've been waiting for the right time, but-"_

 _The boy sniffled, wiping a tear from his cheek, and they all saw a delicate hand rest on the boy's shoulder, no doubt Jazz's hand, and her young voice speak to him._

" _Danny, it's okay." She spoke, rubbing his back._

 _"But truth be told, as time goes on, and the longer I wait to tell you, the farther away you are from my grasp. Or at least, the farther away Mom is."_

 _The boy sighed, smiling a small smile, before clearing his throat._

 _"Almost two years ago, right before the start of freshman year, I got into an accident down in the lab." He chuckled, shaking his head, and looking to the side. "I felt bad for telling you that portal would never work, I felt bad for shitting on your dreams and telling you your life's work was all for nothing. I guess the guilt caught up with me when I saw the looks on your faces as you walked away, and I got curious. I told myself that if you guys were scientists, maybe I hd a bit of science buried deep down inside me too."_

 _A blue wisp escaped his mouth, and a small "shit" encased his mouth, before the screen went black for a few minutes. It came back to life, and there he sat again, except his hair was a mess, and there was a cut on his lip as well as the buise on his right eye._

Maddie let out a gasp from her chair, and Sam continued to sob hysterically into Tucker's shoulder,

 _"Heh, sorry." He spoke, before closing his eye, as Sam smashed an ice pack onto it, and started cleaning the cut on his lip._

 _A faint "You're going to need stitches." Was heard, followed by a muffled "mkay" from Danny, as the Goth knelt beside his arm, and the sleve that was covered in blood, and started cutting it in half._

 _"Things like this happen a lot, which is kind of why I'm making you this video." He grunted in pain, and they heard a quiet apology from Sam, as Tucker handed Danny a bottle of Jack Daniels, which he took a swig from._

 _"And, no, I'm not Danny the Teenage Alcoholic, before you shut this video off and be disappointed your entire life." He winced, whether from the pain, or what he just said, nobody knew. "Granted, with what I'm about to tell you, you might be disappointed." He sighed, yelping slightly, as Tucker proded at his wrist on the other arm. They heard him mumble something about an "ice cast" and he nodded, whispering something back in Esperanto._

 _"Anyways, after you guys walked away, I decided to take a look inside of the portal, to make up for what I had done, because in a way, I was the bad guy. Turns out, it wasn't broken, you just put the main switch inside... And while i was inside, I tripped, and pushed the 'on' button..." He gulped, letting out another grunt as Sam tied his stitches, and took the ice pack off of his eye, which was now yellow._

Another gasp from Maddie, and the goth was now facing away from the screen, trying to steady her breaths, but to no avail.

 _"It was one of- And still is one of the most painful experiences of my life. But, that kinda happens when your DNA is being infused with ectoplasm." The boy chuckled, and shook his head. "Anyways, all those absences, all those missed curfews, all those ghost attacks, all of those things that you were so disappointed in me for, all those things that made you want to kill Phantom, all ended up coming back to this. It all was because of a decision I made. And while not all of it is my fault, it was all my responsibility. The Pariah Dark incident, that Undergrowth whatever- it was all my fault." He sighed._

The screen fuzzed, and an older, more recent Danny, appeared on the screen, in front of the confrence room table, his eyes red and puffy.

 _"I realized that this video wasn't as heartfelt as I wanted it to be towards the end." He chuckled, his laughter missing the light it possessed in the last clip._

 _"But, that doesn't change the fact that all of it was true. And, it doesn't change what my message is, either." He paused. "That video was meant for Sam to keep on her in case something happened to me. And by something, I mean death. But, now I'm showing it to you because I need to give you guys a message." He chuckled, rolling his eyes, and breathing out. His shirt phased off of him, and he stood his ground, a tear rolling down his face._

 _"These tattoos, these scars, they have meaning. All of them." He spoke, a small, broken smile playing on his pale lips, and he rubbed his eyes, which were red and puffy. "Especially this one." He turned to show them the Phantom Insignia that was tattooed onto his hip._

 _"Mom, this message was originally meant for you, Dad, and Valerie, but over the course of this trip, things have happened, and at this point, I only have to tell you. So, before I chicken out, and let my friends tell you on their own, I'm going to do it now."_

 _He took in a deep breath, and his eyes flashed a green color. "I'm half ghost." His eyes went back to their normal baby blues, and he ran a hair through his raven hair._

 _"Furthermore, and you might hate me for this, I don't just look like this all the time. I have another look. One that's more ghostly, but still human, one that you've hated since the moment you laid eyes on him." Two rings formed around his waist, and split in both directions, until finally, he stood before the screen in all his glory. His eyes finally opened, and flashed from blue to a toxic neon green, before he smiled a sad smile. "I'm Danny Phantom." His voice cracked._

 _"And, it's still me, just different hair, and a stronger sense of emotion."_

"No!" The woman gripped the arm of her chair, angry tears running down her face.

" _I'm shooting this, and changing this because I'm not going on a suicide mission. I'm hoping I come back." He looked down towards his combat boots, and changed back to his human form, sitting on the chair behind him. "But, in my line of work, there's always the possibility that things won't go our way, and I needed to tell you guys."_

 _"Mom, I'm sorry, but the fear of telling you, and the horrible things I've seen you do to ghosts, have outweighed all the ideas of telling you that have sat in my mind since I first saw the ectoplasm shining in my eyes." He sniffed, looking down. "And you, bad mouthing Specters, especially the one that busts his ass to shove evil ghosts back into the Ghost Zone, made me feel worthless, like a piece of shit. But, I'm over that. Because, I know that your theory is incorrect, and that not all ghosts are evil. And, that it's your blind hatred for Phantom, that has gotten you to this point. But I'm hoping that all those alternate timelines, all those times that you found out before I made you forget, were true, where you told me that I will always be your son, human or halfa. I'm just hoping that never changed. And I'm hoping that if I come back, you'll still be able to look me in the eyes. Because you're my mother, and I love you, nothing will ever change that."_

 _He sighed into his hands. "Incase I don't come back, incase I'm commiting suicide. I have messages for all of you."_

 _"Val, I'm sorry." He spoke. "Sure, it wasn't my dog, but I'm sorry for not telling you, because you're my friend. Nothing will ever change that, no matter how many anti-ecto grenades you've launched at me in the past."_

 _"Dad, you took my secret, and kept it a secret. You accepted me with an open mind, and an open heart, and saved my god-damned life on that robot hunter's island. All I can say is that you are one kick ass father, and I love you."_

 _"Jazz," He stopped, a tear rolling down his cheeks, which he wiped away. "I know that we haven't always been on the best of terms, but you've known almost as long as Sam and Tucker, and you've stuck by me. Not only as a sister, but as one of my best friends, and as a kick ass member of Team Phantom, whether it be behind a screen with the Fenton Phones, or out in the field, fighting beside us. Sure, you needed training, just like the rest of us, and we all faced hardships and losses. But for everytime I failed, and came home late, and got yelled at, and phased into your room, wailing about someone that I_ would never _have been able to save, powers or not, you made it better, simply by being there, by being a part of Team Phantom. And without you, and your stupid names-" He chuckled. "We wouldn't be Team Phantom. You're our rock, sis. I would do anything for you. I love you."_

 _"Tucker," He started, letting out a small burst of laughter. "Oh shit, where do I even begin? Back when we were in first grade, and that teacher hated Sam and I, you put a virus on her computer that said 'why hate kids?' and I will never forget that. And then, eight years later, highschool tech geek by day, and kicking ecto-ass by night, you're still standing beside me. Sure, we've had set backs, and the scars we have to show would be enough to give your mother a heart attack, but as a member of OG Team Phantom, and someone who's been my brother since day one, I'm not afraid to say it either. I love you man. And, also, you and Jazz gotta quit sneaking around, it's annoying! We've known since the start." He finished, with a laugh._

 _He took in a deep breath, before letting a goofy smile spread across his features, and a single tear roll down his cheek._ _"Sammy," He breathed out, sighing._

The goth spun around, looking towards the screen, tears running down her face, which was flushed red.

 _"Oh, Sammy." He couldn't hold hack his tears. "I've been in love with you since- oh Clockwork, since before I even knew what love was." He sighed, sniffling. "We met in preschool, and you pushed me off the monkey bars because I said that cows needed to die so that we could have steak." He chuckled. "Oh man, I hated you, but then you came into the nurses office with one of Grandma Ida's cookies, and sat beside me on the bed, and apologized." He shook his head. "I don't even remember what had happened after that, all I know is that from that moment on, we were joined at the hip." He sighed, his cheeks tinting red, and tears flowing freely. "No matter how many arguments over stupid, teenager things we got into, no matter how many times I pushed the idea of Paulina and I as a couple onto you, no matter how many times I woke you up because I was injured, no matter how many irresponsible things I did, and no matter how unfathomabley stupid I could be for the son of two scientists and the brother of a teenage genius, you stood by my side through all of it. Even the most horrible. And when I thought I couldn't go on, you made me believe again. Since day one, you have been putting hope into my heart. Danielle and Lilith are so blessed to have you as their mother. Sammy, you are my whole world. And, as dark and gloomy as you always thought you were, you weren't the only one. Since the CAT Catalyst Event, I realized that you are my star, that you are the light in my dark world, and without you, my world would be pitch black." He was crying, but his tears were silent. "And, I know that you know we have something, considering we have two daughters, we rule the freaking Ghost Zone, and we're engaged, but I love you. I aminlove with you, to the point where it drives me so far up to the brink of insanity, that everything becomes so blurred when I'm with you, that half of this doesn't even feel like reality. Being with you is a dream."_

Danny." She sobbed, falling onto her knees, wishing that this video wasn't being played on a screen.

 _"But I've realized, that if anyone's going to get the girls, it's me, because they need you more than they need me. You're too good for this world, Samantha May Manson. No matter what happens to me, Danielle and Lilith are coming back, and they're coming back safe." He sniffled. "I'm sorry, Sammy."_

"Danny, no!" She screeched, as if he would come back, as if it would change the fact that he had already left.

" _I will always love you."_

The screen shut off, and went to fuzz again, and the woman on the chair growled in anger. "He's corrupted by ectoplasm." She cried.

Sam stopped, and stood up, whipping her head around. "Don't you dare say that about him! He hoped that you would accept him, and we put our blind faith into the possibility that you would be a loving, caring mother, but you aren't!" She growled.

"Samantha don't even-"

"No, Madelyne! You are in my realm. Danny has saved countless strangers, countless lives, most of them he didn't even know, and still- you're blinded by your hate for a ghost that is clearly not evil!" She spat, rings of ectoplasm forming around her waist, showing off her ghost form.

"You-You're-"

"Yeah, and if I was so evil, you would all be dead right now. But I'm not. Maybe if you weren't such an asshole, Danny would have told you from the start."

"Don't even speak to me like-"

"No, Mom. She's right." A voice spoke from behind all of them. "You are blind." His raven hair hung in his face, and he had tears in his eyes.

"Danny! You came back!" She faked her enthusiasm, rushing over to give him a hug, but he put a hand out to stop her.

"No. Don't touch me, Madelyne." He spoke, looking to his wife. "C'mon Sam. I have someone that you should meet. She needs you."

The goth transformed back to her human form, and taking Danny's hand, left to go down the hall.

PHANTOM PHANTOM PHANTOM

 **-ourinvisibleink**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: You guys- Oh God- You guys are gonna wanna shoot me, but it's okay, because everyone is gonna be okay.**

 **Anyways, sorry it's been so long, I've been binge watching Arrow and The Flash and bawling my eyes out because Olicity and Laurel and all their friends dying. Why do they die?! Ughhh!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything that you might recognize.**

PHANTOM PHANTOM PHANTOM

 _"Faith is my sword, truth my shield, and knowledge my armor." -Stephen Strange_

PHANTOM PHANTOM PHANTOM

They walked down the hall in silence, a soft focus making them aware of Tucker and Jazz behind them, Valerie and Jack most likely staying behind to keep Maddie away, for now.

"Danny-"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Sam." He cut her off, his voice lacking most of it's emotions.

"Okay." She sighed, looking down. "Are-Are they alive?"

"Yes, but one of them needs you, and I think you're gonna have to sit down for it." He spoke as they walked into the door of the lab. In the corner sat an incubator, and beside it two young girls who looked through the glass in awe.

"Is- Is that?"

"Yeah, Ellie is in the Incubator." He spoke, squeezing her hand, and leading her to a chair beside the doorway.

"Bala, Lilith, come here." He called, and the two girls walked over, one of them moving noticeably slower, and was noticibly tired, and sunken in.

"Lilith, this is Sam, she's your Mommy." He looked at the girl, who gave the woman a hug, sniffling.

"You my Mommy." She sobbed, and the female wrapped her arms around the girl, who smiled, nodding.

"Yeah," She spoke, sniffling as well. "I'm your Mommy."

"And, this is Bala." The girls broke away, to see the twelve year old who stood awkwardly, but firmly.

"Oh my God, is she ours too?" The Goth felt dizzy, but Danny chuckled.

"No, she's Clockwork's youngest." He told her. "She controls the balance in the Universe. And she told me about Lilith's, now she's going to tell you."

"Hey, so uh, yeah- Lilith is gonna die unless we do this, so..."

"What?" The three in front of her spoke.

"Calm down, it's not hard. Considering that Lilith was rushed by Vlad and never had time for the nourishment that Danielle got, she's a special case. Danielle only needs an incubator to help her now, since she got her toddler state. Lilith is special, she needs a womb."

"Like, her womb?" Danny pointed, brows furrowing.

"No, like Mother Mary's." She retorted, before shaking her head. "Of course Sam's womb. She needs the nutrients of a halfa in order to be a healthy baby."

"O-Okay. How do we do it?" The female asked, glancing at her daughter, who looked almost like she was truly dead.

"You're gonna find this incredibly stupid, but you need to trust me on this." The girl spoke. "Her powers are pyrokinetics. She controls fire. She's going to put your hand on your stomach. It's going to be simple from there, because I'm going to use my powers to make it as though you're fifteen weeks pregnant."

"Why fifteen weeks?" The Goth asked.

"Because, that's when Vlad decided he was going to use her, and didn't care about the outcome." The girl spoke, taking Lilith's hand, and placing it on the woman's stomach. She placed her own hand on top of the child's and began to glow a blue color. "This is going to hurt." She whispered, before chanting in latin.

The goth began to cry in pain as the child disappeared, and suddenly, it was over, and Sam was slumped over in the chair. "Sam!" The halfa cried, rushing to her side.

"Relax, Danny, she's alive. She just passed out from the pain. Her and Lilith will be okay."

"Daddy." A muffled voice came from the other side of the room, making them all turn to the incubator.

"Speaking of okay, Danielle should be fine to come out. She just needed the time in a warm place. I can also tell you, that Danielle controls electricity. Pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah, that _is_ pretty cool." He spoke, opening the cover of the machine, and picking up the four year old in his arms.

"Daddy!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around him. She was wearing a white shirt, and blue rocket pajamas, which he recognized from when he was younger, and a her feet were dirty and bare.

"Hey baby!" He tossed her in the air, making her giggle, before she started to cry.

"Kiddo, what's wrong?"

"Daddy, he founds us. We ran away, but he almost gots us." She whimpered, hugging him tightly.

"Listen, I will _never_ let anyone hurt you ever again, okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

"I think that we should get you and Mom to sleep, okay?" He spoke, looking at his watch.

 _Four thirty-seven._

"No, Daddy, I'm not tired." She refused, making him chuckle.

"Okay, well, how about we put _Mommy_ to bed, and get you in the bath." He tickled her sides, making her nod and giggle.

"Hey, Danny? I'll take care of Sam." Bala spoke from beside him. "You just go take care of Elle."

He nodded a silent thank you, and took off with Danielle down the hall. "Shrooooom." He spoke, floating down the hall, coming to a halt at the door of the den.

"Daddy why'd we stop?"

"Shh, we're being spies." He whispered, and she nodded, covering a small hand over her mouth.

"Jack, I don't know what to think, but my views on Phantom have certainly changed." He heard the woman speaking, and took that as his cue to walk in.

"Dad." The halfa spoke, tears coming to his eyes. The man looked briefly, before widening his eyes, and looking at her.

"Oh my God, you found her!" He cheered, rushing over, and squishing the two.

"Who are you?" She asked, leaning towards her father.

"Ellie, that's your Grandpa, can you say hi?"

"Hi, Grappa." She waved at him, and smiled a bit.

"Hey, kiddo. Your Daddy went a long way to find you, and we're all glad you're home."

"Danielle." The Red Huntress sing-songed, and the girl in Danny's arms squealed, reaching for the girl.

"Vally, Vally, Vally, Vally." She phased out of the halfa's arms, and nearly _tackled_ Valerie to the ground, making her laugh.

"Auntie Val missed you, kiddo." Danny spoke from a distance, and Danielle nodded.

"Elle miss Auntie Val." She spoke, smiling.

The woman in the turquoise suit came over, approaching with caution towards her son, who stood firm on his feet.

"Danny, can I speak to you?" She asked, and he relaxed a bit, looking towards Danielle, who still looked dirty.

"How about, after I'm done cleaning her up, I'll come find you and we can talk over a cup of coffee." He offered, his features never leaving the solid wall he had constructed.

"I'd like that. Goodnight, sweetheart." She looked towards the child in Valerie's arms, who waved, and blew kisses.

"G'night Mammy!" She yelled, making Danny frown slightly.

"Okay, well, come on, Elle, you need a tub."

She cheered, kissing Valerie's cheek, whizzing past Jack with a kiss on his cheek, and flew straight into her father's arms. "G'night Gappa, g'night Auntie Val!" She yelled again, giggling as Danny left the room.

"Daddy?" She asked, playing with the strands on the nape of his neck.

"Yeah, kiddo?" He started up the stairs to the chamber.

"I'm sorry I ran away, I was scared." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Ace, I forgive you." The man whispered, walking into the bathroom, and starting the water for her bath. "I'll never be angry with you for feeling scared."

"Pwomise?" She extended her small pinky, and he locked his large one with her own, making her smile.

"Yes, sweetheart, I promise." He shut the water off, and she grinned. "Guess what time it is?" He asked.

"Tubby!" She squealed, dipping her toes in to see if the temperature was right. "Ah!" She sighed, making him chuckle.

PHANTOM PHANTOM PHANTOM

"Hey, Daddy?" She asked, as he ran the brush through her hair.

"Yes, Danielle?" He spoke, holding the brush between his teeth, and weaving her hair from the top.

"What are you doing?" She squirmed, and he chuckled.

"Braiding your hair, it won't tangle, and it'll be easy to do tomorrow morning." He smiled. "That way, when we brush it, it won't hurt like it did just now." He finished, tying the elastic at the bottom, and picking her up.

"Really?" She asked, yawning.

"Yep!" He smiled, carrying her over to the bed, where Sam lay, her hands on her stomach. "And it's time for you," He paused, swinging her low, and placing her gently on the bed. He pulled the covers over her body, and she snuggled in towards Sam. "To go to bed." He finished with a whisper.

She yawned again. "I don't wanna sleep, Daddy." She mumbled, curling up.

"Well, sweetie, you need it to grow. I'll see you when you wake up, okay?"

She didn't respond, and assuming she was already asleep, he delivered a kiss to her forehead. "Good night, kiddo. I love you."

He walked, closing the door behind him, and she whimpered. "When I sleep he come's back, and I member." She sniffed, curling into her mother. "I don't wanna member." She whispered into her hair.

PHANTOM PHANTOM PHANTOM

 **-ourinvisibleink**


End file.
